Return of Light
by Fading Dream
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to FFX: Journey. WARNING: A little more mature than Journey. The battle's over but who won? Is it all finished, over and done?
1. Here and Now

Return of Light 

            Chappu sighed as he ran a hand through his raven's wing-colored hair, deep blue eyes dulled slightly with fatigue as he bent again to study the paper on the desk in front of him.

            "Accident, my ass.  That drunken fool wouldn't know a shoopuf from a chocobo," he muttered, shaking his head.  He sighed and dropped the paper dismissively onto the polished wooden top, eyes roaming instead to the setting sunset on the Zanarkand beach. 

            At 21, Chappu still had all the features of the 18-year-old man/boy who had helped reinstate the Eternal Calm to Spira—including the black and silver blade currently resting peacefully on display in the glass case in the corner of his room.  The Spirit Keeper.

            A tentative knock on the door startled Chappu out of his reverie and his eyes darted to the movie sphere on the shelf before turning to the door.

            "It's open, Zeo," he called.

            The Black Mage entered, the door closing behind, her eyes wide. "How did you know it was me?"

            "Lucky guess," Chappu said, shrugging. "What's up?

            "Well, Yuna wanted to know if maybe you would return that movie sphere," Zeoron said, turning her head to stare out the side window, watching him out of the corner of her eye.      

            A pause.  Then—

            "No."

            Zeoron sighed heavily, pivoting fully to face Chappu, her normally placid eyes cold and hard. "Chappu, you have to let her go.  She's not coming back.  She sacrificed herself to save all of us… you have to understand, Chappu.  She—"

            " 'She' has a name, Zeo!" Chappu cut in, his eyes flashing as he slammed a fist down on the desk, sending a few objects flying to the floor.

            Zeoron sighed again and nodded; Chappu was as stubborn as an untrained chocobo.  In some ways, it was a blessing; in others, she just wanted to take his head off, shake it really good, and then put it back on backwards.

            "Go, please," Chappu said tersely, lowering his head to stare dejectedly at the desktop. "Just go."

            Zeoron spun on her right heel and swiftly and quietly exited the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

            Chappu plopped back into his chair, shaking his head.  His eyes fell to the movie sphere still resting on the shelf.  Sighing, he shook off Zeoron's near-lecture and moved to grab, instantly bringing it to life.

            "_The sunset at the Moonflow isn't what I intended to use, but I guess it will have to do since we're not in Zanarkand_._ There's nothing like a morning sunrise on the beach in Zanarkand_._ I remember Mama telling me that when I was little."A laugh.__  "__And you know what? She was right; there's nothing more mystical like it."_

            Chappu closed his eyes, already picturing the soft-voiced speaker:  long, slim athletic legs, snug waist, lightly toned abdomen, shapely chest, slightly muscled arms, shining blue and green eyes, glistening blond hair…

            Oh, how he missed her.

            "_Chappu… I never thought I would make this far._ Thank you for helping to me to get back to my mother_._ Thank you for everything_._ For your love_._ Know that I will love you always… forever, Chappu, and please, any dreams that are broken or faded or people that you have lost… never forget them_.__ Never forget me."_

            —

            "Stupid moron," Zeoron muttered, slamming the door to her own room and striding purposely to the marble and bordered gilded gold grand stairs.  She stalked down them, pausing only once at the sound of raised voices coming from her left.

            Sighing, Zeoron stepped down one final time and moved to the door on the far side of the entrance hall.  She pressed her ear to the wooden door and closed her eyes, focusing her energy.

            "I'm not—"

            "Oh, be quiet, Tidus!"

            "But Yuna—"

            "I said shut up!"

            "Yuna, I—"

            "He can't keep that sphere forever, Tidus!  That was my baby's gift to us!"

            "To _all_ of us, Yuna.  He and Tida loved each other!"

            "I don't ca—"

            "Yuna, don't you remember how you felt when I left?  Chappu feels the same way—except this time, Tida's … gone." Tidus's voice nearly broke, but instead grew softer and Zeoron suspected he had come up behind Yuna, wrapping her in his arms. "I wasn't; I had the chance to come back.  Please, Yuna, understand how he feels."

            "Oh, Tidus, I miss my baby girl so much.  I found her at last only to lose her again." Yuna's voice was barely a whisper and Zeoron had to strain to hear it.

            "I know, Yuna, I know.  Still, you—"

            "What are you doing?"

            The sharp voice behind Zeoron startled her and she jumped, tripped, and fell flat on her face.  Groaning, she raised her head to view the hem of a black dress and moved higher to view Lulu, hands on her hips and a stern look covering her dark features.

            "Well?" Lulu demanded.

            "Um…" Zeoron grinned sheepishly as she pushed herself up and got to her feet, dusting off the navy blue shorts and white blouse she wore.

            Lulu sighed and shook her head, one hand coming up to her forehead. "What am I going to do with you, Zeoron?  You're almost as mischievous as Rikku—and she's a lot older than you!"

            "Sorry, Lulu," Zeoron apologized, giggling somewhat nervously.  She picked at her blouse and rubbed the toe of one brown boot into the tiled floor.

            "It's okay, Zeoron.  I mean, we all miss her, Chappu most of all.  To lose her like that…" Lulu broke off, clearing her throat. "Why don't you go to the beach?  Rikku's out there building sandcastles with little ones."

            "Thanks.  I think—I think I will," Zeoron said, giving a slight bow and spinning on her heel, jogging toward the front door.  She looked back over her shoulder and exited; now smiling.

            Lulu, too, smiled.

*          *            *

            Chappu stared pretentiously at the newly restored—and newly remodeled—Zanarkand Temple.  Sighing, he ran a hand through his dark tresses and placed one black-booted foot on the first step leading inside.

            "I must be crazy, but…" Chappu sighed and threw his hands up. "What the hell?" 

            Chappu shrugged away all doubt and ascended the rest of the stairs, his hands moving up to push against the two blue, silver and gold embroidered doors.  He stepped inside, the doors closing behind him, and Chappu found himself bathed in a gentle glow of light falling down from the skylight in the ceiling 50 feet above.

            Soft blues and purples swept across the walls in weaving strokes, gold trimming placed intricately here and there.  Tall white columns extended to the tiled ceiling, a total of four on each side of the circular room.  Chappu looked straight ahead at the doors across the way; three, as always there was in a temple:  two rooms to either side of the main stairway and then the door to the Cloister of Trials.  Those, of course, had remained the same.

            Chappu slowly descended the steps and onto the plush white carpet that lead directly to the way across.  He strode forward, ignoring the seemingly discreet gawking stares.

            The priest attempted to intercept him but Chappu brushed him off with no more than a simple lift one hand.  His eyes were only for the doors leading into the Trials.  Slowly but steadily, he climbed the carpeted steps to the double doors and gave them a gentle push.  They swung open, revealing the fist puzzle room of the Zanarkand Cloister of Trials.

            Instantly, Chappu's feet moved his body around the room, doing the familiar dance of slinking around and lighting the correct floor panels that opened the door.  Once done, he began lighting the other panels and pushing the statues only to light up more squares.

            At last, he was finished and moved to the center where the elevator now patiently awaited to take him down into the lower depths of the temple.  Chappu jumped easily onto the platform and it began its descent.

            Once to the bottom, Chappu strode off and pushed through another set of doors, these leading into what should have been the Chamber of the Fayth but was now instead just a brightly lit room with a glass dome in the center enlightening the fayth of Yunalesca's Final Aeon.

            Chappu ignored everything in the room and pressed on through the second set of doors on the far side, decorated in weaves of blue and silver.  These particular doors were normally shut but at his touch they sprang open and Chappu passed on.  The doors shut soundly behind him and Chappu looked up, ahead.

            "What brings you here to this place, Chappu?" Yunalesca's voice was soft and mellifluous.

            "I wanted to talk to you," Chappu said, bowing slightly, his eyes never leaving her face.

            Yunalesca smiled and shook her head. "I have told you before, Chappu.  I do not have to power to bring her back nor can I find a way to.  She died her own way and not by the hands of others.  I am sorry."

            Chappu sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  He'd known better than to come and ask again but it seemed he just couldn't accept that Tida wasn't going to come back… wasn't going to return to him.

            "No, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have come.  It's just…"

            Yunalesca's smile showed sympathy but her voice was stern. "Lady Tida did not die for you to moan over losing her for the rest of her life—to grieve for her always!  She died for you to live life.  Please, do not let her have died in vain, Chappu." 

            Yunalesca turned away from his, one hand clenched into a fist.  Chappu lowered his head and stared dejectedly at the floor.  After a few moments, he looked to Yunalesca's back.

            "You're right.  Forgive me."

            Chappu turned to go but Yunalesca's voice halted him in mid stride.

            "Visit her, Chappu."

            Well, here you go.  Chapter 1 of the sequel to "Final Fantasy X:  Journey."  I hope you like it, really.  I kinda think it starts out bad, but I also feel that it gets better as it goes on.  A lot of things will be explained so you'll understand more of Journey's unopened questions.  Lata!

                                                                   Angel of the Faith


	2. Departing for the Farplane

Return of Light

            "Where on earth did that—that _creature_ wander off to?" Zeoron muttered, storming through the quarters in search of Chappu.  She growled, yanking furiously on her dark chocolate braid.  She muttered curses under her breath as she strode on toward Chappu's chambers.

            Without even knocking, Zeoron practically rammed the door open and glared into the room.  So he wasn't in the sitting room.  Seething, Zeoron marched straight for the door leading into the bedchamber, not even bothering to let him know she was there.

            Chappu was standing in front of the window, a bag lying in a heap on the bed with clothes and other various items strewn about.  He glanced around as Zeoron slammed the door behind her.

            "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded, planting her hands firmly on her hips and glowering at him, purple orbs flashing.

            Chappu smiled and turned back to the window, bringing his hands clasping behind his back leisurely. "I'm going to the Farplane to visit Tida.  From there, I do not know." he said simply, shoulders rising slightly.

            "The hell you are!  You can't just pick up and leave!" Zeoron nearly shouted, flinging her arms into the air.

            Chappu turned to face her, eyes abruptly going dark. "I'm leaving, Zeo.  I have some things to take care of and you are not going to stop me.  Let me alone, Zeo."

            Zeoron mouthed wordlessly before shutting her mouth, jaw set. "Very well then, Chappu.  Leave.  See if I care," she said huffily, turning and stalking away, black heeled boots clicking on the marble tiles.

            Chappu sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  He moved to the bed and began stuffing things into the leather bag.  He paused before his eyes strayed to the dresser where the Spirit Keeper now lay, gleaming in the soft rays of the setting sun.

            He sighed again and shook his head.

*          *            *

            "Chappu's what?" Tidus said, standing abruptly and sending his chair crashing backward to the floor.  Wine spilled out of his glass and onto his clothes but he paid it no mind.  His cerulean eyes narrowed at Zeoron, who folded her arms and nodded.

            "But where is he going?" Yuna asked.  She had remained in her seat but her own glass of wine lay shattered on the floor, the bright red alcoholic liquid staining the white rug.

            Zeoron's face was grim. "He's going to the Farplane and then off to fayth knows where," she informed the pair.  Tidus and Yuna exchanged glances.

            "Well, what are we waiting here for?  We can't just let him leave!" Yuna said, pushing herself to her feet.  She seized Tidus's wrist in her hand and began dragging him in the direction of the door.

            Zeoron ran ahead and blocked her path.  She held out her arms and shook her head wearily. "It won't do you any good.  Once Chappu has something set in his mind, he won't change it.  Besides, he's probably already gone."

            Yuna groaned and dropped Tidus's wrist, slapping one hand to her forehead.  Tidus stood staring blankly at Zeoron before growling and pushing her aside.

            "Tidus!" Yuna called after him.  She sighed. "Come on, Zeo, before he kills Chappu."

*          *            *

            "I'll miss ya, man," Wakka said, clapping Chappu on the shoulder as he smiled.  Chappu nodded to him before turning to Lulu and Rikku, both of whom were standing quietly, watching him with poignant eyes.  They were standing on the ridge that led up to Mt. Gagazet.  Wakka had one hand on the reins of a bright gold chocobo.

            "Do you really have to go, Chappu?" Rikku asked, hugging him tightly.  Chappu smiled and wrapped his arms around her briefly before pulling away and holding her at arm's length.

            "Yes, Rikku, I do.  For me, this is something I have to do.  I need to roam.  I feel… I feel like there's something I have to find and I won't find it here.  Do you understand?" he explained gently, looking down at her tiny frame.

            Rikku sighed and nodded, tears now glistening in her eyes. "I'll miss you, Chappu.  You were what she loved the most out of everything."

            Pain flashed through Chappu's eyes but it went unnoticed as he stepped forward to hug Lulu.  She squeezed him strongly and pushed back. 

            "Make sure you stay out of trouble, okay?" she said, smiling though there was tears clear in her eyes.  Chappu's lips curved in the smallest of smiles and he nodded.

            Wakka handed him the reins of the chocobo and Chappu swung up on its back.  The chocobo squawked and jumped lightly.  Chappu chuckled and patted its neck. 

            "Easy, boy," he murmured, steadying the chocobo with one hand while he reached to shake Wakka's. "Take care, Wakka."

            Wakka smiled reassuringly.  He opened his mouth to wish Chappu good luck but—

            "DON'T YOU EVEN MOVE, CHAPPU!"

            All eyes swung to the exceptionally infuriated tall blond man striding purposely toward the group, blue eyes bright as flames.  Rikku and Lulu's tears instantly vanished and they took a step back, staring at Tidus with caution.

            Yuna and Zeoron were chasing after him, both looking haggard.  They stopped a few paces away as Tidus fixed an angry glower on Chappu.

            "Where the fuck ("Tidus!" Yuna gasped.) do you think you're going?" Tidus demanded, one hand restraining the now nervously dancing chocobo. 

            Chappu looked down at Tidus and sighed. "I'm going away for a while.  Please, Tidus, try—"

            "Let him go, Tidus, please," Yuna said pleadingly, stepping forward and grasping her husband's arm.  She looked at him, begging him with her eyes as tears began forming in the colored orbs.

            Tidus stared at her for a moment before sighing and releasing the chocobo's bridle.  "All right, Chappu.  Go on.  I can't fight all of you."

            Chappu nodded to him and signaled the chocobo into a swift run disappearing up the ridge.  He waved back once before he vanished from their sight.

             Yuna leaned against Tidus, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.  Unconsciously, his hand rubbed her upper arm as he stared after Chappu.  Zeoron whispered a prayer for Chappu's safe return.  

*          *            *

            The wind whipped Chappu's hair fiercely as snow blew around his form as he led the chocobo through knee-deep drifts.  He stumbled and nearly fell but the chocobo jerked its up giving Chappu something firm to hold onto to keep from falling face-first into the white powder.

            "Thanks, Sovereign," Chappu said, patting the gold's beak lightly.  He sighed and shielded his eyes for a moment to look ahead up at the tall peak of Mt. Gagazet.  He still had quite a way to go.  Part of him wished he'd taken an airship to Guadosalam but then he'd have to find a way to send it back to Zanarkand.

            Chappu sighed and glanced at the darkening sky overhead.  He pulled Sovereign toward an overhand and began sparking a fire for warmth.  The chocobo gathered its legs beneath it and moved to the ground, closing its dark brown eyes for sleep.  Chappu chuckled as he finished with the fire and moved to grab something to eat.

            His hand brushed something metal cold and his eyes widened as he slowly retracted his hand from the bag, a silver chain wrapped lazily around his fingers.  He drew it all the way out and a silver charm swung, chinking, in the wind.  The Zanarkand Symbol.

            Tida's necklace.

            Chappu stared at the charm dangling on the chain with soft eyes.  Tida's name left his lips softly and he kissed the charm lovingly, feeling the wind suddenly stop blowing around him, replaced by gentle warmth.

            "Heart of my heart," Chappu murmured, smiling.  

*          *            *

            "Argh!  What the bloody hell is a 'conundrum'?!" Zeoron cursed aloud, flinging the file folder halfway across the room in anger.  She muttered furiously under her breath and tugged sharply at her braid.

            "I am going to _kill_ Chappu when he bloody well gets back!  Sticking me with handling this—this bloody _bullshit_!" she growled, flinging her pen like a dart and sending it stabbing into the back of the door where already a number of holes were littered across the wooden surface.

            "Zeoron!  What on Spira are you doing?" Rikku cried, opening the door and narrowly being missed by a second pen that lodged itself unsteadily in the doorway border.

            "Planning Chappu's slow and agonizing death," Zeoron answered almost cheerfully, moving from behind the desk to retrieve the scattered papers on the floor.  Rikku stared at her.

            "If I recall correctly, you volunteered to do this," Rikku pointed out and Zeoron stopped in bending over to pick up the file.  She raised her head to meet Rikku's eyes and glared.

            Rikku gulped.

            "OUT!  GET OUT!" 

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine.


	3. Welcome to Bevelle

Return of Light

            Chappu tethered Sovereign to the post outside then inn known only as The Silver Stag to most but to others it was known as the place where love affairs and unlawful acts took place.  

            Chappu knew this, of course, but it didn't bother him.  He wasn't looking to have an affair—The Silver Stag, owned by a Mr. Lauthon, was the best place to stay if you wanted a more than decent meal to eat and good wine to drink.  Besides, he was too tired to bother going further into Bevelle.  The outskirts would do just fine for now.

            The innkeeper looked up as Chappu entered threw the door, his blue eyes taking in the sight of a few dancing girls smiling and flashing far too much skin.  It was loud and raucous, but Chappu didn't really appear to notice.

            "Got a room?" he asked, strolling up to the bar and straddling one of the stools, one elbow resting on the bar.  The innkeeper gave him a quick once-over.  Harmless.

            "I do.  You have the gil to pay for it?" Master Lauthon said, raising one eyebrow to Chappu.  It was then he noticed the Spirit Keeper sheathed on Chappu's back.

            "I don't allow fighting in my tavern, sir," he said stiffly, drawing himself up to his full height.  Chappu smirked and stood up, using his own height to his full advantage.  He was a good half a foot taller than the innkeeper.

            "I don't plan on starting any trouble, Master Lauthon.  I just want a room for the night.  Here." Chappu tossed some coins onto the bar counter. "Should be enough.  I'll take my chocobo to the stables and come back for someone to show me to my room."

            Leaving the poor man mouthing wordlessly, his face red as could be, Chappu turned and walked from the front room of the inn and retrieving Sovereign long enough to put him away in the stables at the rear of the building.

            When he returned, Master Lauthon and a boy no older than fifteen were waiting for him, the boy standing quietly and Master Lauthon, by the looks of it, was standing there grinding his teeth in irritation.

            He jerked his head to the boy. "Forin will show you to your room," he said curtly before meandering away into the kitchens where the blissful smells of cooking wafted to Chappu's nose.  His stomach grumbled a little in protest as he moved to follow Forin up the stairs.

            " 'Ere are your rooms, sir.  Best in The Silver Stag, if ya ask me," Forin told him, opening the door to a large and spacious room.  A large four-poster bed was in the center against the far wall, made of oak it appeared.  A door on the left side of the room lead to the bath and the one on the right was the closet, no doubt.

            "If ya need anythin', ring for me, sir," Forin said, bowing slightly to Chappu and exiting silently, his eyes darting over the Spirit Keeper more than necessary.

            Chappu shook his head and looked over his new surrounding carefully, deciding it was secure.  His eyes moved to the window and he walked to it, one hand coming to rest on the sill as he gazed ahead to the bright lights of Bevelle, the capital of Spira.

            Shouts rising below turned out to be a man a woman screaming at the tops of their collective lungs over—Chappu's cheeks turned a brilliant scarlet and he tuned it out, moving back to the bed where he deposited his sack.

            "Well, Chappu, what are you going to do now?" he wondered aloud, flopping backward onto the dark navy blue comforter.  He sighed.

*          *            *

            "Get up, you lazy cur!" Lulu snapped, yanking the blankets off of Wakka's sleeping form.  The Besaidian only groaned and buried his head under his pillow; not ever bothering to jerk back the covers Lulu had so easily stolen.

            "Go 'way, Lu!  I don't wanna to see your face this early!" he muttered, closing his eyes tightly.

            Lulu's crimson eyes flashed and with a battle cry fitting enough for a warrior and not a middle-aged woman, she pounced on the sleep-enthralled red head.  Her slim fingers snaked their way around Wakka's neck until she was nearly strangling him.  Wakka yelled and seized both her wrists in his coarse hands.

            "Lu!  Get off!" he shouted, and the pair continued struggling. 

            It was only natural that the other four people come to investigate what all the noise was about and the second Rikku burst in, she regretted it fully.  

            Not that she had time to regret it, anyway.  As soon as she stopped dead, Yuna and Tidus crashed into her from behind and the trio went down in a tangle of arms, legs, and indignant screeches on Tidus's part from sharp nails sinking into his tan skin.  And to add to the problems on the floor, Zeoron came running in and tripped over the group, sprawling out on top of all three with a loud shriek to boot.

            "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Rikku shouted, numerous other curses leaving her mouth in a flow of Al Bhed, a few of which made Tidus's cheek stain with red. 

            Zeoron clambered to her feet and began pulling Yuna up, Tidus grumbling and shifting his glaring between his wife and Rikku and the scratch marks on his arms, which he rubbed gently.

            "Help, please!" Wakka called from the bed, still struggling with the snarling Lulu.  Rikku and Zeoron exchanged glances before shrugging and moving to pull the Black Mage away from Wakka.  

            Wakka sighed with relief and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and massaging his sore throat with one hand, grimacing.

            "What on earth did you do to her, Wakka?" Yuna asked over the loud shrieks of fury that was Lulu, Zeoron, and Rikku.  Zeoron howled in pain as Lulu clawed her arm and then purple thunder rolled in the young Black Mage's eyes and without hesitation, cast Sleep on the elder Mage, who passed out onto the floor with a groan.

            Rikku blinked and then grinned at Zeoron, who was nursing the scrape on her arm.  Zeoron scowled and Yuna moved to heal the wound.

            "So, what did you say to her, Wakka?" Tidus said, jerking his head to the unconscious Lulu now lying peacefully on the floor.

            "I just said I didn't want to see her face this early," Wakka explained, shrugging his toned shoulders slightly.  

            At once, three pairs of eyes turned to ice as they all switched to Wakka, whose own eyes widened in surprise.  Tidus took a step away from Wakka, out of the line of fire.

            It was if fireworks had exploded in the room as Yuna, Rikku, and Zeoron began shouting at him at the same time, Zeoron threatening to awaken Lulu and let her have at him with anything she chose to use.

*          *            *

            Chappu awoke the next morning feeling refreshed though strange.  The dream he'd had while sleeping had disturbed him, he knew, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what on Spira it had been about.  Shaking his head, Chappu climbed out of the bed and stumbled bleary-eyed into the washroom.

            Emerging a half hour later, Chappu was cleanly dressed, shaven, and ready for the new day of traveling.  Shouldering the Spirit Keeper, he picked up his sack and opened the door.  He stepped into the empty hallway and proceeded to the stairs where he descended to the lower level steadily.

            Once on the ground floor, Chappu took in the common room with a sharp eye, noting Master Lauthon was already busily ordering serving boys and girls around.  He noticed Chappu after a few moments and then jerked his head at the door, signaling Chappu to leave.

            Smirking, Chappu walked silently to the door and moved out into the bright sunlight of the morning, taking in the sights of a busy street of merchants and buyers alike.  

            Once satisfied it was clear, Chappu headed back for the stables and found Sovereign already awake and munching on some greens someone had feed the chocobo.  Chappu smiled and opened the stall door, dropping his sack in the straw on the floor.

            "Morning, Sovereign," he greeted the gold, strapping the Spirit Keeper on his back.  He snapped it with a click and reached for the bridle hanging on the wall.  Quickly, he slipped it onto the chocobo's head and then tied his sack onto Sovereign's back.

            Quietly, Chappu led Sovereign out into the stable yard and mounted the gold, his eyes darting around swiftly, taking in the sights.  Content, he clucked and started Sovereign forward at a brisk pace, disappearing into the throngs of people milling about in the streets on the outskirts of Bevelle.

            —

            It was night by the time Chappu arrived in the crystalline woods of Macalania, he and the chocobo he rode upon nearly exhausted from the harrowing journey through the heart of Bevelle.

            Dismounting, Chappu unsheathed the Spirit Keeper and glanced around.  Though tired, his eyes were still alert as ever as he surveyed the surroundings carefully.

            Quick as lightning, Chappu swung around to slash at an attacking fiend, sending it crashing into the brush a few feet away.  Snarling, the Chimera shrieked and lunged for him again.

            Chappu swung the blade up and caught the Chimera by surprise.  Without wasting another moment, Chappu stabbed the creature through the middle and watched it fade away, sighing with relief.

            Sovereign stood silently as Chappu built the camp up against the enclosure of a large cluster of boulders.  Now ready, Chappu gathered his cloak around himself and lazily watched the dancing flames of the fire before drifting off into sleep's warm embrace.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, yeah?


	4. Reminices and Hardships

Return of Light

            Yuna strode out the doors at the back of the manor, shielding her eyes for moment from the dazzling fiery Zanarkand sun.  She quickly spotted the blond-headed woman she called her cousin sitting on a blanket, her long legs pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees.  She appeared to be focused on the waves crashing on the shore and the gentle sea breeze was blowing a few strand tresses around softly.

            Shaking her head, Yuna gathered up her rose pink skirt in her hands and kicked off her sandals before stepping down onto the white sand of the beach.  She picked her way through the sand, careful to avoid stabbing her bare foot with a broken shell fragment.

            "What's wrong, Rikku?" Yuna asked softly, settling down on the blanket alongside the younger woman.  Rikku blinked and brushed away a few teardrops.

            "Just thinking about Tida," Rikku sighed, bowing her head for moment before looking back out over the water, tears once again evident in the swirled orbs of her bright green Al Bhed eyes. "That's about all I can think about.  Yunie… it's… coming up, ya know?"

            Yuna was silent, her own colored eyes traveling to the ocean's depths.  She narrowed her eyes as if in deep thought, and then shook her head to clear it.

            "Yes, Rikku, I know.  It's hard for all of us.  We… lost her, only to lose her again." Yuna said, her voice mellifluous and delicate to the ear. "But we have to go on.  Tida gave her life in return for ours."

            "I wish you wouldn't say that, Yunie," Rikku murmured, squeezing her legs for a second before sniffling and impatiently swatting at the tears running down her cheeks.

            "I have to, Rikku.  It's the truth."  This time, Yuna's voice was flat.

            "But, Yunie, she—she just died!  And we didn't do anything to stop it!" Rikku burst out, her hands forming tight fists that she slammed into the ground on either side of her. 

            "Nothing!" she burst out again, pounding once more.

            Yuna didn't say anything; didn't move.  How could she counter that?  It was true, every damn word of it.  Tears appeared in her own eyes and she and Rikku, as one, reached for each other, each starting to sob and wail in mourning and now in guilt for Tida.

            —

            Inside, Zeoron watched the women from behind the glass of a window, one hand coming up to press against the cold windowpane.  How could they, after three years, still be so grieved by the loss of Tida?

            "I know why," Zeoron muttered angrily, "because we're all too damn selfish to let her go!  We can't forgive ourselves no matter what the hell we fucking say!"

            Zeoron swung; a ball of raging fire appeared in her hand and she flung it as hard as she could at the far wall; the worn old tapestry burst into flame as ice seeped into Zeoron's eyes, making them colder than the harshest winter of Mt. Gagazet.

            "How can we be so selfish?" she hissed, clenching one fist furiously, her sharp nails digging into the soft flesh of her palm.  She ignored the searing pain and the blood that suddenly appeared like a beacon within her being.

            Zeoron fell her knees, hands coming to her face, tears and blood mixing as one as she began wailing for her friend, her summoner… Tida.

            —

            "I get the feeling we should have stayed back at the house, Wakka," Tidus said, finishing the lace on one yellow and black boot.  He stamped it on the floor of the locker room a few times before nodding to the red-haired older man.

            "It's fine, ya?  Besides, you owe me this one." Wakka said, brushing away Tidus's remark.  He grinned and tossed the blitzball in one handing, spinning it on one finger.

            "Let's blitz!" he said, leading the way out into the Zanarkand Dome, whistling.  Tidus, pushing aside his worries, shook his head and smiled, an almost smirk, his eyes giving away the tenseness he was experiencing and the seriousness of the concentration he was beginning to gather.

            Wakka entered the sphere, closely followed by the tall blond man.  Tidus swam swiftly to one end, Wakka to the other.  Wakka nodded his head and the blitzball shot into the center of the sphere and both men kicked off the sides hard, swimming furiously for the prize.

            By some miracle, Wakka managed to snag the blue-and-white ball first and Tidus was forced to chase him down.  Before Wakka could pull off a shot, Tidus tackled him from behind and took the ball, laughing to himself as Wakka's face contorted in anger and he pursued Tidus.

            Tidus rolled over in the water to avoid Wakka's own lunge for him and kicked, sending the ball sailing straight and fast into the goal.  The siren wailed piercingly and Wakka swore an oath under his breath.  He grit his teeth.

            This was _far_ from over.

*          *            *

            Traveling through Macalania had turned out to be a lot more difficult than Chappu had expected.  It seemed that since there were now more acceptable ways to travel, the fiend population had spread like wildfire through the crystalline wood.

            Chappu clenched his teeth and let out a battle cry.  The Spirit Keeper flashed a brilliant shade of blue and a wave of power swept out from him in rippled waves, killing the fiends rapidly closing in on him.

            Chappu fell to one knee, gasping for air.  He leaned on the blade for support as sweat rolled his face and dripped from a few strands of tousled black hair.  Exhaling, Chappu pushed himself up heavily, brushing his bangs from his eyes.  He grunted as he stretched his black-encased legs.

            Sovereign watched him placidly, chomping on some greens and looking as if he hadn't even noticed the onslaught of fiends that had attacked just moments before.  

            Chappu blinking; the salty sweat had run into his eyes and was now starting to burn—just a little.

            "Ow!  Shit!" Chappu dropped the Spirit Keeper and stumbled for his water jug, flinging things aside left and right as he wildly felt around for it.  The gold chocobo took a step aside as Chappu at last found the jug.  He fumbled in pulling the cork out but wasted no time whatsoever in tilted his head back and dumping nearly all the water in the jug on his face and into his eyes.

            Chappu choked—some of the water had gone up his nose—and he sputtered coughing.  This time it was his nose that was burning.  He could see now, but it was clear his eyes were red and puffy.

            "Fuck!" he gasped, shaking his head.  Sovereign chirped.

            He glared at the chocobo and could have sworn that had it been given voice, it would have been laughing.  Growling, Chappu scowled and slipped a boot under the Spirit Keeper near the hilt.  He jerked and sent it flipping into the air, rays of sun bouncing of its gleaming steel majestically.  Chappu caught it by the help and spun in his hand a few times before sheathing it on his back.

            Sovereign blinked.

            "Stupid choco," Chappu muttered, beginning to gather his belongings and stuffing them into his sack.  He put the cork back into the water jug and shook it, sighing.  A spring was on the other side and he judged that he was somewhere in the middle—and if that idiot bird-man or whatever started bugging him about the damn butterflies again… well, best not to think about that.

            Chappu sighed as he tied the bag on Sovereign and took up the reins.  He clucked to the gold and began walking forward, eyes moving around to take in all sides at once, it seemed.

            The journey was more complicated than he'd imagined when Chappu had decided to make it.  There were even new types of fiends to deal with.  And yet… No, he was beginning to feel the changes.  

            And, without competition the best news so far, the Farplane was growing closer.

*          *            *

            Yuna lay in bed, tucked securely against Tidus's bare chest with his strong arms holding her close, safe.  But somehow, she couldn't embrace sleep.  Tidus snored then, causing her to jump slightly and she blushed in embarrassment, being startled by a mere snore.

            Yuna sighed softly, her thoughts roaming to Chappu, and, of course, her daughter.  Chappu had gone off to "find himself," she believed, or tried to force herself to believe but her heart told her he was searching for Tida just as she had searched for Tidus.

            She smiled, recalling how she had always gone to a pier at sunset and spent a good half an hour just whistling, over and over again, never losing the hope that he would come.

            But when Tida had vanished, she'd given up all hope of having him back.  It seemed as if fate had not wanted her to ever be happy.  And then, just when she truly was with her newfound family, one of the members was ripped away.

            And here she was:  a mother, then not, and then again, and then suddenly not a mother again.  She wouldn't have any more children.  It wasn't that it was too late.  It was just that she felt she couldn't love them as well as she had Tida.  She would only be able to give them half her heart… a small part, to be honest.  Tida had all of her heart, as well as Tidus.  There was no more room; she could tell.

            Despite herself, Yuna felt hot tears spill from her eyes and turned into Tidus's chest, seeking comfort.  Tidus murmured in his sleep and squeezed her gently and warmth spread through her body like a river of love.

            Yuna sighed contentedly and pushed her thoughts away, tucking them into the back of her mind to think about later, when sleep wasn't so close now.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	5. My Confession

Return of Light

            This chapter dedicated to my #1 fan, SoccerChick88.  Thanks for excitement over my work.

            Chappu bolted upright, his eyes darting around wildly in the dark.  His chest heaved and a light sheen of sweat slicked his body and as he reached to run a hand through his hair, he discovered the jet-black strands were wet from perspiration.

            That dream… he hadn't had it for three years, since the day he'd first found Tida and accepted his fate as her guardian, her friend…

            Her lover.

            Well, almost lover.  Chappu only had one regret, and it haunted him day and night.  He'd never really told Tida he'd love her with every part of his being… heart, soul, and mind… He'd never truly proven he'd loved her physically either.  Sure, a few kisses here and there, but…

            A blush abruptly stained Chappu's cheeks and part of his male ego smirked, and then was gone as suddenly as it had come.  That would never happen, no matter how much he wanted.

            He would marry her, of course, without hesitation—unless Tidus killed him or something.  Though having not been around, Tidus was as protective of his daughter as bony cat was over the last scrap of meat.  Light, if Tidus could have read his thoughts along the journey sometimes…

            Chappu shook his head and thought back to the dream.  It was the dream of old, the one that had prompted him to find Tida in the first place.  

            But something this time was different.  Yes, Tida was more defined now that he knew what she looked like; she was no longer a shadowy figure reaching and calling out to him.  Nirvana was no longer lurking in the background with changing images swimming around it.

            Chappu heaved a frustrated sigh and rested his head in one hand as he thought.  What was it about the dream that was really so different.

            Suddenly, his entire body jerked as it dawned on him exactly what was so out of place—it was Tida herself!

            But then, _was_ it Tida?  The girl's hair was long, down to her waist and choppy blond.  Her build was similar to Tida's, with long legs and shapely curves.  The clothes she had on were sporty looking.  And the eyes… 

            Shimmering Persian blue and enrapturing sea green.  Tida to the letter.

            But what was she doing in the dream?  She wasn't calling out to him this time.  She looked almost—no, don't think on that, it'll only break your heart more… but still, she looked as though she was…

            Terrified.

*          *            *

            Morning dawned clear and the sun was shining brightly when Chappu rode into Guadosalam at noon.  Sovereign stopped to let a woman walk by in front of him before stepping lightly up to the inn where Chappu dismounted.

            "Rest easy, Sov," he told the chocobo, patting its neck affectionately.  His eyes traveled to the stairs where so many years before he and Tida had raced up them to reunite with Spira's old heroes to battle a fiend… and where Tida had been rejoined with her mother.

            Deciding checking in could wait, Chappu began heading for the entranceway to the Farplane… only to be intercepted by none other than Maester Kelio, the Maester of the Guado.

            "Ah, Chappu, one of the saviors of the Eternal Calm," the Guado said, clapping his hands together.  He smiled at Chappu.  Chappu glanced at his tangled and stiff blue hair and nodded to him, allowing his lips to turn in the smallest of smiles though he really itched to tell the Maester to fuck off so that he could go see Tida.

            "What brings you to Guadosalam, Chappu?" Maester Kelio inquired, raising one eyebrow questionably at him.  Chappu clamped his mouth to keep from snapping back.

            "Just a visit to the Farplane," he muttered through clenched teeth.

            Maester Kelio seemed oblivious to Chappu's frustration.

            "Ah, planning to see an old relative?  Or a friend, I daresay?" Maester Kelio chuckled and gave the slightest hint of a wink at Chappu.

            Chappu would have loved to knock the hell out of him, traditions be damned.

            "Yes, sir," he mumbled, his arm now beginning to tremble as he fought to restrain himself from sinking the fist of that arm into Maester Kelio's face.  He settled for pulling out his wine flask and taking a long draught as the Maester continued in speaking.

            "Yes, very good.  I was up there earlier seeing some of the old Guado Maesters." Kelio sighed and shook his head regretfully. "Such a chore it is, to be the first Maester of the Guados since Lord Seymour's demise."

            Chappu choked and nearly bit his tongue in two.  _Lord_ Seymour?  He sputtered; then quickly recovered and capped his flask, though still staring at Kelio.

            "Seymour tried to destroy Spira," Chappu began, his voice tight and checked. "He killed countless people in trying to get there.  At the final battle, he killed the High Summoner Lady Tida.  Seymour was no lord; Seymour was a tyrant."

            Kelio's eyebrows rose slightly but he chose to make no comment.  He simply bowed his head to Chappu and turned, striding briskly away into the Guado Mansion.  Chappu glowered after him freely this time.

            _Who did that bastard think he was, calling Seymour a lord?_ Chappu thought, scowling and rolling his eyes.  He moved back to the ramp and continued his climb to the steps.

            The walk to the Farplane wasn't long and Chappu soon found himself looking up at the main entrance to the sacred place.  Suddenly feeling hesitant, Chappu squared his shoulders and set his jaw, eyes now dark.

            He placed one boot on the first step, than another on the second.  Steadily, he ascended the stairs to reach the access to the Farplane.  Chappu sighed and reached one hand forward, breaking through the hazy barrier.  He pushed the rest of the way in and stopped, staring around, momentarily forgetting everything as he took in the wonder of it all.

            Chappu shook his head to clear it and walked the rest of the way into the Farplane.  A few people were scattered around the circular holding, each viewing someone dear to them.  

            But Chappu ignored them.  His eyes were for the girl now standing in front him through the seemingly glass shield.  He placed one hand gingerly on its cool surface and stared hungrily at Tida who stood in front of him, smiling, though sadly.

            "Oh Light, Tida… Light, I miss you.  I love you," he whispered, unaware of the tears silently beginning to weave their trails down his tanned cheeks.  

            Chappu pressed against the glass, wanting nothing more than to get to her, to be with her… to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her… To never let her go again.

            "Oh Light, Tida… Why does this have to hurt so much?  I thought that if I came here, I'd find the strength to let you go finally.  But now, seeing you again… I can't let you go, Tida.  I love you, but yet I can't let you go.  I know I'm being selfish, but… I can't help myself, Tida. 

            "Maybe I'm being stupid as well.  But you're the first person who loved me that way… I was supposed to protect you, and I failed miserably.  Instead of me giving my life to save you, you gave yours to save mine.  It wasn't worth it, Tida.  _I_ wasn't worth it.  I'm not worth much at all really, especially not the cost of your precious life.

            "I should've told you more about my past.  There are… a lot of things I should have told you.  There was so much you didn't know about me.  Most important is that I loved you with all my heart, Tida.  More than—more than you'll ever know, now."

            Chappu stopped closing his eyes tightly and he slammed one fist sharply onto the glass, a sob choking in his throat as he fought back against the emotions tangling up inside him, each straining to free themselves.

            "Light, I love you, Tida!"

            A howl escaped Chappu then, pain-filled and stretching.

            But he didn't notice that Tida's image was slightly blurred, hazy and… flickering.

            —

            Kelio watched the boy from inside the mansion, the globe in front of him glowing with the image of Chappu filling its depths.  It was flickering from color to color, showing pain, love, and anger all at once. 

            Kelio's eyes wavered and he waved one hand.  The globe turned to clear and Kelio sighed, shaking his head.  The boy was strong, yes, but could he be turned?

            "Anyone can be turned, Kelio," a hissing voice countered.

            Kelio dropped his glass and fell to the floor immediately, bowing to the new arrival in the room.

            "My—my lord!  I didn't expect you so soon!" Kelio choked, stuttering on his own words as he cowered in front of the black-shrouded figure.

            "The boy is strong, Kelio.  He must be brought to the Shadow," the hissing voice continued, overlooking Kelio's response to his arrival.  

            "And if he cannot, my lord?" Kelio's voice shook with fear.

            "Then he must die."

            "My—my lord!  Chappu is a valuable key!  Without Tida, he is easily persuaded, I am sure!"

            "No matter.  If he even hesitates, he must be killed.  The girl has quite a bit of influence over him, even in death.  Seymour was ignorant of her power, and now the boy carries quite a bit of this…" the hissing paused as the figure spat contemptuously, "love."

            "Love, my lord?"

            "Silence, you prat!  Yes, the Light feeds on love!  Turn him or kill him!  The Shadow must rule!"

            "Yes, my lord.  It will be as you say."

            "And do stop pretending to be a Guado in my presence.  One Guado's mistake, and I find the entire race pitiful."

            "Yes, my lord."

*          *            *

            "Rikku, this sphere came for you a little while ago," Yuna said, handing the small blue sphere to the blond Al Bhed.  Rikku's eyebrows rose slightly as she took it from Yuna.

            "Wonder what it is?" Rikku said.  Yuna shrugged and Rikku pushed play and set it on the table to watch.  A few seconds later, Cid appeared.

            "Rikku, we've got some problems back here at New Home.  We're receiving words of a few—uh, uprisings in some strange places.  Fiends are multiplying in some of the weirdest places.  And—oh, fuck being proper.  It's some pretty freaky shit, if ya ask me, kid.  Those damn fiends nearly destroyed one of my new airships and I'll be damned if they do another.  Get your ass back here pronto and bring Yuna and hers with ya.  We've got to deal with this shit now!  Do as I say!"

            The sphere cut off and Rikku blinked, and then blushed crimson.  Her dad had never been, ah, proper, as he put it.  Yuna, however, was staring at the sphere with an amused expression.

            "I'll get Tidus and Zeoron.  You get Lulu and Wakka," Yuna said, her voice serious.  Rikku took one look at Yuna's hard features and ran off to fulfill her orders.  

            Yuna, on the other hand, strode purposely for her and Tidus's bedchambers.  No doubt that louse was sleeping away the day in their four-poster bed.  Scowling, she burst through the doors to find a surprised Tidus bolt up in bed, looking ready for an attack.

            "Yuna, what—"

            "Get up!" Yuna snapped, not all her usual placid self. "Something is happening, and I've no doubts that it will turn into something bigger."

            "Shadow?" Tidus was on his feet in a flash and hurriedly pulling on his clothes.  Yuna paused for a moment to study his naked form before going to the closet to pack, a lazy smile gracing her lips.

            Fifteen minutes later the group was gathered in the foyer, ready to leave at Rikku's word.  Wakka was shooting angry glances at Lulu, muttering under his breath.  The Black Mage, however, ignored him.

            "Let's go, everyone," Rikku said, nodding.  She slung her bag over her shoulder and opened the door, walking out into the front yard.  She strode across the walkway heading for the awaiting hover bike that would carry her to the awaiting airship Titan.

            Rikku shielded her eyes for the briefest of moments to glance back at her party members.  Light, what next for them?  Hadn't they been through enough already?

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	6. Shadow Rising

Return of Light

            REVIEWS, PLEASE!!!  If I get a lot—but not all from the same person—I'll put up two chapters next time I update, which will be about three updates this week—one more after the two (if, there) and then none for a week because I'll be gone on vacation.  Cheers!

            "Pops!" Rikku said, a smile appearing on her face her father's voice called to her from the communicator.

            "Rikku?  That you?  You sound different." Cid's voice, still gruff as ever, held affection for his daughter—and joy that it was her he was speaking to.

            "Yeah, Pops, it's me.  What's up?" Rikku tossed her head as she punched the button on the communicator to speak back.

            "What in blazes isn't goin' on?  Fiends are sproutin' up ev'rywhere I look!  There're even some I have't even hurd of!" Cid exclaimed.

            "New fiends?  Oh, no!  Chappu went off on his own!  Do you think he's okay?" Rikku wrung her hands, thinking of the dark-haired young man.

            "That kid's tough as a rock.  He'll be fine.  But, Rikku, fiends don't just start multiplin' like this.  It's not natural!" Cid told her.

            "Right, Pops.  Yunie and I'll look into it.  Don't worry.  We'll put an end to all this!" Rikku said, clenching one fist and nodding.

            "Good!  In the meantime, you be careful.  I don't like the looks of all this.  Later, kid." Cid said, signing out.

            Rikku turned the communicator call off and looked out the window of the Titan cockpit, her eyes roaming over the passing landscapes as they sailed for New Home, rebuilt on Bikanel Island.

            "Rikku?" Yuna approached the blond from behind.  Rikku spun her chair around to face her cousin.

            "Yeah?

            "Was that Uncle Cid?" Yuna asked, taking a seat and rolling closer to Rikku.

            "Yeah, that was Pops.  I don't like this, Yunie.  New species of fiends and more of them massing?  It's just not normal.  I think… could the Shadow be rising again?" Rikku said, looking at Yuna.

            Yuna's colored eyes widened in surprise. "The Shadow?  But we defeated it three years ago!  How could it rise again?"

            "I don't know, Yunie, but it looks like it is.  And if that's true, than we've got some major problems.  Number one being no Tida, no Aeon of Light," Rikku said, sighing.  She stood up and crossed her arms under her breasts, frustration appearing on her bright features.  She stared out the window at nothing.

            "This is may be more difficult than we know," Yuna murmured, crossing her ankles and staring at the floor, deep in thought.  Rikku sighed again.

            —

            "Can you feel that Zeoron?" Lulu's voice interrupted Zeoron's meditating state.  Her voice was so abrupt that it startled Zeoron, nearly making her fall from the tabletop.

            "Feel what, Lulu?" Zeoron asked, uncrossing her legs and letting them fall to the floor where she stood.  She tossed the pillow she'd been sitting on back onto the sofa.

            "That darkness.  I can feel it, clear as day.  It's a little foggy to me, but it's so… dark, like it's pulsing with evil.  I don't like it," Lulu said, closing her eyes and then reopening them to gaze at Zeoron with cloudy crimson orbs.

            Zeoron frowned, closing her own eyes and embracing her magic source.  It was if heaven itself was filling her as she let the blissful power coarse through her.

            But then it changed.  The pleasure began to fade to be replaced by a saddening gloom.  Zeoron tried to force it away but it only came on stronger.  She grit her teeth and felt sweat break out on her brow.

            Her eyes flashed open. "It's the Shadow.  It's taking up the magic.  Or trying to, at least."

            Lulu nodded. "That's what I thought.  It's clearer for you to see, though, since you have more power than I." 

            Zeoron looked at her and Lulu smiled, shaking her head.

            "It's completely understandable.  You're younger than I am and I've been out of practice for a quite a number of years," she explained.  One finger twirled with a strand of black hair.

            "Thank you," Zeoron murmured softly.

            "Now we've got a problem.  Shadow is coming, but what can we do to stop it?  Despite it, you and I are the most powerful Black Mages in all of Spira.  What little power we have may hold it off a little while, but then what?" Lulu said, resting her head in one hand.

            Zeoron shook her head and sat down across from the elder Mage. "I don't know.  Without Tida and the Aeon of Light, we don't stand much of chance.  Sure, Yuna can summon again, but I don't think even the aeons can stand up to Shadow."

            Lulu nodded in agreement. "The aeons are strong, but no where near as strong as the Shadow is becoming—and quickly, at that.  They may help hold it off, but no more."

            "Light!  What on Spira can we do then?" Zeoron growled, banging one fist onto the tabletop.  She tossed her head, her eyes flashing angrily.

            Lulu sighed. "I don't know, Zeo.  There has to be something.  Maybe Yuna can talk to the fayth; ask them for help.  Until then, however, there is very little you and I can do.  But even if we did cast against the Shadow, it wouldn't last very long."

            Zeoron groaned. "Damn it!"

            —

            "Why is the Shadow coming back, ya?  I thought we beat it!" Wakka said, glancing at Tidus, who was busily checking Caladbolg over for any marks.

            Tidus paused and then went back to inspecting the sword. "I don't know, Wakka.  All I know is that it is coming back.  Maybe all we beat was Seymour using the Shadow's power.  And now the Shadow's finally decided to take control itself."

            Wakka nodded. "Makes sense, I guess.  But I still don't like it."

            "I don't either, Wakka.  But right now, we've got to help out as best we can.  As it appears, there's not much we can do to stop it as this time.  But I'll be damned if I let it destroy Spira, and the Eternal Calm we've tried so hard to establish."

            "I'm wit ya, brother," Wakka said, clapping a hand on Tidus's shoulder.  He spun World Champion on one finger, frowning as he thought back to the Shadow.

            Tidus sighed and held Caladbolg up to study it in the light.

            The alarm cut his inspection sort, however, and the next thing was the voice following it.

            "Tidus!  Wakka!  We've got a problem on starboard—and it's got teeth!" Rikku's voice yelled over the intercom.  They could hear Yuna shouting in the background.

            With one glance at each other, both men took off like a shot for the deck.  They raced along the corridors before finally reaching the deck where they discovered what looked like a long black lizard about the length of almost half the Titan.  It had long white claws and gleaming fangs at least five feet in span.  The black proved be shimmering scales all along its body. 

            "Holy shit!  What the hell is this thing?" Tidus cried, gripping Caladbolg tightly in his right hand.  He grit his teeth as the thing roared and reared, now sailing along with the Titan.

            "I don't know and I don't give a shit.  All I know is that this thing's gettin' ready to die!" Wakka called back, the wind whipping his orange hair.  He held World Champion firmly under his arm, waiting for the call to attack.

            Yuna swung her staff around in her hands and Rikku stood beside her, the Godhand securely fastened on her arm.  Her swirled eyes were dark with concentration.  Lulu and Zeoron appeared next to them, Lulu clutching the Onion Knight and Zeoron playing with a small harp-like article clutched tautly in her left hand—a Pararin, a small marble figure that was used to cast magic.

            "Ready, everyone?" Yuna said, raising her voice enough to be heard over the wind rushing past them.  She held the staff in front of her.

            "Zeo, Lulu, take the sides and attack with what you've got.  Wakka, you take the point.  I don't think I'll be able to do much, so I'll guard Yuna.  Rikku, do what you feel will help," Tidus ordered, taking charge.  He took up position beside his wife, holding Caladbolg steady.

            "Firaga on my count," Lulu yelled to Zeoron, who nodded.  Lulu brought her hand up and Zeoron clenched her fist, flames beginning to appear around it, licking at her hand.

            "Now!  Firaga!"

            "Firaga!" Zeoron echoed, unleashing the bright red flames.  The beast howled but it was obvious little damage was taken.  

            "This is gonna be a tough one!" Wakka shouted, letting loose with World Champion, hitting the fiend on the shoulder.  World Champion's spikes sliced its shoulder, blood appearing to ooze forth and be strewn back into the wind.

            Rikku flung a grenade as hard as she could at the fiend, aiming for its head.  The speeds at they were traveling, however, caused the grenade to explode on the beast's hindquarters.

            "Damn it!" Rikku cursed, readying another grenade.

            "Hold!  I'm going to summon!" Yuna called, swinging her staff in a wide arc.  Tidus stepped back out of the way, his eyes still on the fiend.

            Yuna closed her eyes. "Valefor, Keeper of the Skies, come forth!"

            She brought the staff down swiftly, and, with a loud shriek, the flying aeon sailed toward them from a burst of clouds.  With a second cry, it landed next Yuna, who patted its head and sent it into the air again.

            Valefor surged forth, attacking with its claws.  The beast rolled over in midair, successfully dodging the aeon's sharp talons.  Valefor let out a sharp roar and swung its wings out, hitting the fiend with an unseen attack that did some damage, and more than two doses of Firaga had done, anyway.

            "Thundaga!" Zeoron shouted, embracing through the Pararin and sending a reign of lightning down onto the beast.  It howled with pain as the lightning ripped through its body.

            Valefor vanished at Yuna's command and she opened her mouth to summon again but was thrown off at the fiend suddenly attacked, sweeping its tail along the deck, sending everyone landing hard against the outer wall of the airship.

            Tidus grunted and pushed himself up on Caladbolg, gripping Yuna's arm to pull her up along with him.  Wakka stumbled to his feet and flung World Champion as hard as he could.  Lulu cast Blizzaga at the same time, her and Zeoron struggling to stand.

            Yuna turned to heal them but Rikku stopped her. "We're fine!  Summon!" Rikku yelled, getting unsteadily to her feet, cuts and bruises already showing.

            Yuna nodded and held her staff out level. "Come to me, Bahamut!"

            A deafening roar echoed in the sky around them as the dragon aeon appeared, its great wings beating in sync with the movements of the clearly surprised fiend.  Quickly, Bahamut opened his mouth and a burst of flame shot out, catching the beast on fire.  It howled in agony and fell.  Bahamut disappeared as the party ran to the side to watch the fiend plummet to the ground below and die.

            Yuna knees buckled under her and she fell to her rear in relief, sighing.  Rikku soon joined her cousin and leaned against her for support.

            "I'm afraid I don't have the energy for Cura, Rikku," Yuna murmured.  Rikku shook her head. "It's all right, Yunie.  I don't hurt so much anymore, now that's it over."

            "Here," Zeoron said, handing Rikku a potion.  She glanced at Lulu and Wakka, both of whom had already downed their own potions.

            Rikku gave Zeoron a grateful smile as she tilted her head back and gulped the green liquid down.  Exhaling with release as her cuts and bruises instantly healed, Rikku stifled a yawn.

            "Let's go to bed, shall we?  It'll be morning by the time we reach New Home," she said, blinking to try and force her eyes to stay open.  She'd forgotten that with potions, sleep usually came afterward.

            "Right, Rikku," Yuna said.  Tidus smiled and picked his wife up in his arms, Caladbolg on his back.  Yuna held the staff against her as Tidus began walking for the doors.  Zeoron helped Rikku to her feet and slung the woman's arm over her shoulders, supporting her as she escorted her back inside.  Wakka and Lulu followed, Lulu leaning against the muscular Besaidian for help.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	7. Awakening an Angel

Return of Light

            Pain.

            That was all she could feel, floating in this void.  Her body was level, yes, in its fully laid out state—she could feel that, at least, aside from the pain, but mostly the pain.

            Oh, Light, how it hurt.  What was causing her so much agony?  Why was she forced to feel such sweet torture?  What had she done to deserve this?

            _Because you must suffer,_ said a little voice in her head, _because you caused others to suffer and are now paying for it, my dear_.

            "Suffer?  How did I cause others to suffer?  I—I don't remember!  I don't remember anything!" She felt her lips move in answer and then a fresh spurt of pain that made her cry out. 

            _You _will_ listen and _not_ talk, my dear!  This is only the beginning!_

"The beginning?  The beginning of what?" Was that fear in her voice?  Fear, what was that?  Everything was so confusing; she couldn't remember.  

            _I said silence, brat!_

            More pain.  Her body jolted with it and she cried out again but was still unable to truly move.  She wanted to open her eyes, but… how?

            _Leave her alone!_

A new voice.  Female.  Was it?

            The other voice hissed. _She is mine!  Do you hear?  Mine!_

_            No, she is not!  She serves the Light!_

"The Light?" Memory began to stir; something warm began to grace through her, filling her to almost bursting. "Oh, yes, the Light!  Oh, the beautiful Light!"

            _No!  She is mine!  Mine I say!_

_            Away with you, Shadow-server!  Be gone!  The Shadow will not have her any longer!_

Something shimmering began to glow around her; she could feel it.  It was embracing her, bathing her in its warmth.  Everything was growing brighter… Oh, it was so _warm_!

            She was being lifted from the floating she'd been forced to endure.  The pain was gone as well.  She'd been floating for forever, it seemed.  But, oh, the Light!  

            "Oh, Light," she breathed.

            Someone screamed.

            Her eyes flashed open.

            —

            A woman was cradling her in her arms, calling her a something.  Was it a name?  

            She blinked and stared up at the woman, whose hair was… strange.  It was long and an odd shade of blue… or was it green?  She shook her head, clearing it.  It wasn't important.  She was back in the Light!

            The woman was still talking to her, saying the same thing over and over.  She focused on it, trying to make out the sound.  It was so strange, but yet… it was so familiar.  Her memory began to prick again but she pushed it away.  She didn't want to remember now; she wanted to feel the Light.  She'd been trapped for so long in that darkness… What was it the woman had called it?  Oh, yes, the Shadow.

            She shivered.  She never wanted to go back.

            The woman stopped calling to her and stopped, tears appearing.  She opened her mouth, wanting to tell her not to cry; there was no reason to cry.  She was safe; she was safe in the Light.

            But then, _who_ was she?

            She stared up at the woman who was now hurriedly wiping away the tears, trying to not cry.  Something about her was so recognizable, but yet she couldn't place it.  Fighting against the feelings telling her to rest, she strained to remember.  A name.

            "Yunalesca?" she heard herself gasp out.  A sob escaped the woman's throat and she cradled her closer, holding her against her body and rocking her back and forth.

            "Oh, yes, darling, you do remember!  I know it's hard, but please, don't fight.  You're safe now; you're safe.  Go to sleep.  Worry in the morning," she blabbered, brushing a few strands out of her face.

            Sleep.  Oh, yes, sleep.  She felt her eyes closing again and fear seized her.  No!  She had to stay in the Light!  The Shadow would get her again—NO! 

            Light filled her, and she drifted into sleep's embrace.

*          *            *

            Chappu tripped and fell forward, colors flashing in front of his eyes and through his mind.  He gripped the sides of his head in his hands and winced, but it wasn't pain that he felt.  Surprised, he let go.  It was as if nothing had happened.

            Startled, he got to his feet and glanced around.  No one had even noticed that he'd fallen.  But why had the colors appeared?  What was their meaning?

            He shook it off and started forward again in his swagger, his eyes on the bar in front of him.  Tonight, he wanted to drink himself drunker than anyone had ever done before.  Drunk enough to make him take off all his clothes and dance on the tables—and not even give half a damn.

            It was loud in the bar, with the singing and dancing girls and the men all talking rowdily, some clinking class together in a toast.  He took a seat at the bar and tossed his head the bartender.

            "Wine," Chappu ordered and the man passed him a glass of blood-red liquid that Chappu quickly took a gulp of.  Warmth hit him and he suddenly felt a little dazed.

            "Marvelous," he murmured, drinking again.

            "Easy, son, that's strong stuff," the bartender said, watching Chappu quickly down the rest of the wine in one long gulp.  

            "Mind you own business—and bring me another.  I'll be over in the corner," Chappu snapped, getting up and stalking away to the table he'd spotted half hidden in the shadows of the corner.  He sat down, already tipsy enough to have to blink several times when a barmaid brought him another glass of wine.

            "Thanks," Chappu said, ignoring the fact that his voice slurred.  This was what he wanted: to be as drunk as possible.  He'd never drunk much before, a sip here and there.

            He took another long drink and smiled into his wine cup.  Yes, this was perfect.  A dancer came up in front of, nearly popping out of her tight dress.

            "Hello there, sugar.  Care for a dance?" Her teeth were brilliantly white and she was pretty, Chappu admitted, but he wasn't interested in sex—not with her anyway.

            "Sorry, my dear, but this—"—he raised his glass—"is for me and someone else."

            She put on a pout and promptly sat down in his lap.  Chappu nearly choked on his drink.  He was beginning to get drunk, yes, but why did some dancer girl have to come along and ruin it?

            "Are you sure, there, sugar?" One hand brushed his cheek and the other went and dangled over his crotch.  He stiffened and grabbed her hand.

            "I said no, honey," he said, firmly but sweetly.  He pushed her off of him.

            She made a noise and stomped one heeled foot, but Chappu ignored her and took another lazily draught on his wine.  Who cared if she threw a hissy fit?

            "No one turns me down!" she screeched.

            Chappu wasn't sure how he knew; he just knew he did.  In one swift movement, his right hand came up to block her slap and then to block her kick—and all without spilling a drop of good wine.  After all, what good would it do to let it go to waste?

            She shrieked and began to start hitting him.  Chappu warded off her blows and set down his goblet, now thoroughly angry.  In one swift move, he slung her over his shoulder and carried her outraged form to the door, dumping her outside on her rear.

            "When I say no, I mean no.  You got that?" he snarled, slamming the door shut and stalking back to his table.  No one had even noticed what had happened just moments before.

            Chappu scowled and drew his cloak around him.  He dipped his head for another drink.  

            And stopped.

            Slowly, he lowered the glass down and frowned at the man now sitting across from him at the table, black hood shading his face but those pale red eyes gleamed in the darkness.

            "Who the hell are you?" Chappu demanded, drawing out each syllable.

            "That is not important, boy.  You feel it, don't you?" the cloaked figure said in a croaky, hoarse voice.

            "Feel what?" Chappu muttered nonchalantly, sitting back in his chair and draping his arm over the back.  He glanced up at the ceiling before allowing his eyes to move back to the black shrouded figure.

            "Don't play games with me, boy.  I know you can feel it pulling at you.  The darkness is in your heart.  Don't try and fight.  Let the Shadow have you, boy," the figure hissed and the pale eyes turned darker, rubies shining in a cavern.

            Chappu's deep blue eyes turned navy, like a gathering storm in the distance.  He leaned forward onto the table, resting his hands on the edge. "There is darkness in my heart, yes, but only because the Light cannot shine without the dark.  I serve the Light; I will never serve the Shadow," he growled.

            The figure chuckled forebodingly and Chappu felt stealthily behind him with one hand to grip the Spirit Keeper that appeared while keeping his eyes trained on the figure.  He wasn't going to die, not yet.

            It happened very abruptly.  One second, the figure was laughing and the next it had thrown off its cloak and lunged for him, a dagger evident in his hand.  Chappu didn't hesitate; he sidestepped and brought the Spirit Keeper up with a loud yell and jammed it as hard as he could through the thing's middle.

            The figure screamed and howled in pain as Chappu jerked the Spirit Keeper back out and slashed out with the blade, a quick slice removing its head.

            The common room was deathly quiet as Chappu leaned back against a table, breathing hard and his heart pounding in chest like a drum.  The Spirit Keeper was covered in dark red blood, some even black.  

            _A Shadowfiend_, he thought, staring down at the headless lump on the floor.  He spat and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  He reached for the wine, finished it off before turning, and, ignoring the stares, swept from the bar, and headed straight for the stables.  He'd be damned if he'd stay in Luca another moment.  Not if the Shadowfiends wanted him dead now.

            But why?

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	8. Journey to Her Past

Return of Light

            Her eyes opened to see a white ceiling overhead.  She blinked, clearing her eyes of sleep.  A yawn, and she sat up, clutching the sheet to her bare chest.  The air was slightly cool and her skin prickled from it.

            The aqua-haired woman was lying back in a chair next to the bed, her eyes closed and her face relaxed, giving off the feel of a peaceful dream.  

            She swung her legs over the bed and pushed herself to her feet, wrapping the sheet around her body.  She stood unsteadily and managed to totter to the door before she stumbled and was forced to sit on the floor.  

            She'd forgotten how to walk.  Or could be she was just so tired?  Yes, tired, that was it.  Her stomach rumbled.  She needed energy, really.  Yes, food.  That was it.

            The woman stirred and she opened her eyes, blinking the grogginess of sleep from her pale orbs.  She looked to the bed and leapt up at not seeing the girl.  Her head spun to the open door to find the girl sitting there, looking back at her with tranquil eyes, waiting.  Her blond hair cascaded down her back in soft ripples, though a bit choppy at the ends.

            Smiling, the woman stood and walked to the girl and helped her to her feet.

            "Hungry, darling?" she asked, leading her out the door and into what the girl guessed was a—a kitchen?  She shook her head as her mottled memories began dancing again but still flashing just out of her reach.  There were colors, some that formed half-finished shapes of people but… she shook her head, stumbling.

            "You'll remember everything.  Just be patient and don't fight it," the woman soothed, helping her sit in a chair.  She moved away and came back, handing her something round and red.

            "Now, what is it?" the woman asked kindly.

            She stared at the round object and rolled it over in her hands.  It was light and smelled… delicious!  Without bothering to answer, she sunk her teeth and juice dribbled from the corners of her mouth.

            "An apple," she replied, though her voice was a little hoarse, as though she hadn't used it in the longest time.  She chewed on the soft fruit.  The woman nodded and smiled, relieved, getting up to fix a drink.

             "Yunalesca."

            The woman stopped and her head whirled around. "Yes?"

            "That's your name, isn't it?  It's so familiar, but… oh!" The girl bit her lip and frowned, frustrated at not being able to figure it all out.

            "Please.  You will remember in time.  You've much to learn yet," Yunalesca soothed, setting a glass of water on the table and brushing back a few strands of blond hair.

            "Yunalesca… can you—can you tell me my name?  Do I even have one?" the girl asked, taking a small sip from the glass.  Her eyes traveled up to Yunalesca's face.

            Yunalesca swallowed. "Your name."  She shook her head. "I can't tell you, darling.  You must remember on your own—I know you don't want to hear that," she added hastily, seeing the girl's eyes darken, "but that's the way it has to be."

            The girl lowered her eyes and sighed. "Well, could you at least supply me with a—a dress?  Is that it?"

            Yunalesca chuckled. "Yes, I think I can manage that.  Can you walk now?"

            In answer, the girl pushed back in her chair and stood, unwavering, the sheet draped around her elegantly, with her waist-length hair tumbling down her back with a few tresses trailing over her shoulders.

            Yunalesca nodded and stood as well, leading the way back into the bedroom and to a large wardrobe against the wall.  She pulled both the doors open, revealing colorful dresses, some silk and some plain cotton.  There were a few with lace on the trim and collar.

            "I think for today you should wear this until you start to get used to things again," Yunalesca said, removing a sky blue cotton dress carefully from the wardrobe.  It was long in length, with bell-bottomed sleeves and a thin white belt around the waist.  The collar was slightly V-shaped, with white running along the insides.  

            "It's beautiful," the girl whispered, fingering the dress lightly in her hand.  Yunalesca smiled and pulled out some underclothes.

            "Let's get you dressed and then we'll try to get your memories back."

*          *            *

            "See what I mean, kid?" Cid growled, pointing to the screens that were currently showing pictures of new fiends, along with a few stats they'd figured out on the side.

            "Yeah, Pops, I see.  Come up with any names yet?" Rikku muttered wryly, waving one hand carelessly in the air.  She turned back to Yuna and the gang.

            "Anyone got a plan?" Rikku asked, holding her arms out to the sides, palms up.

            Yuan shrugged with a smile and shook her head. "We don't really have enough information to form a plan.  We need to know more to do more."

            "We've got to do some scouting on the Shadow—and those Shadowfiends Chappu told us about a little while ago," Lulu said, stepping forward.

            "Yeah.  Red eyes and usually shrouded in black with the hood up, covering their face.  It's pretty easy to spot, if ya ask me.  All we've got to do is find out where to look," Zeoron agreed, moving up next to the elder Mage.

            "Then let's get on it," Wakka said, clenching one fist.  He nodded to Lulu. "You and I can go to Besaid and check out some of the shady places in town."

            Lulu nodded.

            "Good.  Then Rikku and I will go to Bevelle and have a look around.  One of us is bound to turn up something," Zeoron said, jerking her head and slinging her dark braid over her shoulder, purple eyes flashing.

            "And Tidus and I will stay around just to be safe," Yuna said, turning slightly to look up at her husband's hard face, eyes filled with concentration of thought.

            "Then let's go!" Rikku said, punching one fist in the air, her left leg crooking up slightly.

*          *            *

            "I don't understand.  Why would I want to attack it?  It hasn't done anything to me," the girl said, staring, bewildered, at Yunalesca.  Yunalesca sighed and glowered at the fiend, shifting the blame to it.

            "It's a fiend, honey.  You've got to kill it.  Otherwise, it may kill someone else.  Now come on, you've been here a month already.  You've got to learn in order to remember," she explained slowly, readjusting the girl's grip on the watery blue sword she held.

            "But it's—"

            She never got to finish her sentence; at that moment, the fiend snarled and leapt, aiming for both women with a ferocious roar.  Yunalesca yelled and stumbled back, tripping and going down.  

            But the girl never moved.  Swiftly, she crouched and swung the sword up, catching the fiend through the middle and sending it over her head to land on the other side of where she stood.  Yunalesca sat there, too stunned for words.

            Finally, she found her voice. "You remembered how to defend!" she gasped, getting awkwardly to her feet, still gaping at the girl, whose eyes returned from their suddenly cold state.

            "Defend?  Was that what that was?  Goodness, it felt so natural.  Like… like I'd done it before," she murmured softly.  Abruptly, she dropped the sword and went to her knees, clutching her head.  Yunalesca started to rush forward but halted at a raised hand.

            "No!  Wait!" The girl whimpered. "Something—something's happening!"

            "Wha—?"

            _"We fight together, or not at all!"_

            "The battle… yes, a battle!  Zeoron!  Aunt Rikku—Lulu!  Uncle Wakka!"

_            "I call forth the Aeon of Light!  Please, hear and come help us to fight!"_

            Her own voice.

            "The Aeon of Light!  Yes!"

            A loving brush on her cheek._ "Hey—don't give up yet."_  

_"YUNA!"_

"Mama!  Dad!"

            _"It ends—now!"_

            _"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"_

            Pain.  All over.

            _"Did you really think it would be that easy, Lady Tida?  Did you really think the Shadow would be willing to give up the battle so early on?  Foolish girl."_

            That voice.

            "Seymour!  The battle of Light and Shadow!"

            _"Tida!"_

"Chappu!  Oh, Light—Chappu!  I love you!"

            _"You'll always be in mine_._"_

            Her eyes flashed open, startling Prussian blue and vibrant sea green.

            "I am High Summoner Lady Tida, Savior of Spira!"

            She stopped, tears filling her crystal orbs.  She dropped back to her knees, a sob escaping her throat. "Oh, Chappu… Chappu, my love…"

            "Your memories… they've returned," Yunalesca whispered hoarsely.

            Tida shook her head sadly and picked up the blue sword:  the Brotherhood, her father's old sword.

            "Part of me wishes I didn't remember.  I—I'm dead, aren't I, Yunalesca?  I died after the battle, didn't I?" Tida laughed bitterly, wiping at her tears.

            Yunalesca nodded silently, not sure what to say to comfort the poor girl.

            "It's been three years, Yunalesca.  I died three years ago, and the Shadow took me.  We didn't really beat it.  We only beat part of it, along with Seymour." Tida sighed, and lowered her head. "We didn't truly win."

            "No, not really," Yunalesca murmured, unsure of what she could possibly say after that.

            "Well, I know one thing," Tida said, a smirk lifting the corners of her mouth.  She stood up and one hand picked up a section of the dress she had on.  "Even I am dead, there's no way in hell I'm wearing a dress."

            Yunalesca laughed. "No, I suppose not."

            Tida's smirk deepened and she slung the Brotherhood over her shoulder. "I do think I'll keep the hair, though, for now.  But in a braid would be better.  Agreed?"

            "Agreed."

            "Well, then.  Let's go.  I've got to catch up on what's been going on—and take off this—this hideous _thing_!"

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	9. Searching for a Sign

Return of Light

            Chappu yelled in pain as the fiend's claw caught him a slash on the arm.  He stumbled backward into a building.  It was strange here in Kilika.  Fiends had suddenly attacked the town.  Houses and businesses alike were on fire and there were people running everywhere, women screaming and children crying.

            The men were fighting back just as Chappu was.  A few ex-Crusaders were struggling with the fiends as well, with guns and swords—basically anything that could do damage.

            Chappu growled and jammed his blade into the fiend before gripping his injured arm with his hand, wincing but ignoring the blood that squeezed between his fingers and trailed down the length of his arm.  His groaned and slid down the outside wall of the building, praying a fiend didn't suddenly decide to attack him.  

            "Light, I wish I'd remembered to stock up on Potions," he said gruffly, hardly recognizing his own voice.  He shook his head, trying to clear it.

            "Here!" 

            Someone seized the back of his head and tilted something into his mouth.  Potion.  He swallowed greedily and felt his arm heal instantly.  He blinked.  The blood was still there, on various parts of his body, but there were no marks.

            "Thanks," he muttered, moving to get a look at his rescuer. 

            But there was no one there.  Chappu shook his head again and pushed himself up with the Spirit Keeper.  There was still a battle to fight.

            And a Shadowfiend at the heart of it, no doubt.

*          *          *

            "See anything, Rikku?" Zeoron asked, walking alongside the blond-haired woman on the road leading into the town of Kilika.  Rikku shook her head, blond tresses flying.

            "Nothing.  But we're almost in Kilika.  I'm not giving up yet.  I just wish the airship would have been able to get us to the other side without breaking down."  Rikku sighed. "Damn machina."

            Zeoron giggled. "Easy, Rikku.  Walking's not that bad, ne?"

            "Oh, be quiet."

            Zeoron giggled again.

            "Huh?" Rikku stopped and narrowed her eyes. "Is that—?"

            "Smoke!" Zeoron shouted, breaking into a dead run, Rikku joining her a second later.  The older woman had to push herself to get up with faster—and younger—Black Mage.

            They dashed down the hill and burst through the gates of the town, stopping in a moment of shock to stare at the rapidly burning buildings, some the flames reaching nearly 50 feet in the air.

            And then there were the fiends.  Of every shape and size, and some neither recognized even after dealing with many over the years.  Women were screaming and trying to protect their wailing children and the men were desperately trying to fend off the attacking beasts.

            Rikku swore under her breath. "You put out the blazes and I'll try to help out with the fiends."

            "Right." Zeoron jerked her head and clenched her fist, concentrating.  Rikku darted off among the chaos, vanishing within its misery.

            Zeoron closed her eyes and then opened them abruptly. "BLIZZAGA!" she roared, sweeping her arm in a wide arc around her body, sending the chilling ice over everything.  The flames died down low, but still not completely out.  But it would be enough.

            She breathed in relief and surged forward.

            "Zeo!  Look out!"

            Zeoron turned and barely managed a scream before a blade cut down the offending fiend that had dove for her, going for the kill.  She fell and rolled over, covering her head.

            "Zeo!  Are you all right?"

            Zeoron opened one eyes and looked up at the familiar voice. "Chappu?"

            Chappu grinned, but it didn't quite reach his arctic blue eyes. "What are you doing down here in Kilika?  I thought you were supposed to be in Home."

            "Rikku and I came here to hunt Shadowfiends.  We want answers.  Wakka and Lulu went to Besaid.  We've got to hurry and make this place safe so we can go help them.  If my thinking's right—"—she grunted as Chappu hoisted her to her feet—"—Besaid is in the same state."

            Chappu nodded and shouldered the Spirit Keeper before using it to point in a direction off to their left. "I thought I glimpsed Rikku over that way.  Come on!"

            He dashed off, Zeoron close on his heels.  The dodged around people and buildings, ducked a few offending fiends, and then stopped, dead, in an open square.

            "What the—?" Zeoron gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

            "Get me the hell outta here!" Rikku shouted, banging on… well, something.

            Towering above them was a monstrous fiend.  It looked like an Ochu, but not quite.  It black and red with hints of purple here and there.  Its mouth was large, with sharp razor-edge teeth.  And Rikku looked to be trapped in its midsection where what looked like a cage was, with narrow strips of whatever gruesome things the fiend was made of.

            Not to mention the black-clad figure standing next to it.

            "Shadowfiend!"

            The beast struck out with a tentacle and both Zeoron and Chappu dove out of its path, Zeoron with a loud yell.  She rolled over and over before leaping back up to her feet.  Chappu spun in flip and landed squarely on his feet, holding the Spirit Keeper securely in front of him with both hands.

            "Any ideas, Zeo?" he called, fixing the fiend with his cold blue eyes.

            "No!" Zeoron yelled back, ducking another tentacle swipe.  She braced herself and then leapt again. "But I'm workin' on it!"

            "Until then—take this!" Chappu shouted, swinging the slightly glowing Spirit Keeper and hacking off a tentacle.  He spun his body and came around to slice off another.

            "My turn!  FLARE!" Zeoron yelled, flinging her hand at the beast, a wave of fire shooting out from her open palm.  It roared in anger and Rikku tumbled back into the cage.

            "Fire!" Rikku shouted, getting to her knees and gripping the shafts in her hands. "Fire works best against these kinds of fiends!"

            "Thanks for the tip!  Just hang on!" Zeoron called.

            "What the hell else am I gonna do?" Rikku muttered, eyeing her prison warily.

            "Zeo!  Charge up!" Chappu commanded, grunting as a tentacle snapped his wrist.  He tried to get the Spirit Keeper up in time but a second tentacle snatched that arm and a third grabbed his ankle.  He yelled as the first two released and he was suspended, upside-down, in the air.

            "Chappu!"

            "Do something!" he growled, sitting up to avoid a swipe from a limb.

            "Like what?!"

            "Anything!" he roared, falling back and then pulling himself up again to try and free himself.

            Zeoron muttered under her breath and raised her hands above her head. "SILENT SCREAM—FIRAGA!"

            Channeling all her power, Zeoron focused on her special ability and on the flames now billowing in her mind.  Concentrating, she combined the two and when they erupted, blazes shot sky high with dark purple screaming around. 

            The fiend and, oddly enough, the Shadowfiend, burst into flame and Chappu hit the ground with a sickening crunch—a broken bone, maybe a few, no doubt—and Rikku managed to break free from the cage, rejoining an exhausted Zeoron.

            "Chappu!  Are you okay?" Rikku called, slinging the young Black Mage's arm over her shoulders and supporting her as they walked somewhat heavily to wear the young man lay.

            Chappu groaned and rolled over, lying flat on his back. "I fall 50 feet to land on the ground and you have to balls to ask me if I'm okay?"

            Rikku sniffed and rolled her eyes. "Well?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine.  The nice hard stones broke my—OW!"

            Chappu yelped and seized the wrist he had just tried to push himself up with.  He winced as he tried to rotate it. "Fuck!"

            "Great.  Broken.  Well, let's try and get to Besaid.  Wakka and Lulu might need our help," Zeoron sighed.  Rikku nodded and the pair limped ahead, Chappu following behind, cursing and mumbling.

*          *          *

            "Been a while since I been back here, ya know?  Doesn't look like much has changed, ya?" Wakka said, walking through the gates into Besaid.  He stopped, both hands on his hips and Lulu halted beside him.

            "You're right.  It doesn't look very different at all," Lulu agreed, looking around with sharp red eyes, searching for something that didn't seem to go with the laid-back appearance of the town.

            "Oh well.  Means I'll stay in a little trouble instead of a lot," Wakka said, grinning at Lulu.  His orange hair wavered in the wind as he looked back, proudly, at the little houses.

            Lulu smiled. "Maybe.  Knowing you, Wakka, wherever there is trouble, you'll find it."

            "Hey!" Wakka held up his hands in protest. "I don't find trouble.  It usually finds me!" he said in defense, a smirking appearing on his tanned face.

            Lulu shook her head. "Wakka, you are a fool."

            "Aw, come on, Lu, you know you love me," Wakka said, his smirk sliding easily back into a grin.  He nodded to toward the town and walked down the main street.

            Lulu watched him. "You're right; I do."

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	10. Arrival at Besaid

Return of Light

            "Shit!  Fucking son-of-a-bitch!"

             "Chappu!  Will you stop cussing so da—ack—much!"

            "Would you like me—ARGH!"

            "Both of you, quiet!" Rikku roared, looking very menacing indeed with a welder's helmet and torch in one hand, which she brandished threateningly at them, baring her teeth in a snarl.

            "Sorry, Rikku," Zeoron and Chappu chorused, both shooting the other a heated glare as soon as Rikku had lowered her shield and went back to fixing… well, whatever it was that she was fixing.

            "Whose bloody idea was it to rent a boat from that old sleaze anyway?" Zeoron muttered, rolling her eyes to the sky.  She sighed and tugged again on her dark braid, though haphazardly thrown back together.  Bits of nearly-black hair stuck out of the normally well-done braid at odd angles.

            "Mine, so shut up, Zeo," growled Rikku through clenched teeth.  The boat rocked and Chappu gripped the rail to keep from going down.  Zeoron, however, slipped on the wet rail and went sailing neatly over the edge—and straight into the fiend-infested waters.

            Chappu leaned over and seized the back of her shirt, hauling her up just in time to save her from being bitten by a water fiend.  The look in Zeoron's eyes as she placed, standing, back on the deck, was murderous.

            "THUNDAGA!" she shouted, pointing down at the water. "THUNDAGA, THUNDAGA, THUNDAGA!"  For good measure, she jumped and down in a fury, watching fiends vanish left and right.

            Chappu blinked but Rikku ignored her.  She didn't have time to spare to watch Zeoron throw a temper tantrum right now; the broken engine was first in her priorities at the moment.

            "Zeo!" Chappu snapped after the thirteenth round of the Thunder Spell, snatching her wrist in midair. "I think you've killed enough of them for now."

            Zeoron made a very un-ladylike noise in throat and jerked her wrist out of his grasp before flinging her sopping braid over her shoulder and pointing a finger in Chappu's chest. 

            "I blame you," she hissed, before turning on her heel and stalking—as best she could on the slippery wet deck—and disappeared into the cabin.

            Chappu only raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Must be that time," he muttered under his breath, eyeing Rikku warily.  

            The blond Al Bhed straightened up and stood, flipping the shield back and squinting down at her handiwork. 

            "Zeo!" she called. "Give it a try!"

            The engine sputtered and Rikku frowned before flinging she held in her hands to the deck and, with a loud yell of outrage, kicked the metal with all she was worth.

            The engine roared to life and Chappu heard Zeoron give a loud whoop from inside.  Rikku dusted her hands off and grinned. "It'll do for now."

            —

            "Land ho!" Zeoron called, running back to the rear of the boat.  She jumped a few crates and skidded to a halt, grinning at Chappu, who was sharpening the Spirit Keeper.

            "I know."

            Zeoron's grin instantly changed to a scowl. " 'Gee, Zeo, thanks for telling me.  I'll get my stuff together so we can go right along'."

            Chappu snorted. "Like I'd actually ever say something that shitty."

            Zeoron flung her hands up. "Once again with the swearing!  When did you turn into such—such a chauvinistic egotistical—_male_?!"

            Chappu smirked and held his own hands out to the sides. "It's a gift; what can I say?"

            "Asshole," Zeoron mumbled under her breath, scowling even deeper.  She spun on her heel and hurried inside the cabin where Rikku was busily gathering her supplies.

            "Ready, Zeo?" Rikku asked over her shoulder, shoving a few Al Bhed potion bottles into a bag.      

            "Yeah, I'm set.  I dunno about Chappu, though.  Something's…" Zeoron bit her lip and shook her head, turning her eyes out over the softly churning sea.

            "What is it, Zeo?" Rikku said nonchalantly, pausing to study a book before tossing it aside.  She reached down to tie up one brown boot, hissing as she remembered the Godhand was buried in one of the cabinets.  

            Zeoron noticed Rikku's preoccupied state and didn't comment. Instead, she opted for exiting the cabin and readying a few lines to throw to the dockhands.

            _Nice one, Zeo_, she thought lamely, knotting one line expertly.

            She spotted Chappu out of the corner of her eye, staring out at Besaid with a glinted steel look flashing across his eyes then replaced with a sad… longing?  

Zeoron shook her head, pushing it away.  Why would Chappu look at Besaid like that?  Unless…

Zeoron's hands froze in their movements and she closed her eyes, mentally kicking herself.  Tida.  Tida had grown up in Besaid.  That's where Chappu had first seen her.

            The boat skimmed over the water and came up directly beside the dock.  She tossed a line to a dockhand who quickly snatched it from the sea air and tied it securely to a post.  Rikku jumped out onto the dock and had a few words with a man who appeared to be in charge.  After a moment, he nodded and Rikku motioned to Zeoron.

            Zeoron leapt down after grasping her own bag and signaling to Chappu.  Chappu followed, slinging his own bag over his shoulder as he walked carelessly down the dock after Rikku's retreating back.  

            Zeoron snorted and then tagged along.  Duty first with him, it seemed.

            It was quite a ways to travel to reach the actual village of Besaid.  Zeoron kicked at rocks along the way to amuse herself as neither Chappu nor Rikku said much—although a few fiends attacking did bring them out of their reveries long enough to fight back.

            The young Black Mage sighed and shifted her backpack again.  "How much longer?" she groaned, forcefully kicking another rock.

            "Down this hill," Rikku called back.  Zeoron glanced at the statue on the crest behind her and then burst into a run for the village, racing down the steep trail.

            "Zeo!" Rikku shouted, stopping as the girl flew past her.  Chappu looked behind them.

            "Holy shit!  Run!" he yelled, stumbling to turn around and then gathering his legs beneath him steadily, bolted.  

            "What?  Why?" Rikku said, starting to turn around.  Chappu didn't give her a chance.  He seized her arm as he sprinted by, dragging her along behind him.  Rikku caught something out of the corner of her eye and yelped, digging her feet into the ground to put on a fresh spurt of speed.

            "Behemoth King!" she shouted, the Godhand flashing onto her arm.  She leapt into the air, kicked off the Besaid gates, and flipped just as the Behemoth smashed the entrance into splinters.  It reared back and roared.

            People began screaming and running, heading for the safety of the temple.  Rikku skidded her boots in the dirt and stopped, jerking around to stare at the Behemoth King.

            Chappu flung his back aside and unsheathed the Spirit Keeper, gritting his teeth and taking up his stance.  Zeoron ran between the two, clutching the Pararin, her eyes burning—she'd embraced her magic already.

            "Wait!" 

            Wakka and Lulu raced toward the trio though their eyes were trained readily on the Behemoth.  Wakka held World Champion under one arm and the Onion Knight was cradled in the crook of Lulu's right arm.

            "Its eyes are glowing red," Zeoron muttered.

            "Shadow.  A Shadowfiend must be nearby," Chappu growled, his eyes darting, searching for the black-shrouded figure that was more than likely lurking close by.

            "We'll deal with the Shadowfiend in a minute, ya?  Right now, let's save Besaid from this thing," Wakka ordered, directing Chappu's attention back to the Behemoth.

            "Right, then.  Lulu and I'll cast Demi right off," Zeoron said, looking unhesitatingly to the elder Mage, who nodded swiftly in agreement.

            "Then Chappu and I'll attack.  Rikku, you be the Healer unless you've got an Overdrive.  You're the one with the Al Bhed potions anyway," Wakka instructed.  Chappu's grip on his blade grew tighter as Rikku nodded, stepping back out of the way.

            "Now!"

            "DEMI!" Zeoron's and Lulu's voices fell in together as two purple clouds erupted from the pair of them, encircling the Behemoth King, who roared and then retched as his power was reduced.

            "Chappu!" Wakka shouted, flinging the blitzball as hard as he could at the Behemoth.  Chappu rushed forward, leaping.  He dodged the returning World Champion and slashed out with the Spirit Keeper with a cry.  He landed awkwardly and stumbled back in the line.

            The Behemoth snarled and swung out with a fist, catching them all by surprise.  Zeoron screamed and Chappu dove, shoving her to the ground.  The Spirit Keeper fell with a clatter as Chappu was hurled back, crashing into the trees.  He slid the ground and groaned, his lead lolling onto his chest, as blood appeared running down his face.

            "Chappu!" Zeoron shrieked.

            "I'll tend to him!  Beat it!" Rikku yelled, already racing toward Chappu.

            The Behemoth cast something over them, they weren't sure what.  All they knew was that it _hurt_.  It felt like they were being torn apart on the inside; their skin felt like it was aflame.  Something was stinging their eyes.

            Zeoron reached out blindly, searching for the magic. "THUN—"—she choked—"THUNDAGA!"

            Something howled—the Behemoth King.  She heard Lulu's voice—"FLARE!"

            Something whizzed by her ear—World Champion.

            "Help!  Please help!" she whimpered.  Oh, _Light_, how it hurt!

            CRASH!

            PING!

            "What the—"

            Something bright was blinding her now.  But it was… heavenly.  It was warm as well, filling her from head to toe with light.  Her voice—

            "SILENT SCREAM!"

            Vastness engulfed everything—her world, her friends' world.  It was so powerful—

            And then she knew nothing.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	11. Tempting Temptation

Return of Light

            Zeoron's eyes opened slowly and she blinked before she bolted upright, her eyes darting from left to right.  Her chocolate tousled hair fell around her shoulders.

            "Whoa!  Take it easy, Zeo!" Rikku laughed.  Zeoron stared at the blond woman.

            "What happened?  What was that power?"

            "Easy, easy!  We won, that's what.  And that power was you, silly girl!  You pack one hell of a punch for such a tiny thing!" Rikku chuckled, eyes swirled green eyes twinkling.

            "We won?  And that power—it wasn't me.  It couldn't have been me!  There was something.  I—I said help and then something happened… Oh, fuck, I'm losing my mind," Zeoron groaned, falling back onto the pillows and pulling the sheets up over her dark head.

            "You're not losing your mind, Zeo.  I felt it, too.  We all did."

            Zeoron flung the sheets aside and sat up again, her amethyst eyes seeking out the owner of the voice.  They widened upon seeing them.

            "Lulu?  You felt it?" she whispered.

            Rikku blinked. "That warmth?  I thought it was just Zeo charging up.  I guess not, then, if she's going crazy because she knows it wasn't."

            Lulu shook her head.  Wakka came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think I know what it was.  Man, I've never felt anything like it before.  It was like there was no sadness or anything like that, ya?  It was awesome," he said.

            "It was so warm and that pain was cold.  I guess it gave me the power to Overdrive and kill the Behemoth King.  How did—I mean, did it…?"

            "Yeah, you killed it.  But the Meteor attack did quite some damage to a few Besaidian houses.  People are cleaning up, though.  They're thankful to us for beating it.  But…" Rikku trailed off and turned her head, focusing not on the bed but on the unconscious form in it, sheets drawn up over his bare chest and black hair untamed.  There were no visible marks to the eye upon, but it was deeper.

            Zeoron followed Rikku's gaze and covered her mouth with her hand before letting it drop, shaking her head as her eyes filled up with tears. "Oh, Chappu…"

            "He—he hasn't woke up at all.  Not a sound, either.  I don't get it.  It's like something's keeping him from waking up, but… well, we can't find anything physically wrong with him.  He's perfectly fine as far as we can tell, but yet…" Lulu sighed and shook her head.  Wakka squeezed her shoulder.

            —

            It was odd, bizarre—and just a little bit scary.

            Chappu was staring at himself as he lay in bed.  He was standing right beside the bed, but yet they couldn't see them or hear.  He'd already tried to attract their attention.  He'd even gone as far as to dance around the room singing to try and get them to look, but so far, he didn't exist apparently.

            Chappu moaned and ran a hand through his hair, the other shifting to rest on his hip.  He rubbed the back of his neck after combing through his raven's wing hair and exhaled loudly.

            "This is so fucking unbelievable—yeah, maybe I'm dreaming.  Light, I need a damn drink," he muttered.  He would have kicked the floor but he was like his unconscious self in the bed—half-naked and without weapon.  He laughed to himself, picturing how ridiculous he'd looked dancing and singing around the room in his boxers.

            "Oh, come on, Chappu, you didn't look that bad.  I thought you looked kinda sexy," laughed a female voice from somewhere behind him.

            Chappu whirled around and felt the change as though something had swept over him.  It was a red room now, and brightly lit, but…

            His eyes widened and he nearly choked.

            His golden goddess was slowly walking toward him, lithe hips swaying tantalizingly from side to side as she stepped, one booted heel in front of the other.  Her blond hair was cascading over her scantily clad form, reaching down to her slim waist.  Her colored eyes were dark with passion and Chappu felt heat beginning to fill him—and all of the blood in his head suddenly vanished and reappeared in his shorts.

            "Tell me, Chappu…" She reached him, wrapped her arms around his neck.  Instinctively, Chappu's arm went around her.  One long leg found its way up to wrap around his waist.  One hand moved to his shoulder while the other toyed with the hair on the back of his head.  She smiled. "Did you miss me?"

            "Light… Are you—is this real?" Chappu whispered hoarsely, gripping her wait in his hands.  

            Tida's smile widened and she kissed him.  She pulled, her lips still against his, "Of course I'm real.  The Shadow has so much power, doesn't it?"  She kissed him again, her left hand drifting down—

            "Shit!" Chappu broke the kiss off and gasped for air, his grip on her waist tightening.  He tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling, as Tida smirked knowingly.

            "Like that, sweetie?" she whispered, nipping lightly at his neck.

            Chappu brought his head back down at looked at her, his own eyes now dark with sexual frustration written clearly with the intense blue orbs.

            "Hang on, honey.  Isn't this fun?" Tida said, giggling a little. "See what the Shadow can give to you, Chappu?  It can keep us together, forever.  Join with it.  I did.  The Shadow brought me back to life.  I am part of it.  Join with me, be part of the Shadow, Chappu."

            Chappu smiled and kissed her again. "You know I can't, Tida."

            Her lips formed into a pouty, sulky smile. "Please, baby.  I want to be with you, always."  She kissed him, her hands moving in motion as Chappu held her balanced.

            "I want to be with you, too.  Maybe the Shadow would be better…" Chappu nearly groaned.  Light, she knew how to drive him mad!

            Chappu looked in her eyes, left green and right blue.

            And it clicked.  The Shadow wanted him; it knew what he loved the most and now they were trying to use her as a tool to change him.  Anger began to arise behind the smoky sex in his eyes and Tida pushed back, staring quizzically at him.

            Light, how he wished it were really her.  Join the Shadow?  Please—Tida was Light all the way.  She'd never called him "sweetie" or "honey," either.  And fun?  She'd say sweet.  As for sex, she'd have waited for the honeymoon even though she'd known she wouldn't get to it.  That was her, pure and innocent to the end.

            And besides, her left eye was a shimmering Prussian blue and her right eye was a sparkling sea green.

            "Get the fucking hell away from me, Shadowfiend.  How dare you try to use Tida to turn me.  You damn fucking—"

            Tida disappeared and Chappu shouted; a blue blaze surrounded his body as his power erupted within him, filling the red-is-the-color-of-sin room.  Everything seemed to explode as his force touched it.

            "CHAPPU!"

            —

            "TIDA!" 

            Chappu jerked awake and sat up, clenching his fists and howling.  The blue had surrounded his real body as well and its light filled the room.

            Zeoron, Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu were all staring at him in shock as he stood up.

            "Damn the Shadow and damn its fucking Shadowfiends." He ignored the tears falling swiftly from his eyes and trailing down his cheeks and bare chest. "Damn them for fucking using—using _her_!  How could they?!"

            He collapsed, falling to his hands and knees.  A sob caught in his throat and he struggled for breath, his chest and throat constricting.

            All the color in Zeoron's face drained out of it as Wakka and Rikku hurried forward to his fallen form.  Wakka hoisted him to his feet and pushed him back onto the bed as Rikku darted to give him something to drink.

            "The Shadow wants me.  They—they tried to—" Chappu choked again.

            "Shh, Chappu," Rikku shushed, shaking her head.  Her lips were a thin white line as she struggled to comprehend what he was saying.  

            Zeoron and Lulu looked at each other.  They'd used Chappu's only weakness against him, to try to turn him to the Shadow's side.  How dare they use her purity for such darkness?

            Chappu shook his head.

            "Light, Tida…"  Light, he wished it would've been her.  Oh, Light, how he wished.

*          *            *

            "Damn fucking Shadow," Tida muttered, scowling and flinging a glass half-heartedly across the kitchen where it shattered upon hitting the wall.

            "Tida!" Yunalesca's head appeared around the door. "What on Spira—I told you no more breaking my glassware!"

            "They used me to get to him!  Damn it!" Tears sprang into Tida's eyes and she dropped to her knees. "I hate this, Yunalesca!  I want to be with them!  They need my help!  I want to be with _him_!"

            "Maybe he was right."

            Tida's head shot up. "Who?  Who was right?"

            "Well…"

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	12. Getting it Together

Return of Light

            "Who?" Tida demanded again, rising to her feet, her colored eyes flashing in obvious warning that it would be unwise to not tell her whom "they" were.

            "Your… ah, your grandfathers, to be exact," Yunalesca said, drawing back slightly with a wary look at Tida's sudden impending battle stance.

            "Braska and Jecht?  They're here?  You've seen them?" Tida said incredulously, staring unblinkingly at Yunalesca.  She fiddled with her long blond braid, skepticism written clearly on her face.

            "Yes, well, they didn't want me to tell you.  They were worried—"

            "Didn't want you to tell me?!  Oh, they are so lucky they're already dead, but when I get my hands on them—" Tida made a violent gesture with her hands and Yunalesca's pale eyes widened in surprise.

            "Tida, you do realize that I am the fayth of Zanarkand Temple, do you not?"

            "Yeah, I do." Tida mumbled, tossing her head and turning to glare at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall.  She held up her chin up and squared her shoulders, almost looking every inch the hero that she was in her white tube top, blue jacket, rough black shorts and yellow boots—the bright pink flower behind one ear ruined it all.

            Tida scowled and tugged at an earring.  She had three—two silver hoops and then one silver at the top of her right ear.  Simple yet somehow daring, in her mind.  Her hand dropped to clasp around a charm that was no longer there.  She closed her eyes.  Light, she missed her father's necklace.

            "You realize the Shadow is becoming strong faster than ever?"

            "Yes." Tida grit her teeth in annoyance.

            "You realize that people are dying?"

            "Yes."

            "You realize that there is no hope left for Spira?"

            "_Yes_."

            "You realize that the ones who could stop are only partially within the Light?"

            "_Yes_."

            "You realize," Yunalesca's tone turned cool, "that without you, Spira will die?"

            "YES!"

            "You realize you must return?"

            "_YES_!  Light!  More than anything!  Are you a fucking retard?!"

            "Then follow me, please," Yunalesca said, choosing wisely to overlook Tida's insult.  "And we're going to make sure you get back to Spira in time to save it.  I'll be damned before I let the Shadow win."

            Now Tida's voice was a pitiful whine. "But _how_?"

            Yunalesca's smile was almost chillingly wicked—almost. "My dear, do you fail to realize that you have two High Summoners—one a fayth—and a guardian/fayth helping you?  Not to mention the fact that you, also, are a High Summoner."

            Tida winced. "This is gonna be bad!"

*          *            *

            "Chappu?"

            Chappu grunted in response and continued to stare at the wine bottle nearly empty in front of him.  Light, he wanted to get drunk so badly—but damn it all—and Zeoron, no doubt—there was an inexplicable new rule that only allowed one wine bottle per customer.

            Fuck.

            "Go 'way, Zsheo," he slurred half-heartedly.

            Zeoron put her hands on her hips and stared down at him, chin held high. "You listen to me, Chappu.  I don't give a damn about you're feeling right now but you've got to put it aside.  I know it sounds heartless, but you've got to move on.  We've got the Shadow to stand up against.  It'll do us no good if the most powerful of us is half-drunk!" With that, she snatched the bottle and shattered it on the counter.  Droplets of wine dribbled to the floor as shards of glass simply gleamed in the pale light coming in from the windows.  The bartender cringed.

            Women and their damn anger spurts.

            "Leave me alone, Zeo.  You wouldn't—"

            "Understand?!  How can you expect me to understand?!  You selfish, unforgivable, egotistical—!"

            "Lu!  Stop shouting at me!  Why do you argue with everything I say?" Wakka roared back, cutting Lulu's shrieks apart with his own booming voice.

            Lulu flung up her hands. "I do not argue with everything you say!"

            "Yeah you do!  You're doing it right now!"

            "I am not!"

            "You are so!"

            "I am _not_!"

            "This is why is so damn to tell you I love you!"

            "Oh, yeah?  Well, I've not problems with telling you I love you!"

            All action in the bar/common room in Besaid stopped as the pair heating up at a table by the window froze and stared at one another, speechless from shock.

            And then, Wakka was on his feet.  He seized Lulu from across the table and pulled her mouth to his in a searing kiss.  Lulu's scream of surprise was instantly muffled as Wakka crushed his lips to hers.  She clung to Wakka like he was her life support.

            Zeoron blinked.

            "Shit.  I need a drink." Chappu ran a hand through his hair and dove across the bar to snag a bottle of red wine.  He popped the cork and started to drink deeply but Zeoron snatched it from his hands in the blink of an eye.

            "Ladies first!" she gasped, draining half the bottle in one quick, desperate gulp.

            —

            "So they finally admitted it.  Thank the Light.  I was getting tired of feeling the tension," Rikku muttered, rolling her eyes to the sky in silent thanks.

            "It was _weird_," Zeoron mumbled, obviously still shaken from the explosion that had taken place just a mere hour before.  Rikku chuckled and patted her leg.

            "You're only nineteen, so that's why it's weird.  Believe me, when you fall in love, you'll do some pretty crazy things yourself."

            "I don't plan on ever getting married.  I'd like to stay single.  Think of all the wonderful stuff I could do on my own.  Actually, I'd like to start a school for Mages.  Beats the heck out of learning it on your own.  It's tough," Zeoron said, shaking herself forcefully out of her reverie.

            "I suppose so.  I'm not much in the magic department.  I'll stick to machina, thanks," Rikku said, smiling at Zeoron's displayed goal in life.

            "You can do a few simple spells like Fire and Cure can't you?" Zeoron asked.

            "Well, yes, I can.  But that doesn't mean they're exactly the best," Rikku warned, thinking of her feeble White and Black Magic spells she'd worked herself to learn.

            Zeoron shook her head. "Very few people can even do those.  It takes years to learn unless you've got the spark for it born in you.  That's why Lulu and I are so powerful—and Yuna."

            "Let's not leave Yunie out of it.  She packs one hell of a wallop with Holy.  Believe me; that's one spell you definitely don't want Reflected back onto you." Rikku shuddered; remembering the sharp blow Holy had dealt her during a battle on Yuna's pilgrimage.

            Zeoron winced. "Ouch.  I've seen what it can do.  Tida cast it one time.  Although my favorite was when she cast Reflect on Chappu.  He never did figure out why stuff bounced back off him.  Thought he was invincible—until he attacked a Chimera head on and got the crap kicked out of him.  Tida had to Dispel to Cure him," Zeoron laughed at the memory of seeing Chappu sailing through the air.

            Rikku laughed along with her. "What can I say—we're all mischievous in this bunch.  Oh, the evil things we do to one another!  They should lock us all up and throw away the key!"

            Zeoron giggled. "For real."

            Rikku sighed. "So many good memories of practical jokes and adventures." She groaned. "Makes me wish for a peaceful retirement in New Home." 

            Zeoron's eyes darkened and she muttered bitterly, "Won't get that till the Shadow's dead and long gone, Rikku.  I mean—Damn it!"

            Rikku shook her head. "Not much we can do but wait.  How's Chappu holding up?" she asked, changing the subject as quickly as she could think.

            "I dunno." Zeoron leaned back in her chair. "He went to the temple, I think.  He wanted to revisit some memories.  I let him go.  Oh, Rikku," Zeoron's eyes filled with tears and she leaned forward, "I'm so worried about him.  He's slowly killing himself over Tida!"

            "That's love, sweetie.  He's pining away for her.  Yuna didn't love Tidus anywhere near as much as Chappu loved Tida.  Chappu's background was different from Yuna's, so Tida's love was the best gift he'd ever received in his life.  Yes, Tidus was a gift to Yuna, but she could live without him because Tida was born to her.  Chappu has nothing but memories to remember her by," Rikku explained wisely.

            "Chappu's background?" Zeoron said, puzzled.

            "Maybe one day he'll tell you, but don't press him.  It's a long, sad story."

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	13. Past and Present

Return of Light

            "I'm a fucking idiot!" Chappu muttered, hissing an oath as he jammed the Besaid Sphere into the right slot and watched as the wall faded away into nothing.  Still cursing, he shoved the pedestal back forcefully and then stomped to the elevator platform.

            "Move it!" he growled as the platform began its slow descent into the room below.  He tapped his foot impatiently and then leapt off as soon as he could see the door on the other side of the room.

            Chappu strode purposely up the steps before pausing to let the doors to the Chamber of the Fayth open.  Before the door had even opened all the way, he had walked through, his eyes fixing immediately on the slightly glowing dome in the center, the fayth of Valefor beneath its gleaming shield.

            Chappu stood, staring, at the dome and waiting for something to happen.  

            Anything.

            He sighed and stepped back to lean against the wall.  It wasn't long before he slid down the smooth surface to the floor, his eyelids suddenly beginning to droop.

            "Damn wine," he mumbled, yawning.

            Colors flashed through his mind, across his line of vision.  All sorts of different colors mixing together; becoming one.  There were smells, too.  Blood, sweat, fear, soap, and… Tida.

            Chappu's eyes closed.

            —

            "Chappu?"

            He was standing alone, but in a room he'd thought he'd never walk into ever again so long as breath entered and left his body over and over again in an unending cycle until death.  He stared around at the soft blends of purples and blues, the gentle fusions of pink and the pure white.  And silver; he could never forget the gleaming silver.

            _Her_ room.

            "_Chappu_."

            That melodious voice calling his name again.  Chappu ignored it and traced a finger along the bed railing, smirking as he allowed himself that wild, erotic fantasy every male just had to have at one point or another while in a room such as this.  If was so… soft, like the body of a golden goddess…

            "Damn it, Chappu, when I say your name, you answer me!"

            Chappu started to whirl around but something small, something _female_, with a long blond braid and fierce colored eyes attacked him from behind, sending both attacker and attackee sprawling onto the bed.  Chappu let out a loud yell and cursed, struggling with his assailant.

            He grabbed blindly around for something to grip so he could steady himself enough and land a direct hit—yes this was _definitely_ a female

            Mortification gripped him and he forgot to block the slap that sent his head whipping to the right.  He swore vociferously and grappled again with the attacker, earning a shriek and then—

            "Ha!  Pinned ya!" A whoop of triumph.

            "Damn!" Chappu turned his eyes up to glower at his conqueror, who grinned back at him with white straight, even teeth.  She sat back, still grinning, and cocked her head.

            Chappu's eyes widened and he knew.  Light, this was really her!  

            "Tida!" he cried, lunging up and grabbing her in a tight hug.  Tida giggled as they rolled back on her bed, limbs and silky blond braid flying.

            Chappu landed on to of her, looking down into her sparkling colored eyes that gazed back into his own with so much love Chappu thought he'd burst from happiness at seeing it again.

            "Light, Tida, I missed you," he breathed; pressing kisses along her cheek down to her mouth.  He brushed his lips against hers for the briefest of seconds before Tida reached the back of his head with her hands and crushed their mouths together with a hunger no mere lip-touching could fulfill.

            They drew apart, opening their eyes to still see into each other's.  Tida's lips curved in what Chappu thought was the sexiest and most passionate of smiles. "I missed you, too, Chappu," she whispered, kissing him again.

            Chappu's hands worked at the tie on the end of her braid, successfully pulling it off the blond tresses.  Still kissing her, he undid her braid until her glistening blond hair spilled out on the bedspread beneath like a billowing cloud.

            Chappu smiled.  His angel.  He propped himself on his elbows, holding his face just inches from Tida's.  She touched his cheek gently, angling her head just right to look over his face.

            "You've changed, Chappu," she murmured softly. "Gotten older, wiser, stronger."

            "So have you.  I didn't think it would be possible for you to get so much more beautiful, but it was," he said back, kissing the tip of her nose. "You're positively gorgeous and you look like a goddess… _my_ golden goddess." Chappu kissed the tip of her nose gently.

            "Quite a compliment.  Chappu… why are you becoming so malicious?  It's like you've forgotten who you really are inside." Tida held his head in her hands, her eyes turning serious and—was that hurt in those clear crystalline orbs?

            Chappu sighed and pushed off of her, sitting back against the headboard, his knees bent, arms resting on the tops of them.  He ran a hand trough his midnight tresses and sighed again.

            "Tida…" Chappu paused, looking at her. "There's so much I should have told you before, but I didn't.  I—I guess I was afraid you wouldn't look at me the same again.  But I still should have told you.  It's not all that great, but I—"

            "Chappu," Tida sat up all the way and crawled over in front of him, settling between his legs and looking directly into his eyes, "I don't care what you did.  I don't care how bad they were.  All I care about is the person you are now.  That's the Chappu I love, not the Chappu who lied, stole, cheated… killed."

            Chappu's head flew up to stare at her, his blue eyes going wide in surprise. "How did you know?" he whispered hoarsely, his arm dropping from behind his head.

            "Being dead does it have its advantages sometimes.  But still, Chappu, I _do not care_.  I love you for you, not your past.  You survived it, Chappu; you beat it.  You came out on top despite of the people trying to pull you under so that you never surfaced.  That's who you are, Chappu.  You're the one who won.

            "But, Chappu, you have to stop!  You have to!  I couldn't bear it if you continued doing the things you're doing.  You're so cold!  You're pushing everyone away and the Shadow is coming ever closer to you.  Please, Chappu, don't let it get you!  Please!" Tida had tears in her eyes that were slowly falling from her eyes, but she wasn't sobbing—she was smiling at him, already knowing what he was thinking—and Chappu knew that.

            Chappu's lips twitched. "I guess you're right, Tida.  But since I won, I'd like to get a piece of the prize."

            Tida smiled deepened and she swiped away all her tears. "Oh, really?"

            "Hell yeah." Chappu grinned and seized her by the arms, drawing her to him for a mind-boggling kiss.  Tida giggled as Chappu went again to ravage her mouth.

*          *            *

            "Tidus!  Tidus, you give me back that sphere or I'll—" Yuna's threat was muffled by Tidus appearing from out of nowhere and kissing her squarely on the lips.  He stepped back and grinned, ducking her swipe at him.

            "Relax, Yuna.  Besides, it was sent to me anyway." Tidus pointed out, tossing the sphere in his hand and catching it again.  Yuna rolled her eyes and flung her hands in the air.

            "Fine!  Fine!  Just watch it and get it over with.  I'd like to know what's going on with them, anyway.  The Shadow's becoming a major threat to Spira," Yuna said, ending with wringing her hands from nerves.  The Shadow was having the most effect on the High Summoner out of all of them—all because of the fact that she _was_ a summoner.

            "I already did.  Wakka says that Chappu is with them now, too.  Said he's actually quit swearing and is smiling a lot more instead of smirking.  Zeoron and Rikku joined up as well.  They faced two Shadowfiends and won both, but it's getting a little it more dangerous.  Oh, and Lulu said to tell you that after all of this, she and Wakka would like to have their wedding on the beach at the house," Tidus said, grinning.

            "Oh, that's good.  I'm glad they beat those things.  Did they say when—Wedding?  Wakka and Lulu?  What?!" Yuna stopped dead, staring at her husband with wide eyes.

            Tidus's grin spread even more. "They finally got together."

            "Oh, wow!  That's wonderful!" Yuna laughed and hugged Tidus joyfully. "Oh, that is such great news!  I've been waiting for a long time to hear that!"

            "No kidding." Tidus lifted her up in his arms. "Now, let's go celebrate."

            "Tidus, will you ever grow up?" Yuna asked, running a finger down his jaw line and brushing a strand of sun-streaked blond hair out of his eyes.

            "Nope," Tidus said, grinning as he carried her into their guest room at New Home.

            Yuna giggled and kicked her legs. "Good!"

*          *            *

            Zeoron could only stare.  That was all she appeared to be capable of.

            Chappu was helping to rebuild the Besaid village gates and he was stripped to the waist, sweat slicking his chest and toned abdomen.  His arm muscles rippled under his skin.  He was smiling, too, and not swearing or complaining.

            And, scariest of all, he was _whistling_.

            "Oh, Light, I'm losing my mind," Zeoron groaned, slamming her forehead with a palm.  She sighed and moved to massage her temples, telling herself repeatedly that Chappu was not whistling and he was not—not bloody _merry_.

            "Hello, Zeo.  Feeling all right?" 

            Zeoron glanced up and looked suspiciously at Chappu. "Why are you so damn cheerful?"

            Chappu only smiled at her. "Well, why aren't you?  It's a beautiful day!" Chappu swung his arm out in a wide arc indicating the fiery crimson sun and vast clear blue sky.

            Zeoron shook her head in disbelief. "I'm dreaming.  I have to be dreaming."

            "You'll get used to it, Zeo.  I promise." Chappu sauntered off, sipping on his flask—of which Zeoron had already examined and was shocked to find it filled, not with wine, but with honeybeer.  

            And absolutely no sign of alcohol in its contents.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	14. The Aeon of Light

Return of Light

            "I can't believe you did that!  I've been trying to get inside Tidus's head for years but it seems only you and he are able to do that sort of thing!  That or my transmission or whatever gets stuck in that gigantic ego of his." Jecht scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, nearly glowering at his granddaughter.

            "Grandpa!  Come on!  I had to light a fire under Chappu!  The Shadow would have eventually gotten him if I hadn't!" Tida cried, flinging her hands in the air. "Light forbid I save Chappu from the Shadow!"

            "Be easy, Tida," Braska soothed, shooting Jecht a warning look. "He's only jealous."

            "I am _not_ jealous!" Jecht shouted.

            Blink.

            "Well, maybe just a little," Jecht said gruffly, slouching slightly but his arms were still crossed firmly over his chest.  Braska sighed. "It's been like this for so long, I almost know what he's thinking."

            "Scary," Tida murmured.

            "Hey!" Jecht said heatedly.  He opened his mouth again to say more but Yunalesca cut him off with a sharp glare.  Jecht only scowled even more but he did close his mouth, opting for sending small glares at Tida at separate intervals.

            "Anyway," Braska said, frowning at Jecht's six-year-old behavior, "it will take some doing, but we may be able to spring you out of here.  Right now, I think it best you call your aeon."

            "My aeon?  But… I don't have an aeon," Tida said, confused.  She stared at Braska, bewildered, and waiting for an answer to her query.  

            "Your Final Aeon, Tida.  The Aeon of Light; _your_ aeon," Braska explained calmly, tilting his head slightly and giving Tida a pointed look.

            "The Aeon of Light is _my _aeon?" Tida said incredulously. 

            "Yes.  How do you think Auron became your Aeon of Light?  You chose him to be it.  You wanted someone you trusted to be that particular fayth.  Auron was it, the perfect answer.  Something deep within you told you—and without letting you know it—that Jecht and I were totally out of the question, what with Jecht having been my own Final Aeon and then Sin, and I myself was too closely related in summoner linking to you for the procedure to succeed. The Light gave you the extraordinary power needed to change Auron into the fayth, and then into the Aeon of Light.  Yunalesca became the channeler for that change.

            "When you met her in the Zanarkand Temple, you didn't know she was in actuality the fayth of Zanarkand.  The fayth are a… a small part of the Light—I really don't understand it well enough to explain it all very well—and she was given special powers at that time to help you complete the process for finishing the Aeon of Light.  Auron, of course, readily accepted and became a fayth through that.  

            "You already know that she used to change a guardian into a fayth for the Final Summoning years ago.  Part of those powers were used in the process to turn Auron from being—well, dead—into a fayth for an aeon.  Your father, Tidus (I will _never_ understand why Yuna married that idiot of Jecht's stupid blood.), completed the trials ensuring the first part for the beginning of the creation of the Aeon of Light.  That also made you the carrier for the aeon; Tidus's blood flows in your veins.  His bloodshed during the trial was what accepted you as the summoner.  Only you could ever summon the Aeon of Light because, in beads of power so fine and so immensely complex, you are linked and that link can never be severed, not by anyone or by any force.  Not even through death.  You still have the ability to summon the Aeon of Light.  Even if you couldn't summon any other aeon, you could still call the Aeon of Light."

            Tida stared, gaping at her grandfather, her jaw dropped. "Are you speaking Sprian?"

            "Tida, please let my bloodlines show through just this once.  Please!"

            "Sorry.  So, let me get this straight.  I somehow chose Auron to be the aeon and somehow I gave my power to Yunalesca through the Light to change him into a fayth?  And it and I are linked, forever?" Tida said slowly, looking quizzically at Braska.

            "Yes, that's correct.  You're quite powerful, Tida, when it really counts.  When others are in grave danger, something inside you bursts forth and you are able to seize Light with both hands and bring it down to crush any foe," Braska said, sounding and looking proud as he could be.  He smiled at his granddaughter.

            "Well, how do I get out of here?  I have to help them defeat the Shadow.  If it wins…" Tida let the sentence hang but shook her head, changing her chain of aloud thought. "We can't let it win."

            "I know," Yunalesca agreed, sighing.

            Jecht rolled his eyes. "Damn, ya'll are a happy crew, aren't ya?  Look, kid," Jecht slung an arm over Tida's shoulders, "it ain't an easy thing to do.  Braska and me, we're content with being here to watch over our—our loved ones." Jecht fumbled a little but quickly recovered.

            "You gotta fight your way to the surface.  Ask the fayth for help.  They'll want you back, I'm sure.  They have that kinda power.  That's how your dad got back—sorta—but then, he wasn't completely dead, so that must've helped."

            "Jecht?" Yunalesca inquired.

            "Yeah?"

            "Shut up." Yunalesca took Tida by the arm and pulled her around, placing both hands on her shoulders, looking directly into Tida's colored eyes.

            "Listen, Tida.  Braska and I are going to help you.  Jecht will do what he can since he was once a fayth.  But we are going to get you back.  The Shadow cannot win." Yunalesca's voice was firm and Tida nodded.

            "Then let's get started."

*          *            *

            "Chappu is seriously starting to scare me, Rikku."

            Rikku glanced up from studying her map to look at the distressed Black Mage who was staring blankly down at her, with just a hint of fear in her eyes.

            Rikku laughed. "Chappu is fine, Zeo!  Relax!  He's not insane or anything.  He probably got a kick up the ass from Tida in his dream."

            Zeoron was forced to sit down as her knees gave way. "Tida in his dreams?" she whispered, shocked.  Her eyes widened but then she shook her head. "No way."

            "Yes way.  How do you think Tida remembered who she was?  Tidus entered her dreams and gave her a little push in the right direction.  That's really all it took to get her started," Rikku enlightened, patting Zeoron on the shoulder.

            Zeoron gave a little laugh, grinning. "Well, that would explain all the cheerfulness.  But I'd say his male ego got a big boost in that dream."

            Rikku shook her head. "Nah.  Tida wouldn't go that far, even if she is dead."

            Both giggled and then roared with laughter as the thought struck them both amusingly.  Their laughed suddenly started to die down and they looked at each other quickly, silent.

            "Would she?"

*          *            *

            "We've got a problem."

            Yuna looked at Tidus sharply, her colored eyes narrowing. "What?"

            Her husband winced, his own cerulean eyes flickering.  He walked to the table and sat down across from Yuna, sighing and running a hand through his blond hair.

            "I just took a nap and Tida gave me a nice little message."

            Yuna practically flew over the table.  She seized Tidus by the collar of his shirt, her eyes wide.  "What?" she croaked. "What did you say?"

            Tidus gripped his wife's wrists in his hands and she released her hold on him but remained in her half-standing state.  Tidus exhaled, his blond tresses bouncing slightly.

            "Tida just visited me.  Like I used to visit her.  She has that ability, too.  She told me that you've got to sort of go on a pilgrimage again.  She… she said it would help to beat the Shadow.  I didn't really understand, but… well, there ya go," Tidus said, shrugging and giving Yuna a blank look implying that he understood not one word of it, but was simply relaying the message as told.

            "Oh, my…" Yuna dropped back into her seat, her eyes becoming slightly unfocused as she stared at seemingly nothing, lost deep in her own swirling thoughts.

            Abruptly, she moved from the table and began pacing the length of the room, hands clasped behind her back and frowning, staring in concentration at the floor.  She blew out several breaths of frustration, results of searching for an answer obviously not coming to her.

            At last, she threw up her hands. "Well, I guess we've just got to do it.  Get word to the others that you and I are on our way.  If we're going to do a pilgrimage, than by Light, we're gonna do it right!"

            Tidus nodded and leapt up to find a messenger to send to Besaid to the others.  He disappeared down the hallway and Yuna sighed, facing the window.

            "It looks like things are still yet growing more and more complicated.  But… why would Tida want me to go on a second pilgrimage?  What's the reason?"

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	15. Pilgrimage Party

Return of Light

            "WHAT?!" Rikku squawked, leaping from her seat and staring wide-eyed at the Al Bhed messenger standing just a few feet in front of her, her eyes popping open wide.  He leapt back, startled by her sudden vocal exclamation and physical reaction.

            He struggled over his English. "That right.  Yuna and Tidus come soon.  Pilgrimage begin arrive.  Tell others.  Get prepare.  Must do it to sa—save Spira." He beamed, having made it through.  Rikku nodded, bobbing her head up and down and pursing her lips in thought.

            "Right.  Thanks," Rikku muttered, waving him away with her hand, distracted.  He gave a quick bow before turning and vanishing up a flight of stairs.  She bit her lower lip, glancing out the window of the inn at Chappu and Wakka, both of whom were working on setting the gate on its hinges.

            She sighed. "Guess I'll go tell Lulu and Zeoron first."

            Rikku pushed open the door and stepped out into the hot mid-afternoon Besaidian sun.  She shaded her eyes against the intense light and glanced around, searching for the two Mages.

            "Over here, Rikku!"

            Rikku turned and spotted the pair lounging back in the shade of some trees, chatting casually.  Zeoron waved again and Rikku started toward them.

            Zeoron was the first to notice Rikku's grim face and muttered to Lulu, grimacing, "This doesn't look like it's gonna be good.  Damn.  I was just starting to feel comfortable again."  

            She jerked her head at Rikku. "What's up?" Zeoron asked.

            Rikku sighed and played absently with a strand of blond hair. "I just received a message from Yuna and Tidus.  They're on their way here."

            "What?  Why?" Lulu sat up quickly, removing her eyes from Wakka and turning the scarlet orbs on Rikku, fixing her with a pointed stare, one eyebrow raised for effect.

            Rikku sat down on the end of Zeoron lounge chair. "They sent an Al Bhed messenger ahead with the news.  All he could tell me is that they're coming here and to stay put until they arrive.  Apparently, Yuna is going on another pilgrimage through Spira."

            "Another pilgrimage?  Whatever for?" Lulu asked, startled.  She frowned at Zeoron; Zeoron's jaw had dropped.  Disappoint in the younger Black Mage's reaction nearly defeated her own astonishment—but not quite.  After all the lessons on a cool, calm, and collected appearance of a Mage, Zeoron just had to prove she wasn't a good pupil in that department.  Lulu decided to redouble her efforts on teaching Zeoron; failure never suited her very well.

            "No idea.  She didn't send word for that.  Just to 'be prepared.' Think we can handle that?" Rikku said, nodding in Chappu and Wakka's direction.

            Zeoron regained her senses and bobbed her head. "Yeah, I think we can handle it.  A pilgrimage should be a cinch considering what my last one was.  I joined up a little late but somehow just in time."

            "Right.  Zeo, why don't you go tell Chappu and Wakka?" Lulu suggested.  Zeoron saluted Lulu and got up, shifting around Rikku and walking calmly but swiftly toward the two men.

            "What is it, Lulu?" Rikku asked, lowering her voice and leaning toward the elder woman.  Her swirled bottle green eyes darkened with flecks of emerald.

            Lulu sighed and shook her head. "I'm not really sure, Rikku.  A pilgrimage after all this time?  What on Spira could this possibly mean?  It does seem a little strange, you know," she said, pressing a finger to her lips thoughtfully.

            "I know what ya mean.  But I'm sure Yuna's got an explanation, and it's a good one I know.  She and Tidus will be here tomorrow.  They're coming on the Titan.  It's the fastest airship we've got.  We'll talk to her about it then," Rikku murmured, smiling reassuringly at Lulu though she, too, felt unease at the notion of a second pilgrimage for Yuna.

            "I guess you're right, Rikku.  I'll try not to worry." Lulu smiled gently and looked up at the bright blue sky. "I can't wait for all this to be over, Rikku."

            Rikku followed Lulu's gaze. "I can't either."

*          *            *

            "Where in Spira did you learn how to pilot an airship?" Yuna demanded of her husband, grabbing one of the bolted-in chairs to stop herself from flying headfirst into one of the side panels.

            Tidus chuckled nervously and threw her a grin over his shoulder. "Relax, Yuna.  I know enough to keep us in the air and then to land and take off again.  Besides, Rikku will know more I do.  She'll take care of it, I'm sure."  He turned his gaze back out the front window. "I hope."

            Yuna sighed and sat down, massaging her temples with her fingertips. "My husband is _insane_," she muttered, shooting a glower at Tidus's back.

            "What?" Tidus called, glancing back at her. 

            "Nothing, nothing." Yuna waved her hand dismissively, crossing her legs and reaching for her new staff.  She'd been working on it for months.  It wasn't exactly Nirvana, but it would do.  She had yet to think of a name suitable enough.

            It was about the same length as Nirvana had been, only an inch or so longer.  The rod was blue, as Nirvana's had been, but with intricate silver décor weavings up it.  The top ornament was golden wings with some flushing of pink and white.  A circular diamond-shaped bright pink crystal that sparkled and glowed faintly with power rested in the center of the wings, joining them together.  Ribbons dangled from just below the adornment:  gold, blue, pink, and white.  Rikku had helped her to engrave something on the rod, nearly hidden by the ribbons.  Written, in silver, were the following words:

_Eh mujehk sasuno uv Dety, so tyikrdan_.

            Yuna smiled to herself and ran a finger delicately over the engraved words, a single tear appearing in her right eye.  She chuckled and wiped it away. "No more tears, Yuna.  You've got to be strong." In afterthought, she added, "And you've got to think of a name for this thing."

            Tidus looked over his shoulder at his wife, watched her examine her new staff with a smile.  She was so beautiful.  Why was it every time he looked at her, she was so much more lovely than the last time?

*          *            *

            "Chappu, you lazy bum!  Wake up!" Zeoron raised her voice.  Chappu didn't move but he did snore louder than ever.  Zeoron growled and something familiar, something _mischievous_, flickered over her eyes.

            She leapt onto the bed, gazing down at Chappu with a smirk appearing on her crimson lips.  She raised her hand over head and brought it down.

            "THUNDER!"

            Lightning shot out of thin air and singed the pillow Chappu's head was resting on.  But still it didn't faze Chappu.  He went on snoring like nothing had even happened.

            "Argh!" Zeoron jumped twice on the bed, rocking it.  She stumbled and jumped back down from the bed before turning back to the stubborn male currently sleeping in it.

            "Zeo?  Having fun?" Wakka walked up, grinning at having watched Zeoron's attempts to wake up the sleeping black-haired youth resulting in her growing ever closer to throwing a major temper tantrum.

            "Yes, I'm having the time of my life!" she cried sarcastically, rolling her eyes and flinging one hand out.  She glowered at Wakka, who only laughed.

            "It's like this.  Yo, Chappu…" Something distracted Wakka out the window and he peered out. "Hey—isn't that the Spirit Keeper those guys are stealing?"

            It all happened in a blur.  Chappu's eyes shot open and he was on his feet in less than half a second.  In the other half, he was racing for the door, murder written in his eyes and he charged out, yelling.

            "Come back here, you damn little thief!" 

            Zeoron blinked, and then broke into a fit of giggles. "Nice work, Wakka!  Wait until he realizes he just took off in barefoot and in just his boxers!  Oh, I gotta see his face!" She took off after Chappu, still giggling.

            Wakka shook his head. "Think that's funny?  I was serious; somebody really _was_ stealing the Spirit Keeper.  Oh well." He sighed. "At least I got him up.  Score two for me!"

            "Wakka, dear, your fly is open."

            "What?  Oh, shit!"

            _Eh mujehk sasuno uv Dety, so tyikrdan_ ~ In loving memory of Tida, my daughter.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay? 


	16. Besaid Temple Beginnings

Return of Light

            "You call _that_ _monstrosity_ a landing?" Yuna practically yelled, though her voice did raise a decibel or so with each syllable.  She pointed out the window while hanging on tightly with her other hand to her chair because the airship _Titan_ was off balance.

            "Well, I'm sorry that my landing doesn't suit you, Yuna!  You told me to put it down, so I did!  What more do you want from me?!  I've been flying for two days straight!" Tidus called back, trying to claw his way up the floor toward the door so he could get off.

            Before Yuna could respond, the door opened and Chappu poked his head through, grinning with his eyes dancing with laughter as he looked down at them.  Behind him, husband and wife could make out the roaring laughter of Wakka and the high-pitched giggles of Rikku. 

            "Need a hand, Tidus, Yuna?" Chappu offered, pushing himself up.

            Tidus glared. "Shut up and get me the hell outta here."

            "Right-o." Chappu extended his hand down to Tidus, who stretched his arm to grasp it.  Chappu's muscles strained and he managed to pull Tidus up just far enough for Tidus to grab hold of the door.  Tidus tumbled out, landing in a heap at Wakka and Rikku's feet.

            Rikku put her hands on knees. "Have a nice trip, Tidus?"

            Tidus glowered at her. "Go to hell."

            "Look—"

            Tidus yelled as Yuna landed on top of him with a scream.

            "—out," Chappu finished, wincing.  He jumped down, hitting the ground with his boots.  He held down a hand to Yuna and lifted her to her feet.  The once-High Summoner dusted the back of her sapphire skirt off, mumbling an apology to her husband, who got to his feet scowling and struggling to breathe—Yuna had knocked the breath out of him when she landed.

            "Where are Zeo and Lulu?" Yuna asked, regaining all composure.

            Wakka shook his head. "They're already in the temple.  We figured you'd want to get started right away so they agreed to go on ahead while we waited.  And…" Wakka cast a look at Chappu before meeting Yuna's eyes.  Rikku, too, looked at Chappu, who was busy studying the angle at which the _Titan_ had settled itself into the ground.

            "Oh," Yuna said, and then, her eyes widening. "Oh!"

            "Yeah," Wakka said, nodding.

            "Well… I suppose we'll discuss it at the temple.  We'd best go.  I don't like to keep people waiting for too long.  Makes them upset with me," Yuna said, taking Tidus's arm.  He smiled and the couple started forward, the guardians trailing behind them.

            "What was Wakka talking about?" Tidus asked, lowering his voice enough so that only Yuna could hear.  Yuna smiled and waved at a few people before answering, her voice just as low.

            "Chappu and Zeoron.  You know they were—are—Tida's guardians.  They more than likely feel a little weird about me having them prepare for my pilgrimage.  I don't know, Tidus.  I want them to go with us, but…"

            "But they're Tida's guardians," Tidus finished for her.  He sighed and used his other hand to run through his hair, glancing around as he searched for something to say.

            "I really don't know either, Yuna.  Maybe… maybe they'll have something to say.  Just keep walking, Yuna.  Whatever happens, happens," he said at last.

            Yuna sighed, but nodded.

            —

            "Yuna!" 

            Zeoron hurried forward, a warm smile on her face and her arms open to embrace Yuna.  Yuna smiled and hugged the young Black Mage forcefully, kissing her cheek.

            "Hello, Zeo.  Lulu," she said, hugging her own guardian as well. "Congratulations, as well," she added, grinning.  Lulu came extremely close, but not quite, to blushing. "Thank you."

            "Hey, Zeo—Lulu," Tidus said, laughing and hugging the overly exited Zeoron who threw herself into his arms.  Tidus grinned knowingly at Lulu, who actually did blush this time, and hugged her

            "Lady Yuna."

            Yuna almost winced.  She'd been dreading hearing Chappu speak up—especially in guardian-to-summoner lingo.  She forced a smile and turned to face him, clasping her hands in front her.  Best to go along, she decided.

            "Yes, Sir Chappu?"

            Chappu's eyes were dark with seriousness, and his entire body was rigid with tenseness.  He hardly blinked. "Lady Yuna, I'm sorry, but…" Hesitation. "I—I can't be your guardian."

            Zeoron stepped up, raising her chin and taking up position next her friend. "Apologies, High Summoner, but I can't either.  It just wouldn't be right, Lady Yuna." Zeoron bowed her head for a fraction of second in respect then brought it back up.

            Yuna smiled; this she hadn't been expecting, but she was glad in a way. "It's all right.  I realize it wouldn't be right to ask you two to be my guardians.  You have already served your guardianship with another.  I do not think it wise to ask either of to serve as a guardian to me.  However, I will ask that you accompany us.  You won't enter the Cloisters, but you will be nearby.  You could even investigate matters, if it pleases you," Yuna said, sounding exactly like the High Summoner she was.

            Zeoron's face broke into a grin and she and Chappu smiled at each other before turning beaming faces on Yuna.  Zeoron dipped in a curtsy and Chappu bowed.

            "We accept, Lady Yuna," they chorused.

            "Good.  Now, guardians, let's go.  We haven't got all day!" Yuna started for the steps leading up to the Cloister.  She glanced back at Zeoron and Chappu, both standing and watching.

            —

            The temple had long since been repaired since Tida's little "adventure" to the Chamber of the Fayth.  Surprisingly, and thankfully, the glass dome hadn't been cracked in the explosion.  The fayth of Valefor was still intact, and was currently awaiting the woman about to enter.

            "I'll be back as soon as I can," Yuna promised, turning and entering the Chamber of the Fayth.  Tidus nodded and sat back against one wall while Wakka and Lulu settled together, chatting idly about the last time they'd been here so many years ago.

            Yuna glanced around the torch-lit room before settling her eyes on the dome.  She halted in front of it and went to her knees, clasping her hands in prayer.  Light, it had been so many years since she'd done this!

            But what was she supposed to pray for?  It wasn't like she had come in here to pray for the aeon to beat Sin.  How on Spira was she supposed to pray if she didn't even know what to pray for?

            "Hello again, Lady Yuna.  I've been expecting you for quite some time."

            Yuna opened her eyes and unclasped her hands; head lifting sharply to look at the now hovering fayth, smiling down at her.  Yuna stood to her feet carefully, eyes never leaving the fayth.

            "You've been expecting me?  I don't understand.  How did you know I was coming?" Yuna asked, a puzzled frown masking her features.

            The fayth chuckled. "We like to keep a close watch on you and your family.  We feel as if we owe it to you.  Even more so know with the Shadow lurking everywhere." The fayth's shady eyes darkened with hatred for the Shadow.

            "Tidus had a dream.  Tida told him—"

            The fayth shook its head. "You're not here for that.  You must pray at every temple once again, including Baaj Temple and Remiem Temple.  Once you reach Zanarkand, you will acquire the article most needed to defeat the Shadow."

            Yuna's body jolted. "I will?  Oh, thank you for telling me!  Thank you! But… What about the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth?"

            The fayth's smile faded slightly. "You need not to worry about him.  Yojimbo is… out of commission I suppose one might say.  You need not go there, Lady Yuna.  It is not safe."

            The fayth smiled again. "Go in the Light, Lady Yuna.  Pray for Spira, and once again call upon me should you need me.  I am yours to command." The fayth gave a slight bow and waved its hand.

            Yuna nodded. "I will.  Thank you."

            —

            Tidus leapt to his feet as Yuna emerged from the chamber, smiling brilliantly.  Wakka and Lulu stood as well, though not as quickly as Tidus had.

            "Well?" Tidus asked.

            "I must pray at every temple.  Although this time, when we reach Zanarkand, I will receive the weapon to defeat the Shadow once and for all!" Yuna said, ending by clenching her fist and jamming her elbow down.  Tidus grinned; it was his move after all.

            "Right.  Let's go tell Zeo and Chappu. They're probably strangling each other by now," Tidus said, not noticing Lulu and Wakka's headshakes.

            Yuna nodded. "Yes.  We've got so much to do!  It'll take at least a day to reach Kilika.  And then about four or five more to reach Djose!  And I don't even want to think about Macalania!"

            "Then don't," Tidus suggested, slinging an arm around Yuna's shoulders as they started back through the completed Cloister of Trials.

            "But if I don't plain ahead, you usually screw something up."

            "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	17. Kilika and Beyond

Return of Light

            "Zeo?"

            A sickening retching sound answered Chappu and he winced, taking a step back. "I thought you said you were over seasickness.  I thought you'd grown out of it."

            "I lied, okay!" Zeoron moaned back, standing straight long enough to glare at him before hurriedly returning to leaning over the rail and vomiting noisily again.  Chappu sighed and shook his head.

            "Did you ask Yuna or Rikku if they had anything for you?"

            "Yes!  And no!"

            "They didn't?  Light, I thought women carried everything with them for their time of the—Hey, Rikku, what's up?" Chappu said, chuckling nervously and running a hand through his midnight locks.  Rikku shot him a suspicious look as she walked past him.  She stopped next to Zeoron and patted her back.

            "Come on, Zeo," she soothed. "I've made you a bed down below.  Yuna's gonna put you to sleep so you won't have to—ah, well, you know," Rikku said, taking Zeoron's hand and leading her away from the railing.  

            Chappu rolled his eyes. "Women—OW!"

            Chappu staggered sideways as something slammed into the side of his head.  Grimacing, he gripped the rail and with one hand and rubbed his head with the other.  With one eye open, he spotted the blue and white ball rolling around near his feet.

            "Sorry, Chappu!  Didn't mean to throw it that hard, ya?" Wakka grinned apologetically, waving at Chappu.  Chappu fixed him with a dead stare.

            "Come on, Chappu.  We're just foolin' around," Tidus said.  He grinned and took up a goalie stance, hands up and palms facing out. "Show me what ya got!"

            Chappu rolled his eyes again and rested one foot on top of the blitzball. "Okay." He frowned and rolled his foot back sharply on the ball before he brought it down underneath, kicking the ball into the air and catching it in his hand.  Idly, he spun the ball on one finger before taking it in both hands and starting toward the elder men.

            "You think you can handle it?" he asked, smirking as he stopped, positioning the ball under one arm, the other angling as his hand landed on his hip.

            Tidus nodded and laughed. "All right, all right.  A couple of old geezers like us don't want to pull something, break something, or lose something, so we'll step down graciously." Part of his ego screamed in outrage at him and he reconsidered. "But I could still win.  No one else can do the Jecht Shot."

            "Tida could.  It was pretty awesome," Chappu said, a quick chuckle leaving his lips.

            "What?!" Tidus's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "I don't believe that!"

            "What do you expect?  Jecht did, you can, so what shouldn't Tida be able to?  Looks like it passes from blood to blood," Chappu said, shrugging.

            "I don't believe it.  A _girl_ can do the Jecht Shot?  What about my Sphere Shot?"

            "Yep."

            "Damn.  Well, I'm screwed.  My career ends on that note.  I was the best until my kid beat me at my own game.  Oh well.  I'll retire and entertain Yuna all the time," Tidus said, sighing.

            "Kid, give me the ball.  I think I might've missed my original target," Wakka said, glaring at Tidus, who laughed and grinned back at him.

            "Come on, Wakka!" Tidus said, slapping Wakka on the shoulder. "You know I can't do that!  It's just not possible for a blitz star like me!"

            "I still feel like hitting you with the ball."

            "Well, that's your problem and luckily for me, Chappu still has—Chappu, no!  Aw, man!" Tidus ducked as Wakka sent the ball flying for his head.  Tidus rolled over and shot back up to watch the blitzball sail and bounce off the railing and roll back to them.

            Chappu whistled. "Nice hit."

            "Die, Chappu."

*          *          *

            "Okay, guys, here's the plan," Tidus said, drawing everyone around him as they stepped off the S.S. Liki and onto the Kilika docks.  He clapped his hands and rubbed them together briskly.

            "All right.  Chappu, you take the west part of town.  Zeo, you check out the eastern.  After you're done, meet at the fire sphere outside the temple.  Ask the people hanging out around there—and inside.  Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, we're on guard, so watch your back.  Yuna… do whatever you do, hon," he said, chuckling nervously at her glare.  Tidus reached his right arm back and scratched the back of his head—purely a Tidus movement.

            "Let's go!" Chappu said, nodding sharply to Zeoron, who took off in the opposite direction of him.  The summoner and guardians headed in the direction of the temple.

            "At least this time Sin didn't beat us here," Wakka commented, glancing around the town/city of Kilika.  He smiled as three children ran past, shouting and kicking along a blitzball in front of them. 

            "Kilika has more to it than Besaid.  But I suppose that's because it's a larger island," Lulu remarked, shaking her head. "No harm in it, though."

            "We'll catch up eventually.  We Besaidians are more laid back, ya?" Wakka protested, tilting his head back and gazing up at a cloudless, brilliant blue sky. "Beautiful day.  What could go—?"

            Tidus jerked to a halt and hurriedly slammed a hand over Wakka's mouth. "You will _not_ jinx the hell out of us, okay?" he said, shooting Wakka a death glare, one eye twitching for effect.

            "Yeah, sure."

            —

            "Find anything?" Zeoron asked breathlessly as she joined Chappu near the entrance to the Kilika Temple.  She slumped over, hands resting on her knees and she tried to catch her breath.

            "Stairs too much for ya, Zeo?" Chappu said, grinning.

            "No, I'm fine.  I'm just not used to this stuff anymore.  I mean, the last time I did things such as this was when I was guardian to Tida," Zeoron huffed back, turning her head just in time to miss the shadows cross through Chappu's eyes. 

            Zeoron stood straight up, hands on her hips as she still breathed laboriously. "Should we go inside?  I'm not sure how long Yuna's gonna take.  How long did Tida take?"

            "A few hours, usually.  Except for this one time.  I forget where, though," Chappu said, rubbing the back of his neck with hand as he squinted at the temple in the bright sunlight.  He shrugged. "Well, let's get to it.  We've only got about a half hour left.  Kilika sure has gotten bigger since I was here last.  And I mean in population."

            "Believe me, I noticed."

            Chappu laughed and lead the way to the doors to the temple.

            —

            "Go do your thing, Yuna," Tidus said, nudging Yuna forward.  Yuna glanced back over her shoulder at him and smiled, nodding.

            "Okay."

            She stepped up and into the Chamber of the Fayth, holding her head up high.  The door slid down shut behind her, its stone grating as it moved to block the entrance—and her only exit.

            As she normally did, Yuna got down on her knees and clasped her hands, waiting for the fayth to appear.  She closed her eyes and exhaled, feeling as though something had been lifted off her.

            "Relaxing, isn't it?  So calming."

            Yuna unclasped her hands and opened her eyes, tilting her head back to look up.  She smiled and stood, giving a quick bow in respect to the fayth's appearance.

            "Hello.  And yes, it really is," she greeted.

            "Did you have a safe journey, Lady Yuna?"

            "Yes, yes we did…except for Zeoron becoming ill with seasickness.  But other than that, it was quite a smooth trip, I think," Yuna answered.

            The fayth chuckled. "Not everyone was born to the sea, you know.  Well," the fayth sighed, "I can't keep you here all day.  You've to get some rest and then head on to Luca tomorrow.  I hear the Blitzball Tournament was cancelled."

            "Was it really?  Wakka and Tidus will be so disappointed," Yuna said, shaking her head and sighing. "They were really looking forward to seeing some of it."

            "There will be another, to make up for this cancellation, I'm sure," the fayth murmured.  The fayth smiled and gazed down at Yuna.

            "It is time for you to go, I believe.  You've got so much ground to cover.  Another month and a half, I think, before you are ready to reach Zanarkand and accept your honor."

            "Yes—thank you," Yuna said, bowing quickly.

            "Good day, Lady Yuna.  Go in the Light."

            "Goodbye," Yuna said softly, and turned to leave.

            The fayth's eyes flickered and she smiled. "I'm sure it will be helpful… yes…"

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	18. Back to the Basics

Return of Light

            "Tida?  What on Spira are you doing?" Yunalesca stared in amazement at the nineteen-year-old girl furiously swinging her watery blue sword around in graceful, yet deadly, arcs.

            "Practicing.  If I'm going to go back, I should at least be able to handle the Brotherhood.  After all, it is mine," Tida said, halting long enough to wipe the sweat hastily off her brow before returning quickly to upper cutting the sword in a lethal slash.

            "And for summoning?" Yunalesca inquired, waving a hand out while the other went to rest at her hip. "Just what were you planning on using to summon?"

            Tida stopped and let her arms fall, the point of the Brotherhood digging slightly into the ground.  She stared straight ahead for a few moments before shaking her head, sighing.

            "I don't know, Yunalesca.  I mean, I destroyed Nirvana, the most powerful summoning rod you'll ever find.  There won't be another like it.  It was… well, it was perfect," Tida said, turning her colored eyes on Yunalesca, sadness and longing clear in the crystal orbs.

            Yunalesca nodded in understanding. "I see.  Well, in that case, I'll just hang onto this, shall I?" Yunalesca brought her hands from behind her back, revealing a summoning staff.  Tida's eyes widened as she dropped the Brotherhood in shock.

            "_Nirvana_!  Oh, wow!  How did you—I mean, what—Oh, wow…" Tida gasped out, seizing Nirvana and swinging it around, laughing. 

            "Thank you!  Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said breathlessly, her eyes shining with light as she held Nirvana at arm's length, turning it in her hands.  Tida spun it around and then in an elegant arc around her, kicking up her feet as she danced with it, as one would for a sending.

            Yunalesca watched, smiling. "Kids," she murmured, shaking her head and chuckling lightly.  

            —

            "Jecht."

            "It was an accident!"

            "Jecht."

            "All right, so maybe I did do it _accidentally _on purpose, but—"

            "_Jecht_."

            "Okay, okay.  I did it because that son-of-a-bitch pissed me off!"

            "JECHT!"

            "He called me fat!"

            "So you pushed him off the cliff and let him get attacked by that horde of protesting pyreflies?  And all because he called you _fat_?"

            "I take insults to my appearance personal!" 

            "Oh, Jecht…"

            Braska groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes and sighing. "Why did I have to get stuck here with you?  Why?  What did I ever do?  What could I have possibly done to have deserved—deserved this!"  With a flourish of his hand, he pointed at Jecht, scowling.

            Jecht rolled his eyes and slapped Braska on the back. "Relax, man.  You're losing it again.  Can't afford to freak out now.  We've got our granddaughter to worry about."

            "For once, Jecht, you're right." Braska shuddered. "That was quite scary to say."

            "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that.  Anyway," Jecht continued, slinging an arm around Braska's shoulders as they walked, "Tida's ready.  We just gotta count on your daughter to pray at all the temples.  Except for the lost one.  He's pretty pissed at everyone, anyway."

            "You beat him, didn't you?"

            "Not my fault he sucks at cards.  Besides, that's not the point.  The fayth agreed that Tida was to return.  The Fayth of Bahamut was all for it, but the others kinda dragged.  Kicked 'em along, though.  The main problem was figuring out exactly how to get her back.  I mean, she's really dead," Jecht said, forcing the subject back to the matter at hand.

            "Yunalesca and I worked on that particular element.  Together, we've got enough power to recreate her life form.  The fayth will put her into it.  Sounds simple, but really it isn't.  Yunalesca will be risking a lot.  She is, after all, a fayth herself, but she's using her summoner abilities.  She's got plenty in reserve, I found out," Braska said, nodding.

            "I'm gonna miss having that kid around.  She plays blitz like hell.  Not that I'm gonna miss getting the shit kicked of me or anything," Jecht said, sighing. 

            Braska smiled. "She's quite a handful, but with just the right blends of Tidus and Yuna in her.  Athletic and upbeat with calm and care seem so perfectly suitable for her." Braska sighed deeply. "I'm really going to miss her."

            "Don't get all weepy on me now.  I don't want a crybaby."

            "Oh, shut up, Jecht!  Just the hell up shut up!"

            "Holy shit!  You cussed!"

            "That ain't all I can do when I'm pissed off!"

*          *          *

            "You've never performed a sending, have you, Tida?"

            Tida shook her head. "No.  There wasn't much need for me to carry out a sending.  But I get the feeling you're about to tell me there will be and you're going to teach me how."

            Yunalesca nodded. "Yes.  You'll need to know what to do.  Now, what do you know about performing a sending?  Or do you know anything at all?"

            "Uh… I know only a summoner can do it.  It involves a dance.  And—and…" Tida trailed off, lowering her eyes. "That's, uh, that's all I really know," she admitted.

            Yunalesca sighed. "Boy, do you have a lot to learn."

            She straightened in her chair. "All right.  Yes, only a summoner can perform the sending for the dead.  It sends their souls to the Farplane so that they won't become fiends and attack the living because of their hatred for them.  They died where others lived and they grow to resent them for still being alive.  So, their hatred turns them into fiends."

            "They hate the living just because they're still alive?  That's so sad," Tida murmured.

            "So it is.  But that's just the way they feel about it, Tida.  And yes, the sending does involve a dance, but it must come from the deepest part of the heart, with the will of peace for the souls of the dead to send them to the Farplane.  The dance isn't just a dance.  It's the dance of serenity.  You have to _want _to help them." Yunalesca's voice had grown passionate and Tida leaned forward across the table in suspense.

            "A dance from the heart… Well, at least I don't have to sing."

            Yunalesca chuckled. "Come on; we've got some practice to do.  Besides—you might want to warm up your voice."

            "You're not—"

            "Gotcha."

            "Yunalesca!"

            Both women laughed and Tida glanced in the corner of the room where the Brotherhood and Nirvana rested tranquilly, side by side.  Everything seemed right.

            Except for one thing.

*          *          *

            "WHAT?!  No tournament?!" Wakka cried as Tidus toppled out of his chair in shock.  He quickly pulled himself back up, staring wide-eyed at Yuna over the edge of the table as he struggled to get his feet under him.

            "It's not fair!" he wailed, banging one fist on the tabletop.  Yuna fixed him with a stern stare.

            "Tidus, there will be other tournaments," she said firmly, crossing her arms under her breasts and leaning back in her chair, closing her eyes.

            "But not like this one!  This one is—is special!" Wakka protested.  Lulu thwacked him over the head with her fork and glared at him. "Enough, Wakka!"

            "But, Lu—"

            "No buts either!  We have a pilgrimage to worry about.  You can't let Blitzball get in the way this time!" Lulu snapped, her crimson eyes flashing.

            "Yeah, Lu, you win," Wakka mumbled tossing his napkin on the table and slouching back in his chair, shoulder hunched as he shot glances at his fiancée, muttering under his breath.  Lulu didn't appear to hear him, but if she could, she was doing a fine job of ignoring it.

            Rikku's eyes widened. "Hey, guys—I just remembered something!"

            "What is it, Rikku?" Yuna asked, turning her colored eyes to Rikku's face.

            "Well… it's Tida…  Last week was—it's been three years now," she said, fumbling over the words as she looked away, out the window to the moon and stars blinking in the midnight sky.  It was so serene, so different from the turmoil quietly but quickly building inside each of them sitting there at the table.

            Chappu and Zeoron exchanged glances and then stared at the floor.  Chappu shuffled his feet uncomfortably and shot a quick peek at Yuna before watching her out of the corner of his eye.

            Yuna fell back in her chair, eyes wide and hands clenching and unclenching.

            "Oh my… How could I—we—have forgotten?" she whispered hoarsely.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	19. Pray for Djose

Return of Light

            Chappu crept alongside the building, keeping to the shadows and watching the lighted areas with a hawk's eye.  One hand came up to his shoulder, touching the hilt of the Spirit Keeper as it to reassure himself that it was in fact there.

            Somewhere, maybe southeast to his current position—but up above—Zeoron was skulking along, at the ready should he require assistance.  Chappu could feel her purple eyes on his back and it was slowly starting to freak him out.  Tidus was someplace dressed in a dark cloak and holding Caladbolg in one hand, posing as a Shadowfiend leaning ever-so-casually against a building in a single beam of light though his cerulean blue eyes shone with coolness and skill Chappu hoped he could one day accomplish.

            Rikku, too, was above him, but opposite Zeoron.  She was holding the Godhand steadily in her right hand.  She clutched a flash bomb in her left, intending to blind whoever or whatever realized their plan and attempted to kill Tidus.

            The outskirts of Luca were a dangerous place to be; even more so now, what with Shadowfiends popping up left and right.  Wakka and Lulu were slowly edging along a deserted alleyway, sneaking along with Yuna and making it safely as they could to the Mi'ihen Highroad.

            "Careful, Yuna," Lulu whispered, glancing around as she, Yuna, and Wakka eased their way up the stairs.  

            Wakka gripped Yuna's elbow and held on, his eyes, too roaming around the vicinity checking for safety.  They couldn't risk losing anyone, not now—and, hopefully, not ever.  Wakka and Lulu's eyes met in a simple look, long enough for Wakka to flash her a supportive smile and he reached out, squeezing her arm gently.

            "Hold!" he hissed as they reached the top of the first set of stairs.  He dashed ahead to secure the area, World Champion at the ready to fly should an attack come.  He nodded to himself and held up a hand, motioning for them to follow.

            "Come on," Lulu murmured, taking Yuna's arm and easily starting forward, crimson eyes bright in the darkness surrounding them.

            A yell rang out somewhere behind them, followed by the sound of a loud roar and a crash.  Something clanged, like the sound of a sword hitting metal—or worse, sword hitting upon sword.

            "Oh, Light!  Tidus!" Yuna breathed, a hand flying to her throat.  

            "Lu, take Yuna!  Get to the top!" Wakka shouted, racing past.

            "Wakka, wait—" 

            The point Lulu had been intending to make was halted by a loud scream of "FLARE!" followed closely by a bright flash—Rikku's Al Bhed flash bomb.  They heard Chappu's battle cry and the sound of the Spirit Keeper making contact with something they didn't know.

            "Right, then.  Come on!" Wakka said, spinning and pushing the two women ahead of him up the stairs as they struggled to look back and try to catch a glimpse of the heated battle raging behind them.

            "Wakka!  Please!  I have to see!" Yuna pleaded, slapping his hand away and moving to turn only to be stopped again and shoved forward.

            "Move!" Wakka snapped, sounding very unlike his normally laid-back self. "I swore to protect you, now damn it, get your ass moving!"

            Yuna let out a helpless cry but did as Wakka commanded, though she still glanced back over her shoulder several times, trying to catch a glimpse of someone—_anything_.

            They huddled around the statue of a High Summoner and waited, Yuna and Lulu clutching each other's hands while Wakka paced back and forth, every now and then looking down the road to try and see if they were coming.

            Wakka sighed. "Damn it!" He kicked the ground.

            "Wakka, is the ground beating you up again?" a cheerful, but tired, Tidus said, grinning, his arms slung around Rikku and Chappu's shoulders to support him.

            "Tidus!" Yuna cried, rushing toward him.  She hugged and he stood on his own, leaning against her.

            "Do you think you can make it, man?  Rin's is still a ways off," Wakka said, looking skeptically at Tidus, who laughed and shook his head.

            "I dunno, Wakka.  I took a beating and am tired as hell," Tidus said as Chappu retook his position to help Tidus stay upright.  Yuna hugged him from the other side, helping Chappu to support her husband's weight.

            "Zeo and I will go on ahead and come back with some chocobos.  That'll make it easier.  Sit tight.  We'll be back in a little while," Rikku piped up, nodding to Zeoron and the two shot off into the night, quickly vanishing in the darkness.

            "Come on, Tidus.  Let's sit you down right," Chappu and Yuna laid Tidus back against the foot of the statue, "here."

            "Thanks, guys," Tidus murmured jadedly, stifling a yawn as Yuna began checking him over for injuries, muttering to herself and prodding at different places on his body as she healed him.  Chappu could make out words such as "idiot" and "damn male egos" as she went about her task.

            Now was obviously not the best time to tell her that Tidus voluntarily had charged the thing head-on.

            Silence reigned, save the sounds of the clearing of throats and, soon, Tidus's echoing snores as he fell into sleep's embrace.  Yuna lay her head on his chest, smiling.

            Nearly two hours later, Zeoron and Rikku returned, each sitting on the back of a large golden chirping chocobo and leading two more.  Tidus woke up as they halted.

            "Too you guys long enough."

            "Well, it's a long walk to Rin's!" Rikku retorted after a yawn.  Wakka boosted Lulu one of the other chocobos and climbed on behind her, leaving Chappu to help Yuna and Tidus onto the other.  Zeoron jumped down and Chappu mounted, extending a hand down to pull her up behind him.

            Chappu gather the reins in his hand and nodded to the others. "Let's go."

*          *          *

            "I really wish we didn't have to pass through here," Yuna half-whispered, grasping Tidus's hand.  He squeezed it, giving her a reassuring smile.

            "That was years ago, Yuna.  It wasn't our fault," he soothed.

            "Operation Mi'ihen should never have happened.  So many people lost their lives… Luzzu, for one.  That was horrible!  And Sin…" Yuna trailed off, shaking her head. "It was one of the worst days of my pilgrimage."

            "Don't look back on the worst parts of the past, Yuna.  Look at what your pilgrimage resulted in.  The defeat of Sin once and for all.  Tida." Lulu winced when "Tida" left her mouth but she went on walking, not daring to look back at her summoner.

            "Come on, Yuna; we're almost to Djose.  After that, we—we cross the Moon—the Moonflow and get to Guadosalam," Tidus said, struggling to get past the Moonflow.  He shook his head.  He couldn't think back to the city underneath the Moonflow.  Tida had died there.

            They walked on quietly, taking on the fiends that attacked them—Chappu and Zeoron scouted ahead, asking people journeying along the road if they'd seen anything, leaving Lulu, Wakka, Rikku and Tidus to defend Yuna while she healed them.

            —

            Djose Temple stood towering above them, bolts of lightning flashing around its exterior.  Zeoron watched in awe, staring while Chappu shook his head as he studied her, rolling his eyes as she giggled in amusement.

            "It's incredible!" she gasped as lightning streaked around the temple walls.

            "Yeah, Zeo, but we're not here to gawk.  Come on; we've got work to do," Chappu said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the shop, Zeoron sputtering out protests.

            Tidus sighed. "Well, let's go," he said, taking Yuna's arm and leading the way into Djose Temple.  Wakka and Lulu followed after while Rikku hesitated, staring warily at the lightning before she darted inside, letting out a relieved breath.

            Yuna chatted with the priest for a minute before she guided them into the Cloister, Tidus and Rikku masterfully solving them, and then disappeared into the Chamber of the Fayth, waving to her companions as the door lowered itself into place.

             The color-tinted glass dome shone with brilliance as Yuna went to her knees before it, clasping her hands and shutting her eyes.  _What a simple routine_, she thought wryly. _Everything's done the same way_.

            "Nice to see you, too, Lady Yuna."

            Yuna's eyes snapped open and she stared at the fayth, her jaw dropping open as her eyes reflected the disbelief she felt. "How did you…?"

            The fayth smiled. "A gift.  I see you have been working hard on your pilgrimage, eliminating what Shadowfiends you find along the way.  Good, good." 

            "Well, it hardly seems right to just pass through leaving evil you know there," Yuna said, shrugging as she stood to her feet, dusting off her dress.

            "True.  I'll give you my aeon.  Use Ixion well, Lady Yuna, if you please.  Only should you need me, call me.  Don't abuse your power.  On to Zanarkand.  Go in the Light, Lady Yuna," the fayth said, getting straight to the point.

            Yuna raised one eyebrow, but bowed. "Thank you," she said, exiting.

            The fayth watched her go. "She sure has grown up since she was last here.  Back then it was easy, people coming to you to pray for a way to beat Sin.  Now it's a hell of a lot more complicated.  Damn Shadow."

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	20. Dance, Tida, Dance!

Return of Light

            "Argh!  I can't take it anymore!" Tida fell back onto the grass as Yunalesca watched her in amusement.  Tida let Nirvana roll out of her hand.

            "Tida, you almost had it—until you trimmed on the hem of your dress.  Now come on; one more time, please?" Yunalesca coaxed, trying to get Tida back on her feet.

            "Why does it have to be done in a dress?  I hate dresses!  I hate them!" To prove her point, Tida flipped to her feet and tugged the dress over her head, throwing it as hard as she could to the ground and jumping up and down on, yelling.

            Yunalesca stared.  Well, at least the girl had enough modesty to keep her normal clothes on—which she'd pointblank refused to take off.

            "I'll be damned before I lose all my dignity!" she had said, glaring the entire time she'd put on the pearly white dress, wanting more than anything to rip it into shreds.

            "Well, Tida," Yunalesca sighed. "I didn't make the rules."

            "Look at you!  You're not wearing a dress!  How did you perform the sending?!" Tida demanded, stopping her tantrum and pointing at Yunalesca, her colored eyes narrowing.

            "I never performed one, but I did know how," Yunalesca admitted. "And seeing as how you destroyed that dress, what are you going to practice in?"

            "I'll show you!  I've worn it before… three years, after I accepted Chappu as my guardian," Tida said, snorting.  She stuck a foot under Nirvana, flicking the staff into her hands where she whirled it around.

            She took a deep breath, concentrating on that day, how happy she'd been, getting a new guardian, her first guardian for her long journey to become a full summoner… Chappu… 

            "Here goes."

            Tida spun, waving Nirvana in a wide arc around her body before stopping until Nirvana circled her body completely before she turned it in her hand, bringing it back around in the opposite direction.

            It was hard for Yunalesca to see at first, but a soft blue glow was forming around Tida, changing her.  And suddenly, in a flash of light and ribbons, she wasn't in her shorts and ripped top, but in a bright blue skirt and silver straps to make a shirt of sorts.  There were no sleeves, but on her forearms were wisps of white cloth, silver at the ends.  Her feet were bare.

            The dance was gentle and smooth and Tida appeared to be moving on air as the dance abruptly became quick and breathless as she spun and kicked up her legs, waving Nirvana rapidly.

            And she stopped.

            Yunalesca stared, her mouth open.  A thought crossed her mind.

            If Chappu could see what she was seeing, there wouldn't be enough cold water in the world.

*          *          *

            "The first time we crossed this, I kidnapped Yunie.  Remember?" Rikku said, sitting back on the cushioned seat as the shoopuf carried them across the Moonflow.

            "I remember," Wakka said dryly. "Tidus and I had to jump overboard to save her."

            Rikku snorted. "You didn't have to save her.  Like I'd have let anything happen to Yunie!"

            "Rikku, if you had succeeded, we all wouldn't be here now.  The Guado would have killed you, and who knows what would have happened to us.  Probably killed by Sin," Wakka said, rolling his eyes.

            "Whatever," Rikku said, shooting Wakka a quick glare before turning to chat with Zeoron.  Lulu and Yuna looked at each, rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.

            Tidus slouched in his seat, hands behind his head and legs stretched lazily apart.  He watched the brief exchange between Rikku and Wakka and listened with half an ear.  Who really cared?  It was in the past; this was the present.  There were far more important matters to tend to.

            Like what he was going to eat tonight.  They'd eaten some unidentifiable object Zeoron had barbequed the night before, and Tidus wanted something that went down easy and didn't fight the way that—well, whatever it had been, had.  He sighed and a smirk slid across his face.

            It was Lulu's night to get something for them.  Perfect!  Good eating on the way!  But there was still the matter of the after-dinner entertainment.  He wondered if he could sneak Yuna away from the others for a few hours… Hell, let's go for the whole night.  You only live once!  Or really, was it twice for him?

            His smirk changed into a grin. 

            "Tidus?" Chappu's barely audible voice broke into Tidus's mind. "I know what you're grinning about, and I hate to tell you it won't happen."

            "Damn you, Chappu, damn you."

*          *          *

            "I've never seen a dance like that," Yunalesca murmured, staring at Tida in awe.  Tida smiled and her cheeks colored slightly as she blushed rosy pink.

            "Thanks," she said, lifting her right shoulder lightly as Nirvana flickered in her hand before disappearing.  She clasped her hands and closed her eyes as her clothes blinked and then returned to her normal attire.

            "I've done it once before.  After I met Chappu," Tida said, smiling.  She fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she spoke, though her eyes stayed on Yunalesca.

            "Hmm… Well, Tida, I wish you'd told me about you dancing before.  Then we wouldn't have wasted nearly all of today trying to get you to perform the sending properly.  Now all you have to do is simply dance, but—"

            "I know, I know.  I have to want with every single particle of me to send the souls of the dead to the Farplane.  I got it, Yunalesca.  Can I eat now?  I'm hungry!"

*          *          *

            "Well, there it is.  Guadosalam." Yuna sighed, shaking her head, brown tresses flying from side to side.  She glanced around the group; Chappu and Zeoron met her eyes and nodded before disappearing to investigate.  Tidus and Wakka were pointing around and discussing between themselves, and Lulu and Rikku were shooting looks at each other, at Yuna, and at the Farplane.

            Yuna smiled. 

            The Farplane.

            "Come on; we'll go the Farplane and then check into the inn.  I… I want to see Tida.  Call Chappu and Zeo," she murmured.  Tidus nodded and turned around over the lanai rail, but—

            "CHAPPU!  ZEO!  FARPLANE!" Rikku yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth as she bellowed.  Tidus glowered at her and Rikku grinned at him, patting his cheek.  He scowled as she walked away, one eye slightly twitching.

            "Come along, Tidus," Yuna said smoothly, quickly changing her giggle into a cough and the clearing of her throat.  She took his arm and proceeded up the path to the Farplane.

            Chappu and Zeoron joined them about halfway up, taking position behind Lulu and Wakka, who were holding hands; Zeoron wrinkled her nose while Chappu and Rikku joined together in laughter.

            Chappu shifted uncomfortably as they started up the steps to the Farplane; he really didn't want to be here and was sure Yuna would understand, but… somehow, he wanted to see _her_ and then somehow he didn't.  He couldn't really understand it.  Perhaps he would, someday.

            Tidus was the first to enter the Farplane, his right hand pushing the through the glazed force, which gave way to his touch as Tidus walked in, Yuna on his heels.  Wakka and Lulu followed, Rikku and Zeoron after.

            Chappu hesitated and then went in after them, his eyes darting around as he shuddered involuntarily.  Yuna moved quickly to the side, her eyes never blinking.

            "Tida." She said it loud and clear.  Chappu stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked at a rock on the ground as the others gathered behind Yuna in an almost semi-circle.

            "What the—?"

            Chappu looked up and his eyes widened.  His hands flew out of his pockets as he pushed through Wakka and Lulu, staring in disbelief at the shining wall of the Farplane.

            "Where… Where is she?" Yuna whispered, turning to Tidus, who shook his head, his eyes wide.

            "I don't know.  Chappu, you try calling her," he said, nodding to the black-headed youth.  Chappu jerked his head, but his eyes moved to the glass as he turned his body to face the glass, his head held high.

            He concentrated on Tida with all his might, her flashing eyes, her father's blond hair, and her athletic build…  Chappu closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them.

            Nothing.

            "How is this?  Tida should be appearing, shouldn't she?" he muttered.

            No one answered him.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	21. Battle at the Farplane

Return of Light

            "I don't get it," Zeoron sighed, leaning back from resting her arms and chin on her knees as she sat on the ground inside the Farplane.  Rikku, sitting behind her, their backs against each other, shook her head.

            "I don't either, Zeo.  It's hard to figure out.  Tida's passed on; her soul is here—supposed to be, anyway, so why aren't the pyreflies reacting and forming her when we call?" Rikku sighed.

            "Shit."

            Chappu crossed his arms over his chest and kicked a rock across the ground.  He shot a glare at the Farplane wall, growling, "What could this possibly mean?!"

            "It means, Sir Chappu, that you are about to die."

            Chappu whirled, fists clenched.  Instinctively, he reach for the Spirit Keeper and grasped nothing but air and he let out a sound of frustration—he'd left it at the inn when he and Zeo had volunteered to go back and check in.

            Maester Kelio stood, arms at his sides, watching Chappu with slowly changing red eyes.  He transformed then, from a Guado to what looked like a human, but with dark markings on his face and arms.  They looked to be tattoos, but Chappu knew better.  

            "Shadowlord," he hissed and Tidus stepped in front of Yuna, balling one hand into a fist.  Caladbolg, too, was back at the inn with the Spirit Keeper.

            "Yes, Sir Chappu, you are indeed correct.  I am a Shadowlord.  But I am afraid I have to kill you.  Since you managed to return fully to the Light, the Shadow feels you are no longer needed in this world.  You choose Light over Shadow, and so you must die." Kelio smirked malevolently, raising one hand to hex.

            "FLARE!" 

            Zeoron leapt forward, casting before Kelio could utter the curse.  Rikku ran up beside her, clutching the Godhand tightly. "COPYCAT!"

            Flare burst up around Kelio again and he shouted oaths as he stumbled back to avoid the licking flames.  Her swore loudly and glowered as the blaze resided.

            Lulu stepped up with Wakka while Chappu and Tidus guarded Yuna, who lifted her staff into both hands, her eyes burning with loathing, but not near as much as Chappu's stormy blue eyes.

            "What's this, Sir Chappu?  No weapon for you or Sir Tidus?" Kelio made a _tsking_ sound and he shook his head, clucking his tongue as well. "That is not so good for, Sir Chappu."

            "Shut the fuck up, Kelio!" Chappu snapped. "Get him!"

            Zeoron nodded and she and Lulu clasped hands together, Zeo's right with Lulu's left.  

            "DOUBLECAST… FLARE!"

            Kelio simply stepped back and raised both his hands, bringing them down in from of him in a swift execution.  Something dark swept forward, invisible to the eye but evilly powerful.  Zeo, Lulu, Rikku, and Wakka were all thrown backwards as the imperceptible force hit each of them in turn.  Zeo and Lulu landed together, sprawled out and moaning, while Rikku and Wakka alighted one on top of the other, yelling.

            Chappu growled and clenched his fists, his eyes fierce and smoldering. "The Light burn you, Kelio!  The Light burn you!" he shouted at the Shadowlord.

            Kelio roared with laughter. "Goodbye, Sir Chappu," he said, letting out a last chuckle as he raised one hand imperiously, preparing to bring it down.

            Yuna shouted out in desperation, "HOLY!"

            Kelio yelled and Yuna spun Chappu around. "Go!  _Go_!" Her voice was pleading but Chappu shook his head wildly, refusing to budge.

            "I won't leave you here to die for me!  I won't!" he nearly shouted back at her, his eyes flashing like lightning.  He turned back as Kelio broke out of Holy's purity.

            "You'll pay for that, wench!" Kelio snarled, waving his hand in a backward motion.  Yuna cried out as her staff went sailing from her hands, clattering to the ground nearly twenty feet away.  Tidus stepped protectively in front of his wife though his eyes never left Kelio.

            "Think you can protect her?" Kelio smirked, chuckling darkly. "You should know by now that following the Light and fighting the Shadow is nothing but death!"

            Chappu yelled as something slammed into him full force from the side, like a punch in the jaw.  He swayed but stayed on his feet, touching his lips to find his hand coming away, the fingers smeared with red blood.

            "You'll suffer, Sir Chappu, but first you'll watch me finish your friends!" Kelio boomed, his voice growing louder and louder with "watch."

            Something flittered in the back of Chappu's mind; something vague but it was something it knew he could use.  Chappu closed his eyes for a brief second before they fluttered up again.

            _Tida… I need you…_

Kelio released power from his hands, blacker than night sky with no stars, blacker than death itself.  It drove toward the remaining standing party members, two of who braced themselves for their arriving deaths, but the other…

            Something white, something unbelievably heavenly filled Chappu and he reached for it, basking in its warmth.  A white ray of holy Light shot out of Chappu's body; Kelio shouted in rage; Chappu was forced to shield his eyes; Kelio roared again—

            Chappu opened one eye and then both, glancing around as he lowered his shielding hand.  Kelio was nowhere to be seen and Zeoron and the others were staggering onto their feet.

            Chappu sighed in relief and fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily and laughing—hiccoughs soon replaced both, however, as everyone stared at him bewilderment and worry.

            "Chappu, are, uh... Are you okay?" Zeoron asked hesitantly, tilting her head to study him better as he stood up, using the back of his hand to wipe blood off the corner of his mouth.

            He grinned at her. "Yeah, Zeo, I'm alright.  I feel just perfect," he said, putting his hands on hips and laughing some more, shaking his head.  He'd felt her, oh Light, how he'd felt her!

*          *          *

            "That'll take a lot outta ya," Tida muttered, flopping back onto the grass, one arm slinging over her eyes.  She sighed wearily, groaning as her shoulders and back throbbing along with the headache pounding in her head.

            Yunalesca shook her head, massaging her temples. "I told you not to do it."

            "I had to, Yunalesca.  If I hadn't, Mama and everyone would be dead.  Besides," Tida grinned and moved her arm so her eyes met Yunalesca's, "you helped."

            Yunalesca sighed in defeat and threw her hands in the air. "Like I had a bloody choice!"

            "Technically, you did," Tida pointed out, grimacing as she sat up.  She shrugged her shoulders, trying to loosen them up. "But then there would have been a lot of problems, such as the fact that the Aeon of Light might have been destroyed because I wouldn't have been able to come back or—well, ya know."

            Yunalesca shook her head and reached down to pull Tida to her feet, the blond girl yelping as a jolt of pain rushed through her like a streak of lightning.  She winced.

            "Damn; I gotta learn to control that kinda power," she mumbled.  She began walking forward slowly, an "Ow!" escaping her lips with each agonizing step.

            Yunalesca sighed. "I'm not going to make it through this.  This kid is gonna kill me before I can get in for a bonus—and if they deny me, the Light help them because after this, I deserve and _major_ bonus."

*          *          *

            "Royal flush."

            "What the hell?  That's seven games in a row!" Jecht cried, staring at the cards spread out on the table in front of him.  Tida grinned and gathered her winnings, drawing the plastic coins to her and adding them to her already large pile.

            Braska sighed and threw his cards down on the table: full house.  Jecht grumbled and threw his own cards down: two pair.

            "I love quality time, Grandpa Braska and Grandpa Jecht," Tida said, grinning at both men and she licked her fingers and began shuffling the cards before dealing again.

            "You don't really expect payment for those chips… do you?" Braska asked, looking warily at his granddaughter.  Tida paused her in picking up her cards to smile at him.

            "We'll discuss that later.  Ah!  Let's start in with… a ten?"

            Jecht shot a glance at his chips. "I don't have that much."

            "Okay.  How about five?"

            "Lower."

            "Three?"

            "Uh-huh."

            "Two?"

            "Nope."

            "_One_?"

            "How about 25… cents?"

            "Grandpa!  Geez!  Who do I get my card playing ability from?!"

            "Straight flush." Braska sighed as he laid he cards down. "From me."

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	22. From Thunder to Snow

Return of Light

            "No!  No!  No, no, no, no, no!  I won't do it!" Rikku leapt back, dodging Chappu and Tidus's grabs for her.  She spun and kicked Tidus in the side and managed to punch Chappu across the jaw, knocking his back a few steps as he staggered.

            "Rikku…" Chappu growled warningly and Tidus grabbed her from behind, using his arms to pin her own to her sides.  Her legs sailed into the air, lashing out as Chappu started forward.

            "Let go of me, damn it!  I will not do it again!" she shouted, kicking and screaming.  Yuna sighed and rubbed her temples, while Zeoron hid her giggles behind her hand.

            "Rikku, come on!  The longer you delay, the longer it takes to get across the Thunder Plains!" Lulu said, scowling as the Al Bhed woman continued to struggle against Tidus while Chappu kept trying to get closer to help.

            "NO!" Rikku shrieked. "NO!  I hate lightning!  _Hate_ it!" 

            "Hell, just knock her out and come on!" Wakka said, cursing under his breath with a sidelong glance at Lulu, who he was thankful didn't hear.

            "Wakka, if we knock her out, you have to carry and thus have a greater chance of getting struck by lightning," Yuna said sweetly, batting her eyes at him.

            Wakka considered this. "Okay, tie her up and drag her along."

            "What?!  Hell no!  Let me go!" Rikku screeched, struggling even harder.  She jerked her head back, nailing Tidus in the mouth.  He grunted and released her in reaction, his hands flying to his mouth.  He glared at her.

            "You're lucky I still have all my teeth!"

            "Let's go, guys.  We'll just leave her here," Chappu said, shrugging as he adjusted the Spirit Keeper in its sheath on his back.  He nodded his head toward the tunnel leading down and started in that direction, Zeoron and Yuna following.  Tidus shot one last glare at Rikku before jogging to catch up, Wakka and Lulu right behind him.

            "Guys!  Guys, come on!  Please?" Rikku pleaded.  She dropped to her knees, still calling after them.

            —

            "Light!  I've never seen so much lightning—or felt so much pain from getting struck by it!" Tidus commented, rubbing his backside, wincing.  Yuna sighed and shook her head; she and Chappu were the only two to come into the Al Bhed inn unscathed.

            Tidus had taken at least three hits; once because he'd tripped and the other two because he'd chosen to get in an argument with Wakka and wasn't paying attention—in Yuna's opinion, he should've learned the first time to pay attention and stop arguing.  Wakka had been struck four times; twice because Lulu had cast the lightning on him herself and the other two from falling down a hill and landing in, what else—water.

            Zeoron had been walloped only once; she'd forgotten to cross under one of the towers and had been struck almost immediately while the others laughed as she screamed and cursed.  Lulu had been hit twice by the lightning; Wakka had retaliated after the second casting by Lulu and had shoved her outside the range of one of the towers and the other by stopping to gaze back.

            Chappu shrugged out of the Spirit Keeper and held it by the sheath in one hand as he gazed around while Yuna checked them into some rooms.

            The door banged open and something blond and screaming loud enough to wake the dead charged inside, slammed the door shut, and launched them self at Tidus and Wakka, tackling both men to the ground as everyone else stared, shocked beyond words.

            "_Rikku_?" Yuna gasped disbelievingly her disheveled blond cousin, who sat up, trembling, and her hair a wild tangle of locks and her clothes rumpled.

            "Th—thunder!  Li—lightning!" she stammered, seizing Tidus around the neck as he began to get up, cursing.  He unlatched her death grip from around his neck and stood up, muttering.

            Chappu laughed and shook his head while Zeoron giggled, falling against him as her entire body shook from the roaring laughter she was letting out.

*          *          *

            "Grandpa!  You invented the shot!  You'd think that you, of all people, would know how to do it!" Tida exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as Jecht pushed himself up from the grass, spitting out a few tufts of the bright green substance.

            "Yeah, well—I'm old!" Jecht protested, standing and dusting himself off.

            A look of disbelief crossed Tida's face and she flung her hands out. "You're dead in your prime!" she cried. "And now, since that's out of the way, this has _really _been buggin' me.  Why in the hell do you always go around in cutoff pants, no shirt and no shoes?"

            Jecht stared at his granddaughter before switching his gaze into a glare. "That's really none of—"

            "Actually, Jecht, I've always wondered about that myself.  Please, enlighten us," Braska said, folding his arms across his chest and tilted his head, raising one brow.

            "Yeah!" Tida added, moving to stand beside him, folding her own arms and tossing her head, a smug look passing onto her face.  She stuck one leg out to the side and raised her chin.

            Jecht gaped, mouthing wordlessly.  He stopped suddenly with a glower at both. "Now look here—both of you!  I don't have to explain anything to either of you!  Ya got me?!" 

            "Yes."

            "Yeah, sure.  Fine.  Okay.  Whatever.  Grandpa Braska, what's with the headgear and the robe?  I mean, really!"

            "What?  Tida, I really do not believe—"

            "Yeah, Braska, what's with the headdress?" 

            "Now see here—!"

            "Hey, wait a minute, Grandpa Jecht!  You were asked first!"

*          *          *

            "Wh-why is—is it s-so d-d-damn c-c-c-cold?!" Zeoron shrieked, huddling with Rikku as they shared a cloak.  Her teeth were chattering out their own rhythmic beat.  Rikku clutched the green cloak tighter though she and Zeoron were still shivering furiously.

            Tidus and Yuna were grasping each other so tightly that they were shivering as one.  Both had on a cloak—Yuna's pink and Tidus's black—and were walking just behind Chappu, who was wearing a dark blue cloak, the Spirit Keeper latched tightly onto his back.  Wakka trailed behind Yuna and Tidus, his teeth, too, chattering along.

            Lulu was walking along placidly, gazing around.

            Zeoron finally noticed. "Lulu, how can you not be freezing to death?" she demanded, forcing Rikku to halt with her.  Ahead, the other stopped, turning to watch.

            Lulu blinked. "I'm able to hover somewhere where the cold cannot touch me," she said calmly.

            "Where?" Zeoron demanded, slipping from the cloak's partial shelter and running—floundering in the snow—to Lulu.  She stopped in front her, looking up at the taller woman with fierce eyes. 

            Lulu raised a brow. "I thought you knew, Zeo.  Listen, grab your source and then let it go, but not all the way.  You're hovering between holding it and not."

            Zeoron grinned suddenly. "Oh, this is awesome!" she cried, spinning around joyfully.  She laughed, leaping into the air and continuing to spin.  

            She stopped after a few moments. "Oh, wow, Lulu, this is incredible!" she said, looking to the elder Black Mage.  Zeoron halted, glancing all around.        

            "Lulu?  Lulu?  Guys?  Guys!  Guys, come on!  This isn't funny!"

            "Yes it is."

            "Rikku!  Shh!" a chorus of voices shouted.

*          *          *

            "One more!" Tida called, her chest heaving as her breathing labored.  She tested her grip on the Brotherhood, clenching her fists around the hilt and twisting them, grinding on the hilt. 

            "Tida, you've had enough.  You need—"

            "Don't tell me what I need!" Tida snapped, releasing one hand from the watery blue sword. "Just give me another fiend!"

            Yunalesca sighed from her kneeling position on top of the box-cage.  She shook her head and placed one hand down on the gate. "What type?" she asked.

            Tida stood to her full height, gripping the Brotherhood in one hand as she swung it back, her left arm coming up to cross over out in front of her chest. "Give me Sin."

            Yunalesca shot up to a standing pose, her pale eyes becoming vivid. "Tida, I will _not _give you Sin.  That is by far too much for even you to handle."

            "_Give_ me _Sin_, Yunalesca, _now_."

            "Tida—"

            "_Give me Sin_!"

            "Fine!" Yunalesca barked, stomping on the box-cage and opening its door.  At once, millions upon millions of pyreflies shot out, beginning their formation of the said fiend.

            Within a few moments, Tida found herself looking for the first time at something countless summoners had died trying to defeat.  How many times had Yu Yevon remade this Final Aeon into Sin?

            "Too many times," Tida murmured, taking small steps to her left all the while keeping her colored eyes trained onto the towering fiend called Sin above her.

            Yunalesca leapt off the box-cage; it vanished as soon as her feet left its surface.  She moved around to the side, ready to intervene should Sin find a way to get the best of the young High Summoner.

            Tida struck first; she leapt into the air, slashing at Sin's shoulder.  Sin growled and attacked back at her.  Tida let out a yell and flipped backward, kneeling on the ground and staring up at Sin.

            She moved to jump again just as Sin brought down one foot; Tida screamed as it caught her squarely, knocking back into the ground.  She grunted and struggled to the feet.  Sin struck again, sending the Brotherhood flying from Tida's hands.

            "Damn!" she breathed, glancing around for a better means of attack.  She grinned and spun, her clothes changing and Nirvana flashing into her hands.  She let out a breath of air in a _whoosh_.

            "Let's see you take out the Aeon of Light!" Tida shouted.  Her arms shot out the sides and she tilted her head back, eyes closing.  Her forehead sparkled and she felt something land behind—and she knew that something was Auron, her own special aeon.

            Tida turned around, grinning. "Auron!"

            Auron shook his head, Masamune resting on his shoulder. "I already defeated Sin twice.  What makes you think I would want to do it a third time?"

            Tida shrugged. "Uh… third times a charm?" she suggested weakly, changing back.  She walked over and slid a boot under the Brotherhood, sending it arcing into the air and into her hand.

            "So, ready to take this bitch out?" she asked, jerking her head sideways at Sin.

            Auron sighed and took up Masamune in both hands. "Might as well get this over with."

            "Sweet.  HOLY!"

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	23. Macalania Temple Trouble

Return of Light

            "What's the deal?" Zeoron cried, flinging her hands in the air.  She stomped around in a circle, her brow furrowed.  She swore again and crossed her arms under her breasts, glowering up at the stony ice temple of Macalania.

            "I dunno, Zeo.  Yuna said the temple won't open.  Not even the priest knows why.  Says he's been trapped out here for three weeks.  Not one damn clue," Chappu muttered, running a hand through his hair and sighing.  He kicked at patch of snow as they stood out on the frost bridge leading to the temple.

            "This sucks!  We _need_ to get in there to complete the pilgrimage!  If we get stuck here…" Zeoron let her sentence hang, by now knowing Chappu already knew what would happen.  

            The Shadow would prevail, and Spira, their world, would be gone.

            "Hey, guys, you wouldn't happen to have any money, would you?" Tidus asked, swaggering up with his arms swinging by his sides.  Zeoron and Chappu blinked.  Zeoron shook her head.  Sometimes, it was hard to tell Tidus was in his mid-30s.

            "Why?  I thought you had plenty," Chappu said, raising one eyebrow.

            "Yeah, well, '_had_' is past tense now.  I don't know what happened to it." Tidus grinned sheepishly, one hand coming up behind his head.

            Chappu grinned. "Yuna yelled at you, didn't see?"

            "Oh yeah."

            Zeoron snorted and muttered something that sounded like, "_Men_," and left.

            Chappu and Tidus watched her go, each smiling from ear to ear in their own egotistical ways.

            "So, Chappu, about that money…"

            "Forget it, Tidus.  I cleaned myself out on drinks."

            "Drunkard."

            "You know it."

            Both laughed, attracting Wakka's immediate attention.  He sidled over after a quick glance at Lulu telling him she was deep in a discussion with Yuna.

            "What's goin' on, ya?" he asked, slapping Tidus and Chappu on the back.

            "Aw, ya know, Wakka.  Man stuff," Chappu said, puffing up his chest and quirking his eyebrow.

            "Nice try, Chappu, but you still got some growing up to do before we'll consider you a man," Tidus said, grinning and laying a hand on his shoulder.

            "Can't say I didn't give up," Chappu muttered, shaking his head. "But at least I don't get nagged at by my babe," he added, smirking at both men.

            "Not funny, Chappu.  You wait 'til you get married.  Then you can tell us stuff like that—if you're let off your leash long enough!" Wakka chuckled.

            "That was cruel man.  Besides," Tidus leaned in closer, "be careful!  If they hear you call them babes, they'll get really offended.  So don't call them that, o—"

            "Call us _what_, Tidus?" came Yuna's voice.  

            Tidus, Wakka and Chappu turned to look around at the High Summoner.  She was flanked by her Al Bhed cousin and two Black Mages, all of who were frowning.  Lulu had her arms crossed, Zeoron had her fists planted on her hips, and Rikku was standing sideways, one hand on her hip and the other in a fist by her side.

            "Cowards first!" Chappu cried; pushing off of Tidus and Wakka and making a run for it, the two men on hot on his heels.  All four women took after them, yelling and shrieking. 

            The priest of Macalania Temple watched them with wide eyes, sighing. "Peace and harmony is what will open the gates, not chasing your gentlemen."

*          *            *

            "I ache."

            "I _did _warn you," Yunalesca said mildly, twirling her straw around in her wine glass as she curled up in her stuffed ruby chair.  Her eyes flickered up to study the young summoner sprawled out on her ashen couch.  She smiled, her eyes lowering over the rim as she sipped the crimson liquid.

            "I know, I know!  Why didn't you knock me out or something to stop me?" Tida mumbled, sitting up and groaning, one hand coming up to her forehead.  

            "You need to learn things on your own more than anything, Miss Tida," Yunalesca pointed out, taking another drink of her sinfully sweet wine.

            "Gimme a drink of that stuff.  Maybe it'll dull the throbbing in my head and the excruciating pain in the rest of my body," Tida murmured, reaching for the glass with hungry eyes.

            "No way, kiddo," Yunalesca said swiftly, drawing back.

            "Come on, Lesca!  Please!" Tida whined.

            "No, Tida!  It will be gone in the morning.  Go to bed."

            "Lesca!"

            "Tida."

            "I'm not a little kid anymore!  I'm nineteen!"

            "Go.  To.  Bed."

            "Oh, damn it!"

*          *            *

            "I got it open!" Zeoron shrieked, jumping up and down.  She seized Chappu's hands, laughing.  Chappu grinned at her, pulling her in and hugging her. 

            "Way to go, Zeo!  How'd ya do it?"

            Zeoron's cheeks colored slightly, but she shook her head. "Never mind.  It's open isn't it?  Come on, let's go!" Zeoron spun away, running through the temple doors.

            Chappu raised one eyebrow quizzically and looked back at Yuna. "Trouble?"

            Yuna sighed and nodded. "Definitely."

            Tidus shrugged. "Well, let's go."

            It was he who led the way after Zeoron, a smile playing on his lips.  Wakka and Lulu followed with Yuna, Chappu and Rikku bringing up the rear.  The priest was right behind them, dropping to his knees in the snow and praising everything that it was open.

            Zeoron was inside, her cheeks still stained lightly with pink but her eyes were still dancing in excitement.  Chappu shook his head at her and glanced at the doors leading into the Cloister of Trials.

            "Chappu…" Yuna's voice was hesitant. "I was wondering if perhaps you and Zeoron would accompany me this time—and only the two of you."

            A chorus of protests erupted after Yuna's request and she held up hand asking for silence.  Tidus was shaking with rage and Lulu's crimson eyes had darkened instantly to blood red.  Wakka and Rikku simply crossed their arms and glared, Rikku biting her tongue to keep from lashing out with a verbal beating.

            "Hear me out, please.  I realize that they are not my valid guardians, but they are the strongest of us.  Yes, Tidus, even Chappu's swordsmanship exceeds your skills.  His Spirit Keeper blade is stronger than Caladbolg as well.  Zeoron's Black Magic is far stronger than Lulu's and they both know this.  Since we couldn't get into the temple to begin with, it is my strong belief that there is something more to this.  I want them with me." Yuna stopped her preaching and gazed around somewhat unsurely at the group.

            After several moments of stillness and stares, Tidus sighed. 

            "Very well, Yuna.  I can't argue with that.  Chappu and Zeo can accompany you.  But—"

            "—if you get into trouble, light up your crystal three times.  It'll make mine flash three times and we'll bust in and take over the situation!" Rikku finished, punching a fist into the air and grinning.

            "Rikku, how old are you?" Lulu asked flatly.  She exhaled loudly and placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder, fixing her with a hard stare. "Be careful, Yuna, please."

            Yuna smiled and nodded. "I will."

            Chappu rolled his eyes. "Come on; let's get this over with," he said, shouldering the Spirit Keeper.  He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning deep blue eyes on Zeoron and Yuna.  He jerked his head at the doors and strode toward them, fully expecting the two women to follow him.

            Zeoron's hands curled into fists and flew to her hips, glaring after him while Yuna crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.  Tidus and the other guardians laughed.

            "I'm going to talk to Tida.  I think Chappu could use another little reminder…"

            —

            "I don't recall the Trials being _this_ difficult…" Chappu muttered, punching a wall upon which a flickering glyph was dancing around, reappearing in different places each time.  Chappu finally figured out its pattern and hit it, causing a door to open somewhere.

            "Zeo?"

            "Right; I got it!  Macalanian Sphere into the left slot… Oops.  _Right _sl—"

            SPLASH!

            "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!  ZEORON!!!"

            Yuna appeared around the corner, shoulders hunched and hands bawled into fists at her sides.  Written upon her face was nothing but fury as she was sopping wet; a puddle was forming around her booted feet.  She flipped her hair out of her eyes, seething.  

            "Um…  Sorry?"

            Chappu laughed, shaking his head. "I forgot about the snow trap.  Looks like most of it melted, though…"

            "Shut up," Yuna growled through gritted teeth, squeezing the water from her hair.  She shivered slightly and Zeoron quickly lit a fire near the High Summoner.

            "Um… why don't you dry by the fire while Chappu and I finish the Cloister?  It'll be… um, yeah." Zeoron shifted for a second before turning and walking rigidly away.

            Chappu sighed. "Back in a minute, Yuna.  Call if you need us," Chappu added, striding away in the opposite direction that Zeoron had gone in.  

            Yuna muttered under her breath and began wringing water out of her shirt, resting her staff against the wall.  The biting chill nipping at her skin through her waterlogged clothing was very uncomfortable.

            "I will _kill_ Zeoron," Yuna mumbled, rubbing her hands together and holding out her palms to the dancing flames.  She shivered again. "Crap."

            "Lady Yuna."

            Yuna's head whipped around and her eyes widened both in shock and fear. "You!" she barely gasped out.

            Yuna groped for her staff, struggling to find her voice that never came.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft except Tida, Chappu, Zeoron, etc.


	24. Three Times a Charm

Return of Light

WARNING: SLIGHT GORE AT THE END.

            "Something's wrong," Rikku whispered, staring unblinkingly at the door at the top of the stairs.  She took a hesitant step backward before turning completely and seizing Tidus by the arm with her left hand.

            "Tidus… I feel something.  Yunie's in trouble!" Rikku's swirled green eyes shone with worry.  Tidus raised one brow as he looked down at her.

            "What?  Rikku, Yuna's fine.  See?" He pointed to the green crystal dangling from around her neck.  Rikku glanced down at it and picked it up into her hand.  Fingering it lightly, she bit her lip.

            Abruptly, the jade crystal radiated light and Rikku released it at once with a small cry; the force of the light knocked her over backwards and Tidus shouted, shielding his cerulean eyes.

            Rikku hit the floor and grunted from the impact; both of her elbows were stinging and colors were dancing in her eyes.  She pushed herself up. "Yuna!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet and racing after Tidus, who had already taken off up the stairs drawing Caladbolg out.

            Wakka and Lulu shot after the two, both having seen the bright green flash of light.  

            Rikku glanced down at the crystal as Tidus began pushing against the doors.  It was still glowing like an emerald flame.  Rikku silently thanked the Light.

            As long as the light continued to shine, life was still in Yuna.

            —

            _Drip_.

            Zeoron paused, turning her head to look back over her shoulder.  She shuddered; why was Macalania so creepy all of a sudden?  She shook her head, turning back around.

_            Drip_.  _Clink_.

            Zeoron whirled around, one arm flying up with her hand clutching at a glimmering fireball. "Ch-Chappu?  That's not f-funny!  You—you come out right now!" she stammered.

_            Drip_.  _Drip_.  _Clink_.

            Zeoron let out a half-gasp, half-yell and twisted back around, her eyes wide and darting around.  Fear crept into her mind and she took a stumbling step backward, choking down a breath.

            "Who—who's there?" she asked breathlessly, now clasping two balls of inferno.  Part of her wanted to simply cry out with a spell but the other half argued back it was too dangerous; what if she injured Chappu?  Or worse, Yuna?

            _Drip_.  _Drip_.  _Drip_.  _Clink_.  _Clink_.

            "Hello, Lady Zeoron.  Or perhaps, I should call you Zeo like Tida does?  No, wait,"—a dark chuckle—"_did_ call you."  More evil laughter.

            Chills zipped up and down Zeoron's spine at a disturbingly alarming rate as trepidation completely seized her, taking hold of all of her being.  

            "That voice!  I know that voice!" she whispered, half crying.

            Zeoron's scream echoed through the temple.

            —

            "Zeoron?"

            Chappu swept his raven's wing hair out of his eyes as he stepped around a corner, glancing around for the young Black Mage.  He sighed, moving his hands to his hips.

            "Where did that little witch get to?  And why," he continued, turning to glower at the door, "aren't you opening?  I finished your stupid Trials."

            "Ah, Sir Chappu.  So… nice… to see you again?"

            "Hm?" Chappu turned slightly.  As soon as his eyes fell upon who it was, he crouched into a battle stance and the Spirit Keeper flipped into his hands.  Hatred burst fully into his shining and flashing eyes.

            "Seymour!" Chappu hissed, trembling with rage.  He longed to sink the biting edge of the Spirit Keeper between Seymour's ribs and into his cold black heart.

            Seymour smiled maliciously. "It's been a while, Sir Chappu.  Three years, I believe, since your beloved finished me off with the power of Light.  Why did you not save her from death?  Did you not love—"

            "SHUT UP!" Chappu roared, his voice bouncing back at him off the walls and ceiling of the temple. "Don't you _dare_ talk about Tida!  She was worth a thousand of you!  A thousand thousand!" The Spirit Keeper shuddered in his hands.

            Seymour's lips curled into a delighted dark grin. "It seems I have so struck a nerve.  Forgive me." He bowed, his lazy eyes closing and then opening again to gaze at Chappu.

            Chappu growled and shifted in his stance. "What have you done with the High Summoner and the Guardian?  Where are they?" he demanded.

            "You mean Yuna and Zeo?  Why, they are alive—for now, at least.  But now, dear, _dear_ Sir Chappu, it is your time to go." Seymour's eyes became animate as he raised one hand.  Chappu readied himself for the blow—

            A spinning spike covered ball came whizzing through the air, slicing Seymour's wrist as he opened his mouth to curse Chappu.  His incantation changed into a yell of pain and outrage as the sphere returned to its owner, who came running up behind three other people, all of whom were taking up their respective battle stances.

            "I've had enough you to last me a lifetime, Seymour.  Now where is my wife?!" Tidus shouted, pointing Caladbolg threateningly at the once Maester.

            "She is alive, Sir Tidus," Seymour said calmly, rubbing his wrist where blood was clearly showing; droplets of the crimson fluid were staining the pure white snow at his feet.

            "Damn you!" Tidus snapped, close to losing his control.  He sliced his sword through an icy stalagmite, cutting the top clean off and shattering the ice so that it flew in many different directions.  A flew shards landed at Seymour's feet.  

            "Answer me!" Tidus commanded, his chest heaving in anger.

            Seymour laughed. "You do not scare me, Sir Tidus.  You may have defeated me before, but you shall not overcome me this time.  Without your daughter, you have no Light to power over the Shadow.  This time," Seymour raised his hand, "_I_ will be the victor!"

            Everyone screamed and dove out of the way of a black jet of Shadow flew from Seymour's hand in their direction.  Chappu pushed himself back up with the Spirit Keeper and launched himself at Seymour with a loud yell.

            "Fool boy!" Seymour spat; a wave of something unseen slammed Chappu away from him, sending him crashing hard into a wall.

            "Chappu!" Rikku rushed forward and dragged Chappu's head into her lap. "Chappu, come on!  You gotta wake up!" She slapped at his cheeks.

            Seymour laughed even more. "It's futile to fight me!  Surrender; I will make your deaths fast and painless!"

            "Seymour!"

            Yuna and Zeoron appeared behind the others, running toward the battle.  Yuna clutched her staff to her, her eyes hard and slightly burning.  Zeoron's own mysterious purple orbs were nearly black with loathing.

            "Ah, Lady Yuna.  Have you come to join the struggle?" Seymour asked.

            "No, Seymour; I have come to win!" Yuna said, flinging her arms out. "Shiva!  Queen of Ice!  Come and do my biding!"

            Seymour roared with laughter. "You cannot summon against me, Lady Yuna!  The Shadow wills it so!" Seymour chuckled on.

            "Oh, no!" Yuna gasped and Lulu let out a small wail, seizing Wakka's arm.  Wakka put himself between Lulu and Seymour, pressing his lips together in a thin line, frustration clear on his face.

            "It is over!" Seymour called, raising both his hands, his eyes wild. "I have won!"

            Blackness engulfed everything; Yuna groped around in the darkness, yelling for Tidus.  Shouts and cries filled the air; they couldn't see a thing.  Seymour's chilling laughter was louder than the screams and—

            SLASH!  CLANG!

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

            Yuna felt as if she was just opening her eyes.  She blinked several times, looking around and realized she was sitting on the ground.  Someone knelt behind her, placing hands on her shoulders.  Yuna started but upon seeing Tidus's face as she turned, she relaxed, one of her own hands coming up to rest on his.

            "Look!" Zeoron cried, pointing.

            Chappu's head spun around and he leapt to his feet, staring in shock.

            Seymour was lying motionless upon the bloodstained snow; his pale eyes open wide and unseeingly.  Surprise was clear on his face and in one hand he grasped a dagger he had obviously been intending to use on whatever had attacked him—no, killed him.

            But what was most strange about this scene was the watery blue sword sticking through Seymour's chest, its gleaming aqua surface flickering with light.  The red ribbon hanging from its handle blew in a nonexistent breeze while Yuna and the rest simply ogled it.

            Chappu moved forward staggeringly.  He dropped the Spirit Keeper and stretched one hand out, closing it around the handle of the familiar sword.  He jerked it out of Seymour; Seymour's body flickered and then turned into dust.  A wind came from down the hall, blowing the dust away from them.

            Not a drop of blood was on the blade.  Chappu turned it around in his hands, surveying the sword's delicate make.  He faced the others, gaining his voice back.

            "The Brotherhood," he croaked. "Her sword."

            Tidus dashed forward, snatching the sword from Chappu's hands.  He stared down at the watery sword, his eyes widening in recognition. "So it is the Brotherhood.  Could she…?"

            Tidus stopped and looked around.  Comprehension was dawning on every single face that was silently staring at the sword.  Smiles even appeared on a few.

            "Tida saved us."

            Disclaimer:  Ya'll know what's mine.  Everything is, of course, the wondrous work of Squaresoft.


	25. Spira's Old Capital

Return of Light

            It was a quiet party that left Macalania Temple, even to the surprise of the priest that bid them goodbye a little overenthusiastically as they exited out into the new snowstorm that had begun to rule while they were in the Cloister of Trials.

            "Take care now, High Summoner Yuna and her Guardians!" he said cheerfully as they passed by him with nods and faint smiles.  The priest beamed at them all—though he did wonder where the boy had gotten that watery-looking blue sword.

            "You be sure and keep her safe!" he added, stopping Tidus with one arm as he walked after Yuna.  Tidus clapped the priest on the shoulder and nodded, moving on.

            —

            "That priest was kinda scary, don't ya think?" Zeoron said later; she was actually the first to speak since they'd left the temple.  Traveling had been silence all the way; they were nearly halfway to Bevelle by now and had not uttered a single word to each other.

            Chappu merely nodded.  Unconsciously, he reached up behind his shoulder again, touching the handle of the Brotherhood, still unsure if it was really there, strapped next to the Spirit Keeper.

            Zeoron sighed; this was starting to get a little irritating.  Part of her wanted to kick Chappu but the other half knew she'd fall or Chappu would hurt her in the attempt—either way, it was highly doubtful she would succeed.

            "What's the—"

            "Zeoron, please shut your mouth."

            Zeoron clamped her mouth shut; Tidus's voice had a slight edge to it.  Vaguely, she wondered why everyone was so quiet.  Sure, Tida's sword sticking out of Seymour's body was a little unnerving, but really, was it honestly such a bad thing?  I mean, couldn't Tida have killed him for them?

            Yuna stopped. "We rest here for now."

            Tidus opened his mouth to protest but Yuna shook her head sharply, narrowing her colored eyes at him.  Tidus clamped his mouth shut, but his eyes said more than words; the cerulean orbs were on fire and nearly shooting sparks.

            Chappu silently took a seat against a tree trunk, sighing.  He leaned his back and stared unseeingly up through the branches and leaves to the bright blue sky.  He closed his deep blue eyes against it, shutting it out.  "Why?  Why do I have glimpses of her?  Is she returning to me—to us—or is the Shadow playing tricks on us?  Tida… I need to see you…  I need to feel you…"

            —

            Chappu opened his eyes and blinked before sitting up and yawning, stretching his arms high over his head.  Oh, Light, he thought abruptly, Tidus was going to kill him for falling asleep.

            Chappu bounded to his feet. "Damn, Tidus, I'm so sorry!  I must've… must've aaahh…"

            "I don't think my father can hear from here, Chappu."

            Chappu whipped around and gawked for a few moments before he clamped his jaw shut, his eyes flashing. "Oh, for the love of Spira, what did I do now?"

            "You tell me, Chappu," Tida muttered wryly, folding her arms and rolling her vibrantly colored eyes.  She tapped one booted heel behind the other and placed her hands on her hips. "I didn't bring you here to lecture you or anything else of that sort.  I brought you here to confess.  Yes, I killed Seymour with the Brotherhood, but," Tida hesitated, then pressed on, "it's no longer my sword."

            "What?  What do you mean, 'it's no longer my sword'?" Chappu said, crossing his arms and raising one eyebrow quizzically at Tida, who heaved a sigh.

            "Exactly what I said.  The Brotherhood isn't my weapon anymore.  It's… well, it's yours, Chappu," Tida said, shrugging slightly and looking away from his suddenly piercing gaze.

            "Mine?" Chappu laughed, but his laugh was slightly edgy. "It's not mine."

            Tida nodded. "Yes, it is.  And it's no longer the Brotherhood.  Just—just look at it, Chappu," she sighed, jerking her head at the sword materializing on his back, strapping itself on.  Chappu frowned and reached back over his shoulder; he'd felt the added weight already.  Silently, he pulled the sword from his back.  His eyes widened as he studied the sword.

            Yes, it was indeed the Brotherhood, but it was… well, it was different.  The sword, once a luminous watery, bubbly blue was now a deep, shadowy scarlet with a spaced jagged edge placed at intervals along the blade.  Silver lightning bolts ran up either side of the blade sides and the handle, still black, held not a crimson ribbon, but instead a midnight black ribbon, darker than the darkest of nights.  It was light in his hand and he spun it easily.  Puzzled, he looked up at a grinning Tida.

            "What…?"

            "Chappu… I'd like you to meet your legendary weapon:  the Shattered Heart."

            " 'The Shattered Heart?'  Why is called… Never mind, never mind." Chappu turned it in his hands, avoiding looking at Tida, who had abruptly looked away, and he knew she was fighting back tears.

            Chappu decided a change of subject was in order. "And Zeo?  The others?"

            Tida turned her eyes back to him, clear, but there was still pain underneath the crystal orbs. "I can't tell you, Chappu.  I can only tell you your part, not the others'.  That's how it's done."

            Tida smiled and walked forward in his one-armed embrace. "I love you," she whispered, hugging him as hard as she could.  She stood on tiptoe to kiss him and Chappu murmured against her lips. "I love you, too, my Tida… my heart…."

            "Goodbye…"

            —

            "Chappu?  Hey, Chappu, wake up!" Zeoron called, grinning and shaking the older boy awake.  Chappu grunted and opened his eyes, blinking rapidly.  Hastily, he swiped away at tears and stood, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as well.

            "Whoa!  What is that?" Zeoron cried suddenly, bouncing around behind Chappu and touching the glittering Shattered Heart with her hand.  She shuddered. "Ooh… powerful…" she said, awestruck.

            Tidus, Yuna and the others glanced around at Zeoron's outburst and were instantly alert as they studied the single blood red sword strapped to Chappu's back.  Tidus himself was the first to ask about it.

            "Where did it come from, Chappu?" he asked in a dead, hollow sort of voice.

            Chappu met his eyes and Tidus suddenly understood. "The Brotherhood… Tida fulfilled its use and it became the legendary weapon the Shattered Heart… _Your_ legendary weapon."

            Chappu nodded, confirming it.  Yuna's hands covered her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at the sparkling sword.  Lulu and Wakka reached for each other's hands and exchanged glances.  Rikku came up behind Yuna and placed her hands on her cousin's shoulders, peering over Yuna's shoulder at the Shattered Heart.

            "Let's—let's go!" Tidus said abruptly, turning and marching ahead, strapping Caladbolg to his back as he went.  It clear he was upset.  Yuna gave Chappu one last glance and followed Tidus, calling ahead for him to slow down.  Lulu and Wakka followed, linking arms.  Zeoron and Rikku trailed them, whispering under their breaths hurriedly to each other.

            Chappu glanced back at the road behind them and simply looked at it for a few moments.  Then, bowing his head and smiling with a nod, he turned, walking in the other's wake.

*          *            *

            "Ah!" Zeoron inhaled strongly.  She grinned and put her hands on her hips, turning her head to look back at the others. "Bevelle at last!"

            Chappu strode up next to her and looked over the balcony at the grand city spread out before them.  Rikku joined him, her swirled emerald Al Bhed eyes roaming across the ex-capital of Spira.  She smiled.

            "Hasn't changed, really, except for a few new buildings here and there," she murmured. "Since I first saw it, anyway," she added.  Rikku turned her head to Chappu, whose stare was riveted to the Bevelle.  Rikku saw his eyes darken a shade and he whirled around, stalking away and heading for the stairs leading down.  Zeoron appeared at Rikku's side.

            "He's withdrawing into himself again," she muttered just as Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, and Wakka began to descend after Chappu.  Wakka and Lulu were obviously arguing back and forth in hushed whispers while Tidus and Yuna clasped their hands together, swinging their arms as one, completely nonchalant and ignoring the other couple.  Rikku sighed and looked at Zeoron, her eyes showing fatigue.

            "That's a battle we can't fight, Zeo.  It's Chappu's," she said, turning to look after Chappu.  Her eyes followed his back as he stepped off the first flight.  She watched as he paused, glancing around before striding purposely for the next set.

            "Battle?  What battle?"

            Rikku rolled her eyes and let a soft sigh.  She pushed one hand down her face.  Honestly, how could the girl be so—so _naïve_?  Had she grown up in a hole somewhere?

            —

            "Just Yuna and I will handle this one, guys," Tidus said, stopping at the foot of the stairs leading up to the entrance to the Cloister of Trials.  

            Chappu nodded, already expecting it.  He turned on one foot and marched off in the opposite direction, heading for one of the side rooms.  Zeoron started to follow but Rikku seized her by the wrist, dragging her off to the other spare room.  Lulu and Wakka both bowed their heads to Tidus and Yuna and started off after the other two women.

            Tidus turned around and looked up at his wife, who was gazing down at him through soft colored eyes.  She smiled and Tidus grinned back up at her.

            "Ready?" she asked, her nameless staff appearing in her hands.  Tidus shook his head yes and jogged up the steps to her, leading the way into the Trials.

*          *            *

            "How did you know the Brotherhood would become the Shattered Heart?" Yunalesca demanded, nearly pouncing on Tida the moment she set foot back into the small cottage by the lake of pyreflies.

            Tida shrugged and hid her grin. "None of your business." She stepped past Yunalesca and entered the kitchen, taking a glass out of one of the cabinets.  Tida paused, smiling as she peered out the window at the lake.  In actuality, it was the Lake of Dreams—all the dreams of the fayth in truth.  She'd gazed into its mirror-like surface only once, and didn't dare look in it again.  What she'd seen had unnerved her beyond belief.  She shuddered and poured herself some water.  At least it was beautiful.

            "Liar!  And where and what is Zeoron's legendary weapon?  A doll?  A staff?  A bloody flower?!" Yunalesca raged.  Tida raised her eyebrows and took a drink.  Yunalesca was on a full blown-out fury trip.

            "What's gotten into you?" Tida said, putting her glass down and staring hard at Yunalesca.

            Yunalesca moaned and put a hand to her forehead. "I don't know.  I think the Shadow's starting to affect us here."

            Tida paled. "Oh, no."

            I apologize for the lateness of the update.  My laptop was indisposed and I was unable to post this chapter.  Believe me, it was painful.  This chapter was finished and waiting to be put up but I couldn't use my laptop.  .  Arigato.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Sqauresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	26. Wandering and Waiting

Return of Light

            Chappu hated this.  He scowled and flopped backward onto the bed in the chamber.  Sighing, he let his thoughts drift off.  Hazily, he wondered if Tidus and Yuna were doing all right in the Cloister.  Light knew this distinguishing Trial was of the most multifaceted and exceptionally lengthy in culmination time.  He smiled; solving the Trials with Tida had been quite the escapade.  It had taken the two of them, efforts at last combined instead of continuing to be stubborn, at the very least three days to make it through—and that was just to the get into the Chamber of the Fayth.  On the way back, they had only taken a few hours.

            Chappu closed his eyes.  This pilgrimage was nearly over; only three temples left to visit:  Zanarkand, Baaj, and Remiem.  Baaj Temple… Chappu winced.  He knew he'd be called to swim into the cursed black murky waters and travel inside the damp and grimy ruins of the remains of the once magnificent temple.  He sighed.  It was actually kind of melancholy.  There so much destruction and ache within the world... and most of it just happened to be embodied inside the sacred makeup of the captive Dark Aeon, Anima.

            Chappu rolled over, facing the pale yellow wall.  He smiled lazily; at least he could get some sleep while Yuna and Tidus waged war with the Trials.

            —

            "I'm bored," Zeoron announced, breaking the silence that had long since reigned.  She stood up, hands resting on her hips as she looked over the room.  Rikku glanced up from her glowing viewing sphere, frowning.  Lulu and Wakka paused in their discussion of shadowfiends and turned their heads in Zeoron's direction for a split second before their eyes went back to each other's, their conversation resuming.

            Zeoron scowled and stamped her foot, balling her hands into fists. "Come on, you guys!  We gotta do at least do something constructive while we're here!  Besides," she added, "it's so boring just sitting in here waiting.  We'll know if they get in trouble; Rikku's got her jewel!" Zeoron exhaled exasperatedly.

            No reply.

            "Argh!  You guys are impossible!  I'm outta here!" she exclaimed, flinging her hands in the air and stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

            Rikku smiled. "Ah, to be young again," she sighed dreamily, laughing.  She exchanged glances with Lulu and Wakka and returned her sphere.

            —

            "Tavern brawl!" Zeoron cried, running forward and halting in front of a banister.  She giggled as she watched the bizarre entertainment scene unfolding below.

            At least thirty men and women were scuffling with each other in front of a large tavern doubly entitled "Savior of Spira."  Zeoron grinned wryly at the title before averting her eyes back to the fight.  Women were screeching and clawing at each other while grunts and shouts from the men reigned in.  As Zeoron watched, one of the men pulled a chair from one of the patio tables and bashed it over another man's head.  Zeoron winced before her eyes were riveted onto three women, all three ganged up on a particularly large man who was cowering back as they closed in on him.  And then, as one, the three women all pounced in a whirl of flying hands and feet, complete with swishing dress skirts.

            "Whoa," Zeoron muttered, her eyes wide with surprise but filled with anticipation.  She gave a small laugh.

            The war of man against man, woman against woman, and woman against man led on.  Zeoron at last began to get bored, what with nothing new or different coming about—although one woman had leapt on one of the tables, holding her fists in the air and screaming, "I am woman—hear me ROAR!"  That, at the very least, had drawn a snort of laughter from Zeoron.

            Zeoron sighed and turned away, leaning back on her elbows on the balcony.  She gazed around, looking for something new to provide her with congenial amusement.  Behind her, the shouts of Bevelle city guards caught raucously in the air, their gunshots ringing out and demanding announcement. 

            Zeoron gave a final glance over her shoulder and strolled off to the left, heading down one hundred ancient white marble steps that were only beginning to show the stains of age.  She clicked her way down, jumping on the railing and sliding expertly the rest of the way down, giggling.  She leapt off just as she reached the end and landed lightly, looking around eagerly.  She smiled and put her hands in the air, arms stretching out diagonally from her body.

            "Main Street, aka the Keystone," she said grandly, taking in the sight of the bustling avenue.  People were milling about, merchants standing behind their stands and shouting out advertisements and hawkers walking to and fro, yelling out prices for their goods.  Buyers and window-shoppers alike hurried all over the grounds, some snatching desirable objects while other only stood back and surveyed it all through wandering eyes.  Zeoron inhaled deeply, grinning from ear to ear.

            She gave a little skip and started forward, her eyes darting everywhere, trying to take in all the sights at once.  She was thoroughly enjoying herself, gazing around in wonder.  Zeoron gave a sigh of contentment, her shoulders rising and falling in rhythmic rhyme.

*          *            *

            "Um… Tidus, honey?" Yuna asked timorously, holding up a finger shyly, her shoulder slightly hunched with her other hand behind her back.

            "What?" Tidus snapped, whirling around to glare at her.  He growled and whipped back around, wanting extremely dreadfully to take out Caladbolg and hack the whole damn door to the ground.  He'd cursed and sworn to no end, swearing the Light to raze the barrier, turning it into neat little ashes at his feet.

            "Well, uh—"

            Tidus whirled back around, glowering at his wife.  He paused suddenly, frowning at her.  Yuna was pointing off to her right, her shoulders still in their hunched position and she looked slightly sheepish; she brought her left hand around, clutching a small glowing blue globe that Tidus instantly recognized as a Bevelle Sphere.  He scowled and strode toward her, jerking the ball from her hand and muttering, he marched to the final slot in the wall and jammed the orb forcefully into the niche.  He let a "Ha!" of triumph as the door slid open, allowing them to enter the next room.

            Tidus walked back to Yuna, seized her by the wrist, and all but dragged her into the room, muttering oaths under his breath all the way.  The door shut behind them.

            "Go and pray so we can get the hell out of here.  Light, I need a good beer," Tidus mumbled, slumping down against one wall as he waved Yuna on into the Chamber of Fayth.  His wife complied and performed the familiar arm moments of prayer—also referred to as the Blitzball sign of victory—and the slats slid aside, allowing Yuna entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth.

            Yuna entered the dazzlingly lit room; its flickering flaming torches showering the room with their light.  Yuna stepped up and knelt down in front of the glowing glass dome concealing the Fayth of Bahamut, the Dragon Aeon.

            Yuna closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, raising her face to the ceiling.  She sought for peace, for concentration on her prayer.

            "Welcome back to my resting place, High Summoner Lady Yuna.  It's very nice to see you again."

            Yuna smiled and opened her colored eyes, her hands unclasping as she stood.  She gave a quick bow. "Thank you.  It's wonderful to be back here.  You have asked, so I have come."

            The fayth smiled, nodding. "Yes, Lady Yuna.  The power of Bahamut, my exalted Aeon, is yours to command.  Use him well, Lady Yuna, as you have done before," the fayth said.

            "Oh, I will.  Do wish to tell me anything else?"

            The fayth shook his head. "No, Lady Yuna.  I have told you what I could.  You have three more temples left to visit, so I would suggest you get going.  Our precious bit of time is quickly running out.  It's becoming harder and harder to hold it at bay.  Please, Lady Yuna, you must hurry.  You are Spira's only light of hope right now."  

            Yuan gave a small audible intake of breath. "Oh, no!  Yes, yes!  Thank you and goodbye!" she gasped out breathlessly, pivoting quickly and racing out, calling for Tidus.

            The fayth watched her go sorrowfully. "Oh, blessed Lady Tida, when will return to save us?"

*          *            *

            Chappu's body jerked and he salt bolt upright, inhaling and exhaling deeply.  He gave a sigh of relief, just a dream, just a horrible nightmare.  He ran his hand through his hair, giving his head a slight shake.

            The doors burst open. "Chappu!" Zeoron cried, and Chappu gave a yell, his body jumping in surprise.  He lost his balance and toppled off the bed, landing hard on his face on the floor.  He swore vociferously and ferociously, pinching his throbbing nose as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, leaning against the side of the bed.

            "Oh, Light, Chappu!  I'm sorry!" Zeoron apologized, kneeling in front of him and clicking her teeth together in worry.  She bit her lip.

            "Forget it," Chappu muttered, his voice odd-sounding as his nostrils were pinched shut.  He winced as he clumsily got to his feet, his other, free hand, groping around on the table for the Shattered Heart.  Finding it, Chappu grasped the handle and slid back onto his back, ignoring Zeoron's jabbering apologies.

            He walked out the wide open doors, still holding his nose.  He could make out Tidus and Wakka in a deep discussion while Yuna was consulting seriously with Lulu and Rikku, and all five faces were dark and hard with thought.  They looked around as Chappu entered.

            "You all right, Chappu?" Tidus called.

            "Yeah.  Just a bit of a scrape between me and the floor," Chappu replied, finally releasing his nose and shaking his head, clearing away the remainder of the pain. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	27. The NotSoCalm Lands

Return of Light

            "What the hell happened here?!" Chappu shouted, lashing out with the Shattered Heart as a skoll attempted to leap in and close his jaws on Chappu's throat.

            "Oh, like I'd really know!" Zeoron yelled back, shrieking and diving out of the way of a rampaging Chimera Brain, a crimson-faced screeching Lulu on its heels, screaming something about destroying something.

            Tidus and Wakka were busily tangoing carefully with a set of Anacondaurs, both of which were hissing and lashing out with their tentacles.  Tidus spun a side flip, landing in a kneeling position and then rolling over, jumping to his feet and slashing with Caladbolg, taking out two tentacles.  He lost his balance, falling back.  He stared in horror as, in what seemed like slow motion, a tentacle came out of nowhere, aiming for him.  Tidus opened his mouth to shout—

            "DOUBLE-CAST—ULTIMA!" two voices cried in unison.  Green and black engulfed several fiends, four times total.  Many of the fiends shrieked and screeched as they were killed.

            Yuna spun in a graceful circle, extending one arm fully out, waving the Nameless in the air. "Come, Shiva, Queen of Ice!  I call thee to my aide!"

            A sudden frost devastated and the Ice Queen Aeon strode forth, a small smirking smile gracing her clear lips.  She gave a barely audible laugh and held up one hand.  At once, a shard of ice fell, landing on an Orge swinging furiously at Rikku, who was yelling at every duck and dive.

            "All right, ladies and gents, it's time to end this party," Chappu said, holding the Shattered Heart out with extended arms and holding it erect.  He closed his eyes and the scarlet sword began to glow with a flickering blue light, like a flame.  Chappu's eyes opened and it appeared there were actual fires swirling around in the cobalt orbs.

            "FINISHING TOUCH!" Vibrant, howling blue flames rushed forth over the land around them, destroying everything in its path, save for the members of the group.  The others stared in fascination as it swept across, taking out the many fiends that had gathered to attack.

            Chappu fell to his knees, gasping for air. "Holy hell!"

            "Hell is not holy, Chappu," Yuna breathed, leaning heavily on her staff as she puffed for air.  Her breathing was profoundly labored. "It hasn't hurt this much since I gave birth to Tida," she muttered, wincing.

            "Labor hurts this much?" Lulu asked incredulously.

            Yuna glanced at her. "Only for much longer."

            Lulu turned narrowed eyes on Wakka. "We are never having kids."

            Wakka's eyes widened and he spread his arms out, palms up as if to say "So what?"

            "How ya doin', Zeo?" Tidus asked, his cerulean eyes finding the young Black Mage slumped over a boulder facing away from them, panting for breath.  She raised her head and looked over her shoulder up at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her gloved hand.

            "I remembered what I had for lunch," she said weakly, a feeble smile crossing over her lips.  Zeoron's body lurched and she hurriedly turned back around, retching once more.

            Rikku wrinkled her nose but went to the girl and pulled her hair back, patiently waiting for Zeoron to finish.  When she had, Rikku handed her a pill and insisted Zeoron take it, despite the Mage's shrill but frail protests.

            "Let's go, everyone.  We're only halfway to Rin's Travel Agency.  We'll rest there; possibly spend the night.  If we do, which we will more than likely, then tomorrow we'll head for Remiem Temple.  I'll ask for the Magus Sisters, and we'll start for Mt. Gagazet.  I'm sure Kimahri will give a grand welcome," Yuna said, smiling at the thought of her old and faithful guardian until he had become the leader of the Ronso tribe.

            "As you command, dear," Tidus said wryly, glancing around for bearings.  Yuna hit his arm lightly and started forward across the plain, heading for the Travel Agency.

            Wakka patted his shoulder as he walked by, following Lulu who was in Yuna's wake.  Rikku and Zeoron trailed after with Chappu just behind, smirking at Zeoron's back; Rikku had her arm around the girl, who was still a little pale from her vomiting episode.

            Tidus threw his arms in the air. "Women."

*          *            *

            "Bed.  Goodnight," Zeoron said, walking straight into the tent/room and collapsing on the cot set up against one flap.  She buried herself in the blankets and was asleep in within moments, much to the astonishment of Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu.

            "Okay, then.  Um, sleep well?" Yuna suggested, raising her shoulders slightly in proposal.  Rikku and Lulu smiled and nodded to their summoner.

            "Good night, Yunie," Rikku said, crawling into her own cot and snuggling as far as she could into the soft blankets.  She sighed contentedly.

            Lulu and Yuna exchanged glances and shrugs before falling into their own respective cots and pulling the covers over their tired bodies.

            —

            Tidus looked hard at Chappu, quirking one eyebrow before his eyes moved swiftly to Wakka, who merely glared back at him.  Chappu's eyes flickered between the pair and then down before they shot back up to meet Tidus's.  Tidus's right eye twitched and Chappu swung his gaze to Wakka, engaging in a small staring contest, a battle of wills, a battle of—

            "Call!" Tidus said abruptly.

            "Full house," Wakka said, laying his cards down.

            Tidus smirked. "Four of a kind, Wakka man.  Read 'em and cry," Tidus said smugly, putting a bit of an accent on his words making ''em' should like 'hem' and cry sound like 'crie.'

            "Oh, damn." Wakka moaned, slapping his forehead. "There goes my gil."

            Tidus laughed and reached for the rather large pile of gil in the center of the table.  Chappu's hand shot out, seizing Tidus's wrist.  A smirk of his own formed on his face.

            "Actually, Tidus, it's read them and weep like a woman," Chappu crowed, throwing his cards on the table. "Royal flush, boys!  Ha!" he whooped, scooping the money into his bag while laughing.

            Tidus and Wakka cursed and groaned.

*          *            *

            "Morning.  Where are the guys?" Yuna said, coming outside.  Lulu, Rikku, and Zeoron were sitting outside on crates and discussing chocobo prices.

            "Still sleeping.  I got it from my good friend Xhera over there that they were up late last night playing poker—in which Tidus and Wakka were massacred by Chappu.  So, Yuna, get your yelling voice ready because he bet all his money on the final game and yes, Chappu won it," Rikku said, smirking.

            Zeoron giggled.  She looked better this morning. "Chappu's always had luck with poker.  And he doesn't cheat either.  If I'd known, I could've warned Tidus and Wakka."

            Lulu sighed. "Neither one has any gil, then.  I guess the chocos are on Chappu."

            "Actually, they're on me."

            "Rin!" Rikku cried, leaping off her crate and racing to hug the Al Bhed man.  He smiled at her. 

            "Hello, Rikku.  1Ruf yna oui?" he said, running a hand through his long blond hair, his swirled green Al Bhed eyes sparkling with joy at seeing them.

            "2Paddan dryh ajan, Neh.  Yht oui?  Ruf'c picehacc?" Rikku said.

            "3Yc famm yc ed ajan fyc, dryhg oui.  Picehacc ec cdemm puusehk.  Fryd pnehkc oui du dra Lyms Myhtc?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at the other three.

            "4Ur, famm...  Muhk cduno, Neh.  Cu oui'mm keja ic lrulupuc vun vnaa?  Dryhgc!" Rikku cried.

            "Um… we don't speak Al Bhed…" Yuna said, breaking in and trailing off.  Rin and Rikku looked at her.  Rin smiled. "Cunno, Lady Yuna."

            "I'm thinking that means sorry," Zeoron guessed, appearing unsure.

            "Very good, Miss Zeoron.  The chocobos are free.  I've been looking for an excuse to buy some more from a trainer for an incredibly good deal.  I appreciate you taking some of mine so that I may purchase this new stock.  You will need—Yuna, is your husband and Wakka?" Rin broke off, his eyes wandering around for Tidus.

            "Still asleep," Yuna muttered wryly, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

            "5Mywo, oac?" Rin chuckled. "Come with me and we'll collect the chocobos for you all to ride.  You are going to Remiem Temple, I understand?"

            "Yes, we are," Yuna said, making her voice firm and clear that she would say no more on the subject.

            Rin nodded. "This way, ladies."

            —

            "TIDUS!"

            "WAKKA!"

            "CHAPPU!"

            Tidus, Wakka, and Chappu all bolted upright in bed with yells of surprise as each of their names were shrieked in turn and each by a different woman's voice.

            Tidus groaned and winced. "Yuna."

            "Lulu," Wakka echoed.

            "Zeo," Chappu muttered, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

            "MOVE IT!  _NOW_!"

            "Yes, ma'am!" all three men cried, sprinting for clothes.

            No one argued with Rikku when she screeched like that.

*          *            *

            "Lady Yuna, so wonderful to see you again."

            "Welcome back to Remiem Temple, Lady Yuna!"

            "I think I know what you want, Lady Yuna."

            Yuna smiled warmly at the three fayths of the Magus Sisters. "Thank you for the hospitable welcome.  And yes, I have at last come to ask of your assistance."

            "It's all yours, Lady Yuna!" the youngest fayth giggled, grinning.

            "Yes, Yuna, our power is for you," the eldest agreed.

            "Thank you," Yuna said, bowing.

            "Use it well," said the middle.

            —

            "So—on to Gagazet?" Tidus said as Yuna emerged from the Chamber of the Fayth.

            Yuna nodded. "Yes."

            1Ruf yna oui? – How are you?

             2Paddan dryh ajan, Neh.  Yht oui?  Ruf'c picehacc? - Better than ever, Rin.  And    you?  How's business?

            3Yc famm yc ed ajan fyc, dryhg oui.  Picehacc ec cdemm puusehk.  Fryd pnehkc oui du dra Lyms Myhtc? - As well as it ever was, thank you.  Business is still booming.  What brings you to the Calm Lands?

            4Ur, famm...  Muhk cduno, Neh.  Cu oui'mm keja ic lrulupuc vun vnaa?  Dryhgc! - Oh, well...  Long story, Rin.  So you'll give us chocobos for free?  Thanks!

             5Mywo, oac? - Lazy, yes?

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	28. War on Gagazet

Return of Light

            "Zeoron, Lulu… is that—is that smoke up ahead?" Tidus asked, shading his eyes and peering ahead, frowning as he studied the rising peak of Mt. Gagazet above them.

            Yuna gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, the other reaching out to grip Rikku's.  Zeoron and Lulu hurried ahead of the group, reaching out with their sources to search for signs.  Zeoron swore an oath heavily and Lulu cried out.

            "War on Gagazet!" Zeoron shrieked; her eyes blazing as she looked back at the others.  The dark purple orbs were alight with flame and a dangerous glint in them.

            Chappu and Wakka stepped up, Chappu, drawing out the Shattered Heart.  Tidus growled and cursed, taking the point of the group, passing up Lulu and Zeoron.  He whirled around.

            "All right.  Wakka, you're going to hit first.  As soon as you get a shot, let World Champion fly.  Chappu, strike when you can and _make it count_.  Yuna, stay near the back.  Rikku, Lulu, you're on guard.  Zeoron, take them out.  I'm going for Kimahri.  Got it?" he ordered, not even giving them a chance to answer.  He spun back around and took off at as much of a run as he could manage in the snow.

            "Come on!" Chappu shouted, racing after Tidus up the slope.  The others quickly followed.

            —

            "Kimahri!" Tidus yelled, slashing out at the shadowfiend that attacked him.  He swore an oath and jammed Caladbolg though its midsection, killing it.  It burst into hundreds of pyreflies and vanished.

            "Kimahri!" Tidus tried again, fighting his way through.  Snow was falling now, another blizzard coming in.  It was difficult to see, nearly blinding.  He hissed in frustration.  Furious at not being able to see, he leapt up onto a snow-covered boulder and looked around.

            A fiery ball whipped by him and then, through all the shouts and screams, he heard Yuna's voice, strong and clear. "Shiva!  Release us from this winter spell!"

            Without delay, the storm halted and Tidus had a clear view of the battlefield.  Ronso and humans and shadowfiends were dueling it out, even fiends coming in to join in the plight.  Tidus growled in irritation, his cerulean eyes scanning the battleground, searching still for the Ronso leader and his friend, Kimahri.  Tidus held onto the jagged pole and swung, one arm out for balance.

            "Tidus!  Kimahri say come down now!" a gruff voice commanded, and something seized Tidus by the leg and jerked him unceremoniously to the ground.  Tidus yelled out in surprise and landed on his back, the rough claws still gripping his ankle.  Tidus winced at the pain, but gripped Caladbolg tightly in his hand as his looked up at his assailant.

            "Kimahri!" Tidus said, scrambling to his feet.  The blue-furred Ronso growled and slapped him upside his head. "Ow!" Tidus snapped, rubbing his head and glowering at the ex-Guardian.

            "Tidus stupid for being above.  Tidus make himself easy target to shadowfiends.  Tidus know better than to make spectacle of himself!" Kimahri said flatly, meeting Tidus's glare with one of his own.  He pushed Tidus aside suddenly, swinging the Spirit Lance sharply up in the air with a deafening, echoing roar that shook the mountains as he vanquished a leaping fiend.

            "Ronso!" Kimahri shouted with a snarl. "Fight for not for Gagazet; fight for the Light!"  He let out another strengthening roar, Tidus getting to his feet beside him, using Caladbolg for his support.

            "Come on!  Fight the Shadow!" Tidus called, the Caladbolg taking on a luminous sapphire-emerald glow as Tidus began calling power forward.

            At once, all across the battlefield, power lights begin to spark and then shine.  Dark and light purple and deep blue, orange and green, and, strongest of all, the purest of white that Tidus instantly marked as Yuna's, his beloved wife's.  Kimahri's own Spirit Lance gleamed with his own pale blue aura.

            "FIGHT!" he half-roared, half-shouted.

            More roars answered him as the Ronso redoubled their battle tactic efforts.  Flames shot high in the air and Tidus heard the unmistakable sound of Zeoron's shrieks mixed in with howls of fiends being defeated.  He smiled, but only for a moment as he, too, charged into battle at Kimahri's side.

            Chappu watched as Ifrit was called to the struggle, the beast's roars boisterous and forceful.  He drove through a ground of fiends, his sharp claws tearing them easily into shreds.  He snarled and growled low in his throat, fire shooting out in all directions.  The ice fiends stood no chance and then, to Chappu's shock, the Magus Sisters, flanked closely by Bahamut, zoomed into the plight, giggling and taking shots wherever they could.  Bahamut was swiping shadowfiends left and right, occasionally the wheel on his back spiraling sharply with streaks of lightning.

            "For the Light!" Chappu yelled, spinning with the Shattered Heart.  Ahead, he could make out Yuna battling bravely with Rikku and Lulu at her side, the Al Bhed and Black Mage holding their ground.  Lulu was Doublecasting whatever spell she could get out and Rikku was Copycating everything Lulu did, occasionally mimicking Yuna's castings of Holy.

            Kimahri flung his arms out. "ULTIMA!"

            As soon as the casting wore out, Tidus heard a shrill scream of pain, followed by a second, echoing shriek.  He whirled and his eyes went wide. "YUNA!"

            "ZEO!" Chappu ricocheted, sprinting toward the fallen young Mage just as Tidus fled to Yuna's.  Chappu knelt beside her and pulled up into a sitting position.  She moaned and closed her eyes, holding her head, leaning against him.

            "Not now, Mom," she murmured. "I wanna sleep."

            Ordinarily, and under different circumstances, Chappu would have thought the situation funny but not exactly right now.  He winced and shook her gently, mindful of the blood seeping through her dark amethyst long-sleeved shirt at the shoulder.  He studied her then and noticed a cut above one eye and a scrape on her left leg.

            "What now?" Chappu called to Tidus, who was cradling an unconscious Yuna against his chest while Rikku and Lulu fended off fends.  Wakka quickly came to Chappu's aide, blocking off attacking fiends.

            "I don't know!  They just keep coming!" Tidus shouted back, ducking something that looked like an arrow.  He let out an annoyed breath, glancing around, thinking.

            Chappu lifted Zeoron in his arms and hurried over next to Tidus, setting her down with them. "We're backed into a corner!" he yelled so Tidus could hear him over the sounds of the ongoing battle.

            "I know, I know!" Tidus stretched his hand out for Rikku's bag and drew out two Phoenix Downs, shaking them in his hands to stir them into action.  He tossed one to Chappu. "Make her drink it!" he ordered, jerking his head at Zeoron, who had gone deathly pale.

            "Right!" Chappu pulled Zeoron upright and held her with one arm, yanking the cork out of the bottle savagely with his teeth.  He put the bottle to her lips, tilting it up so just a small amount went in.  Zeoron's body jolted and she swallowed.  Chappu released her as she took the bottle in her hands, drinking deeply.  Her eyes opened and she gazed around dazedly.

            "Wha—?"

            "Get on your feet!" Chappu hoisted Zeoron up by her uninjured arm, holding onto her while his dark blue orbs darted around for something to help them.

            "Chappu… let me go, please."

            Chappu's head whipped around to stare at Zeoron.  Her voice had been unusually soft when she'd spoken and her eyes had a strange look to them.  Unnatural, Chappu distinguished. 

            Obligingly, he released her and watched in astonishment as Zeoron stepped forward, closing her eyes and raising her arms out and up.  Chappu felt something come from and then, abruptly and flashing, her eyes burst open, blazing with purple fires and she shouted, "FLEETING MOMENT!"

            Chappu fell backward onto his rear, clutching the Shattered Heart as he gazed at Zeoron in disbelief.  Now, on her hands and forearms, she had what was unambiguously a pair of dark lavender and black bladed claws.  She spun, her arms above her head.  Power lashed out around them and then—

            Darkness.

*          *            *

            Chappu felt like he was dying.  No, he _knew_ he was dying.  Light, just let the pain win.  Just them him pass on where there was no more hurting.  He'd be… yes, let him reunite with Tida; he'd be with her forever then.  No more worries, no more aching… perfect…

            Chappu moaned; he was awake now instead.  His vision was blurred but as he blinked, he began making out Yuna's smiling face floating up above him. "Good morning, Chappu.  Welcome back."

            Chappu tried to sit up but found her was too weak to rise; besides, Yuna wouldn't let him.  She placed a hand on his chest, holding him back down gently, shaking her head with a rueful smile.

            "You took quite a hit, Chappu.  You were right in the middle of Zeoron's power clash with the Shadow's.  You're really quite lucky to be alive," she said.

            Chappu struggled for his voice, and when he managed to speak, his voice was hoarse and cracked. "The battle?  It's over?  Did we—" Chappu broke off in a hacking cough.

            Yuna gave him a smile of sympathy. "Easy, now, Chappu.  Yes, we won the battle.  Everyone save you walked away with only a few scratches.  We couldn't find you at first.  Zeoron was nearly beside herself.  We actually had to restrain the poor girl.  Took quite a lot." Yuna giggled. "Tidus screamed like a girl when she accidentally clawed him with those new talons of hers."

            It clicked in Chappu's mind then.  _Zeoron_'_s legendary weapon_… _The Fairy Talons_.  He smiled softly.  Tida had come through; now he and Zeoron were at full strength.  All that was left was…

            Chappu coughed again and Yuna patted his shoulder, brushing his bangs out of his forehead. "You poor dear.  There's not much else I can do for you right now, I'm afraid."

            "That's okay," Chappu said, giving Yuna a weak smile.

            Yuna sighed. "You're on the Titan, Chappu, in one of the cabins.  We're on our way to Baaj Temple, and then we'll fly back to Zanarkand.  The Final Battle is almost upon us."

            Tidus came in, coming up behind his wife and putting his hands her shoulders.  Yuna covered one of his hands with her opposite hand, turning her head enough to smile graciously up at her husband.

            "How ya doin', Chappu?" he asked, his cerulean eyes radiating seriousness.

            "I'll be outta here in no time," Chappu croaked, wincing slightly and fighting down another bout of coughing.

            "Good, good.  Yuna, we're almost there," Tidus said, speaking to the summoner.

            "Yes; thank you," she told him, nodding.

            Chappu frowned. "How long have I been out?"

            "Nearly a week.  We boarded the Titan about two days ago.  We helped take care of the injured Ronso tribe members and they in turn helped us find you.  It was difficult.  Kimahri found you a hundred yards from where the clash had taken place, buried under several feet of snow.  Oh, you were a mess.  Those first days, we were afraid you wouldn't make it, but you pulled through, the Light willing," Yuna said delicately.  She shrugged her shoulders and stood.

            "If you need anything, just press that button," she said, indicating the small control lying at his side within easy reach. "Someone will come to you."

            Yuna turned to go and Tidus flashed Chappu a grin and a thumbs up before following his wife out of the room.  Chappu nodded to him.

            He settled down into the pillow, sighing.  He closed his eyes, a half-smile gracing his lips.  The Light wasn't the reason he was alive; Tida was.  She was coming; she _was_ coming…

            She was with him.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	29. Return to Zanarkand

Return of Light

            Chappu winced and gripped the railing on the corridor wall of the Titan, his other arm cradling gently around his ribcage.  It was a miracle he could walk, Zeoron had said.  Chappu had snorted at that—he was no baby.  Sure, he had four broken ribs and two cracked ones, but he was tough; he could handle it.  And let's not forget the long gash on his upper left arm that hurt like hell whenever Yuna redressed the wound.  Oh, and what about that nice little number slashed vertically across one eye?  Yuna had told him it would scar, but maybe it could be healed eventually.  Zeoron had joked about it making him look sexy; Chappu had laughed right out loud at that one—and just as quickly regretted it; his ribs had seared with such agony that he'd blacked out.

            There was also the sprained ankle and pulled tendons in his calves, but otherwise, he was quite well.  He still had a bit of cough but not so much as painful as it had been.  They'd told him his face had been covered in warm, sticky blood but most of it was from the arm lesion.  The cut across his right eye hadn't bleed at all; it was simply there.

            Chappu was thankful to be alive.

            Carefully now, he made his way into the cockpit of the Titan, his eyes catching sight of the brilliantly blue sky and dazzlingly white cotton clouds patching it agreeably.  Rikku was at one of the control panels.  Her father, Yuna's uncle, Cid, was the pilot.  Tidus and Yuna were on either side of the globe, pointing out places they'd been and discussing their arrival to Zanarkand.  Lulu, Zeoron, and Wakka weren't here.  Of course, Chappu remembered; they were out on the deck as lookouts.

            Wincing, Chappu lowered himself into a chair, leaning back easily so not to jar his tender ribs.  He sighed and glanced about. "How far off are we?"

            Tidus and Yuna looked around at him and Yuna offered him a warm smile. "We're nearly there, just another few hours or so.  Feeling better?" she asked.

            Chappu gave her a wry smile. "Still hurts like hell, but I'm doing all right."

            Tidus laughed. "Smart answer, Chappu."

            Chappu snorted. "Yeah, yeah.  Are we all set for the temple?  Where are we landing?"

            "We'll be landing at the main beach dock in the port.  I guess we're pretty much set to for Zanarkand Temple.  Shouldn't be too difficult.  I just wish there weren't so many damn floor tile patterns to light up.  Thing changes every time," Tidus muttered, rolling his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

            Chappu tore his eyes away; that was a Tida gesture in full—except when Tidus did it Chappu didn't cop a feel.  Chappu felt a surge of excitement, Zanarkand Temple at last; and the weapon to defeat the Shadow, falling into their hands.  

            Tida… would she finally return to him, to them, for the Final Battle with the Shadow?  Would she come to join the deadly fight and save them all once again?  Would she… could she?

            Chappu stifled a yawn.  Damn X-Potions and Phoenix Downs, he mused, always making him sleepy.  He laid his head back against the cushioning on the top of the chair.  He smiled.  Almost there… almost there…

*          *            *

            "What the hell?!"

            Tida ducked out of the way and then dove, rolling over and over until she was clear of the slashing claws of the bandage-wrapped Demonolith.  

            "Whoa!" she cried, getting to her feet and flipping backward.  She stared at it in shock, slowly moving her way in a half-crouched position, cautious and studying.

            "Yunalesca!" she called, keeping her colored eyes trained on the fiend. "Yunalesca!"

            Yunalesca appeared out the cottage door, standing on the small porch. "Tida, what—oh, holy Light!" Yunalesca's hands flew to her mouth as her pale pink eyes widened in disbelief.  Her voice was high and shrill when she spoke. "_How did it break into the Farplane_?!"

            Tida's eyes flickered not even a second to Yunalesca. "I don't know, but I've no weapon anymore.  The Brotherhood is gone, and I can't find Nirvana anywhere."

            "Nirvana is no longer yours." Yunalesca said quietly, and under her breath so Tida couldn't hear.

            "I need a weapon.  I can't attack it with my hands!" Tida snapped, irritated with Yunalesca's prolonged silence in her announcement of no sword and no staff.

            Yunalesca blew out a breath and chewed on her lower lip. "I don't bloody know!  Can you cast?"

            "Not without a draw weapon.  You know that!" Tida barked, scowling as she continued to circle the Demonolith.  She went into another diving roll as it struck out at her again.

            "Oh, well—Tida, watch out!" Yunalesca screamed, and covered her mouth with her hands as the Demonolith suddenly changed into a Master Couerl that made to pounce on the young High Summoner.

            "YEOW!" Tida yelled as one of the Master Couerl's claws swiped her across the back.  Tida winced as she felt it tear through her shirt and into her soft skin.  Warm blood began to soak into her shirt shreds, sticking to her back.  She stumbled away, holding her back and whimpering.

            "Tida!"

            Tida tripped and went down to her knees; one hand pressing to her back while the other supported her torso.  Tears leaked out of her eyes and fell to the glass below as Braska and Jecht ran up, Jecht brandishing his sword and Braska holding a small staff.

            "Come here, you little changing bastard!" Jecht shouted, rushing at the fiend and taking a clean and swift swipe.  Braska followed suit with a powerful casting of Holy.  Yunalesca ran to Tida's side, cradling the young girl against her, soothing her as best as she could.

            "I'm fine, I'm fine.  It just really hurts," Tida muttered, wincing.  Yunalesca ripped the back of her shirt open to survey the damage.  She bit her lip. 

            "Tida, grit your teeth for this one.  I'm going to have to pull out a claw.  It's in your skin," Yunalesca said, keeping her voice calm and forcefully controlled so not to alarm Tida.

            Tida made a small noise in her throat but grit her teeth and closed her eyes tightly.  She yelped when Yunalesca yanked the claw out but then the pressure was gone and she collapsed onto her stomach, breathing heavily.

            "Whew," she whispered.

            Jecht and Braska hurried over, having defeated the morphed Behemoth King.  Jecht's sword and Braska's staff vanished into a sparkle of glittering and flashing lights.

            "Tida, are you all right?" Braska asked his granddaughter worriedly.

            Tida winced as she raised her cheek off the ground to look at him.  She offered him a weak smile. "I'll live, I think.  It'll be a little tender for a while."

            Jecht laughed. "That's my grandkid all right!  Tough as hell!"

            "I don't know about that one, Grandpa," Tida murmured, closing her eyes as she lowered her head back to the grass with a sigh. "I ache all over.  The scratch must be at a nerve."

            "Perhaps it is.  Come on; let's get you inside," Braska said, moving to lift Tida carefully.  Jecht moved to help while Yunalesca walked alongside, soothing Tida with words.

*          *            *

            "ZEORRRROOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!"

            "Oh, gosh—Light, Chappu!  I didn't know you were behind the door!" Zeoron cried, wringing her hands as she bit her lip, staring at Chappu with fret.

            Chappu held his nose in his hands. "It's not enough you helped break my ribs, but you gotta break my nose too?  Light, Zeoron!" Chappu swore under his breath; his eyes were filled with tears from the jolting pain of the swinging door bashing him full-force in the nose as Zeoron pushed it open strongly, unaware Chappu would be coming out it.

            "I'm sorry!" Zeoron wailed.

            "Just—just shut up," Chappu muttered wearily, groaning and slumping down in a chair, ignoring the fresh new burst of pain that screamed out from his ribs.

            "Chappu?  Zeo?  I heard a scream.  What—?" Tidus stopped and gawked.

            "Shut up, Tidus, just shut up," Chappu said flatly.

            Tidus laughed so hard he ended up on hands and knees, banging on the floor.

            He also cried.

*          *            *

            "Guys!  Guys!" Rikku burst into the main cabin, skidding to a halt. "We're there!  Pops is getting ready to land!" she cried, looking excitedly around at them all, giggling.

            Yuna closed her eyes at Rikku's teenage behavior ("For Light's sake, she's in her thirties," Tidus mumbled.) and then opened them again, smiling. "Wonderful.  Everyone, let's go."

            Yuna got to her feet with the others rising with her; Chappu shifted away from leaning against the wall and moved toward the door.  It was he who led the way into the cockpit, his steps sure and strong—his wounds were healed, save for his four broken ribs, but they were nearly there.

            "You're all so damn slow!" Cid growled when the door slid up, allowing them entrance.  "Come on, come on.  I'm landing, so hold on.  Tricky to land in Zanarkand."

            "Yeah, yeah, Pops." Rikku said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.  She took up her position at her power panel and began tapping keys while the others settled around the room, waiting anxiously for the landing.

            Within no more than a few minutes, the Titan had shuddered to a halt.  Cid released the controls and turned to face them, still looking gruff. "Get a move on, now.  I'll be here.  You let me know if you need the airship."

            "We will, Uncle Cid, we will," Yuna promised.  She held out her arms, a signal to her guardians, Chappu, and Zeoron. "Everyone…"

            "Let us go into Zanarkand."

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	30. The Fayth of Zanarkand

Return of Light

            Zanarkand was no different than normal.  People milled about the streets, children joyously around, playing and screaming in delightful games of tag.  Women gossiped on the subject of the latest scandal in the metropolis.  Men were boasting of deeds they'd done while the elderly simply talked about the olden days, back when Sin had terrorized the lands and leaving nothing but death and destruction in its wake, thanks to a summoner and her loyal guardians.

            But those days were gone; the Eternal Calm _was_ here and a certain of group of people were going to make sure it remained eternal.  Yuna led the group with Tidus had her side.  Their hands were clasped together as they strolled along, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.  There was no use in attracting attention to themselves; they all feared that if they did, then people might begin to wonder and become panicked.  A riot might even break out.

            Now that was something they didn't need.

            Chappu walked along, fighting back a whistle.  His hands were shoved in his pockets as he kicked up rocks on the street.  Zeoron and Rikku were right behind him, Lulu and Wakka arm in arm in front.  Chappu couldn't help but smile at the sights.  Two children ran in front of him, shrieking and being chased by a third, larger child who brandished his fists in the air and yelled.  Chappu chuckled.  Oh this truly was an excellent day.

            Yuna halted suddenly, tilting her head back to survey the building towering above them.  The others grouped around her, staring up at the shrine:  the phenomenal Zanarkand Temple.

            Yuna gazed around at her friends, watching them studying the temple.  She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment before hoisting her skirt and beginning the trek up the stone steps.

            They entered, one right behind the other, into the brightly lit interior.  The priest instantly recognized Yuna and abandoned the young man he'd been talking to and rushed to take her hands.

            "Lady Yuna!" he said enthusiastically, beaming at her. "What a grand surprise!  What brings you—and the rest of you—to the temple on such a fine day?  Do tell me, for it has been so long since you have last been within these walls.  I had hoped you would come soon."

            Yuna returned the smile ad softly pulled her hands from his grasp. "Thank you for the greeting, Maranor.  But I really don't have the time to talk.  I must go to the Chamber of the Fayth.  Please, excuse us," she said, not giving him a chance to interrupt.  Hurriedly, she swept by him with the others close behind.  She picked up her skirt and ascended up the stairs swiftly.  Tidus pushed ahead and opened the doors, Chappu running in ahead to begin lighting up floor panels.  He and Zeoron danced around the first room, correctly solving the puzzle.  Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku took the second room, moving easily across the floor with speed and skill.  Once, twice, thrice.  Then Chappu joined in, too eager to wait.

            Within moments, the riddle was deciphered and the elevator unlocked.  They leapt onto it, excitement and trepidation taking over.  Each one wished the elevator faster, faster though none voiced the desire.  At last, it reached bottom and they skipped off, racing for the Chamber of the Fayth and then beyond, to the next place.  This time, they all knew, Yuna would not enter alone.

            "Yunalesca!" Yuna burst out as soon as she entered the room. "Yunalesca, we have come!"  The others skidded to halts behind her, fanning out for a clear view of the fayth standing at the top of the carpeted stairs, her back to them, hands clasped at the small of her back.  

            The wild aqua-haired fayth turned, smiling at them and giving them warmth.  She gave a small bow. "Welcome, Lady Yuna and Guardians, to the Temple of sacred Zanarkand.  Welcome."

            "Yunalesca, please, the weapon.  Where is it?" Yuna asked breathlessly, her colored eyes alight with anticipation and longing.  She couldn't waste any more time; there was no time left.

            Something flickered over Yunalesca's eyes and she felt a pang of sadness for them; she knew what they were hoping, but… what they yearned for, she could not give however much she wished with all her heart she could.

            "Yes, Lady Yuna, I will allow you your weapon," Yunalesca spoke softly.  She held up her hands and, above her, sparkling like stars and then flashing brilliantly, Nirvana, holy Nirvana, was suspended in the air.

            Yuna felt her heart plummet but she forced a tight smile, but Yunalesca could see her eyes betrayed her every emotion.  Nirvana floated down into Yuna's hands and Yuna accepted it dazedly.

            "This, Yuna, is your newly restored weapon.  I am afraid the Nameless is of no use to you, and never would have been.  As for the rest of you—save you, Chappu, and you, Zeoron—I have for you a gift that you have long needed." Yunalesca gave a sweeping wave of her arm, closing her eyes; a snap of her fingers and another gesture with the other arm.

            In turn, Caladbolg, World Champion, Godhand, and Onion Knight appeared in front of its keeper and, also in turn, each one glittered and flashed in line.  Tidus reached out and grabbed Caladbolg's hilt—and felt a surge of power shoot up his arm like lightning and then throughout the rest of his body.

            "Fully powered, yes.  The Celestial Mirror and the Crests and Sigils could only do so much," Yunalesca explained, smiling at them all. "You'll need all your strength.  And you must also believe."

            "Thank you," Yuna said quietly, fighting back tears.  This wasn't what was supposed to happen.  These were gifts, yes, but not the ones she wanted.

            Yunalesca turned her head for a moment, pain rendering her.  She wished to give them what that so sought, but knew it was not within her power or her right to.  Damn it, she wanted to do it now!

            "This is your power, Lady Yuna and Guardians.  Use them all well, and your will triumph.  This I believe—no, this I _know_," Yunalesca said, pulling her eyes back to their clearly dejected faces.  She pretended the rub sleep from her eyes, when she really wiped away a tear.

            "Thank you," Yuna said again, numbly.  It seemed it was all she could bring herself to say.

            Pity rocked Yunalesca again, but she fought it down. "You may go now, Lady Yuna.  Prepare for the Final Battle."

            "Yes.  Good—goodbye."

*          *            *

            Yuna was sobbing into her pillow; her cheeks flushed red and her eyes rimmed with crimson puffiness.  Tidus was sitting next to her, his back against the headboard.  He was simply staring straight ahead, seemingly oblivious to the heartbroken woman next to him.

            "She—she was supposed—supposed to come—come back!" Yuna wailed, burying her face into her pillow as sobs continued to rack her body.  She cried out for the promise that was now broken.  The spirit was to be, but now… now it never would be again.

            Zeoron was outside the door, sprawled out on the rug and her gaze focused on no particular part of the ceiling as tears trickled silently from her glazed lilac orbs.  She was lost; there was no hope for Spira.

            Lulu and Wakka were curled up together down in the sitting room on the couch, asleep, too tired and too strained to care much for crying.  Both were inconsolable grief over the dashed hopes of what they'd believed Yunalesca would bring.  So broken, they found nothing but sleep and even still no solace in that.

            Rikku was in her own bedroom, facedown on her bed as tears soaked up the cover.  She was sobbing, but nowhere near as hard as Yuna was, she knew that.  _It wasn't_ _fair_, she thought,_ it was _never_ fair_!

            —

            Chappu wasn't sure why he was walking along the beach; there was nothing out there for him.  It wasn't quite sunset, no, not quite yet.  An hour or so, maybe, and then it would be.  It didn't seem real; how could it be?  Was it really possible he'd just been denied of the most precious of gifts?  One he'd dreamed and hoped and prayed would come back to him.

            "Yeah, I sure as hell was," he muttered, taking his arm back and flinging a rock into the ocean, watching it vanish in the spray of an oncoming wave.  The shell, ironically, could return to its home.  Why couldn't she?

            He sighed as he moved on.  He was too far gone for tears or lying down in stricken grief.  It was over; Spira held no more hope for him.  The Spiral of Death had returned, even in the Eternal Calm.  But this time, the killer wasn't Sin; instead, it was the creator of all evil.  

            It was the Shadow.

            Chappu stopped and stared out at sea, his blue eyes glassy as tears finally began to make their damned appearance and then, just as abruptly, were gone.

            The sun was setting now, a brilliant mixture of shades of pink, orange, purple, blue and… red.  Like blood.  Chappu couldn't tear his eyes away.  It was so beautiful, but something about it had a melancholy tone to it.  He finally forced his eyes away and sat down in the sand.

            What now?

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	31. Savior of Spira

Return of Light

            Chappu jolted awake, scrambling upright into a sitting position, gasping for air.  Sweat was broken out on his brow and he could feel his clothes sticking to his body from the perspiration that coated his skin.  Chappu swallowed hard and realized he was seated in the sand of the beach of Zanarkand.  

            Chappu rubbed his eyes.  He must've fallen asleep out here sometime last night.  He vaguely remembered the enchanting sunset, but then… yes, he'd sat down, watching the rest of it.  He had to have drifted off then.  Chappu shrugged; it was too late to change anything about it now.  He highly doubted anyone was up yet and had discovered that his bed was vacant and clearly had not been slept in; the sun was just beginning to rise. 

            A sigh escaped Chappu and he looked away for a moment, away from the light just beginning to peek over the horizon, reflecting off the water's glassy surface.

            Rosy pink starred in its moment, followed closely by its savory partner scarlet, turning, turning with the most vibrant of oranges.  Purple came on then, using its charismatic color to blend the others with the steadily lightening sapphire sky as a new day was born with the rebirthing of the sun.  The colors all melded as one; there was no beginning and there was no end.

            Chappu smiled slowly; it crept across his face, just reaching his eyes.  He'd forgotten the magic of the Zanarkand sunrise, forgotten how no matter how badly you were hurting, you couldn't help but grin and overlook all your troubles.  That was the power the birthing sun had.

            Chappu turned away from the sunrise and looked down the beach.  He sat up a little straighter sharply, eyes narrowing.  There was something… sparkly… walking leisurely down near the soft waves on the wet sand, someone with long hair that blew out in the wind as they stepped delicately along.  They were holding a long-stemmed white flower, he could see, and were wearing a slip of dress.  Silver, he guessed; he couldn't really tell.  But they were slightly hazy with that glitter.

            Chappu stood to his feet as the person neared, splashing along lightly as the waves washed over their feet.  The twinkling halted and they become whole, complete, as a rainbow shone from them and then died out, leaving them still coming ever closer though now unhindered.

            Chappu's throat tightened and his mouth went dry.  One hand came up shaking and he ran it through his back hair, licking dry lips.  He was trembling, but he paid no attention.

            "Holy hell," Chappu muttered.  At once, he burst into a run, splashing through the water, stumbling but not going down.  He ran like he'd never ran before, ran straight and strong and true.

            "Tida!" he yelled at last, finding his voice.  He caught her up in an embrace, lifting her over his head and spinning around in the surf.  Tida laughed, throwing her arms out wide and tilting her head up to the sky.

            Chappu slid her down his body so her bare feet landed in the soft wet sand while the raves rolled gently over both their feet.  Chappu pushed back a step, taking her hands and holding them out to the sides. "Oh, Light, let me look at you," he whispered.

            She was so beautiful.  Her legs—and, Light, there was a lot to them—were tanned evenly and slimming and sleek.  Narrow hips, an even narrower waste, just barely hinted muscled abdomen through the material, and that material, that dress covering them thin as a coat of paint, and silver paint at that.  Strong shoulders, slender arms with slight but yet well-trimmed muscle.  Her neck—_move up, Chappu, no time to kiss it right now, maybe later_—and then her face, so stunningly appealing.  Luscious unpainted pink lips, small, perfect nose, and those eyes… those eyes made him feel as if anything and everything was possible.  That vivid, vibrant Prussian blue left eye and the shining, shimmering sea green on the right.  Light, they were gorgeous.  Oh, and her hair!

            It was so long, so silky to the touch.  Last he'd seen, in the dreams, it had been tied back in a long braid down her back.  Now, it was loose and flowing freely, waving brilliantly like a victory flag in the ocean breeze.

            "Tida," Chappu said breathlessly, pulling her closer. "Light, I missed you."  He drew her against him, touching their foreheads to each other.

            Tida smiled, almost shyly. "I've missed you, too, Chappu.  Oh, so much.  You can't imagine what it's like.  I was trapped, Chappu.  I didn't really have anyone."

            "I had no one but you, baby, no one but you," Chappu said, his eyes searching hers.  Tears sprung into Tida's glistening orbs and Chappu didn't waste another moment—he crushed her lips with his.  Tida wrapped her arms around his waist and he covered her, passing over her arms and embracing her easily.  She fit perfectly against him.

            "I love you," was whispered in unison.

*          *            *

            Tidus was sitting on the railing on the back veranda, one hand on the support to help keep him balanced.  Across from him, Yuna and Rikku were rocking back and forth in the porch swing and Lulu and Wakka were leaning back in two cushioned reclining chairs.  Zeoron was poised on the other railing, next to the swing's side.

            Zeoron looked out at the beach and sat up a little straighter.  She peered carefully and finally broke the silence. "Who's that Chappu's walking with?" she asked.

            Tidus slid off the railing and turned, staring and frowning.  Yuna, Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu all raised and stepped up to the banister, following Tidus's and Zeoron's gaze.

            Chappu and somebody with long blond hair were strolling along placidly, talking and laughing. Their hands were clasped together beside them and swinging back and forth with every step.  It was a girl, all right, in quite a slip of a dress—if it could be called that.  Tidus narrowed his eyes.  His heart skipped a beat.  

            In a flash, he'd forgotten the stairs, swung himself over the rail and was racing away, toward the pair, blond hair waving back from his face from the wind.  The girl released Chappu's hand and came flying forward.  Yuna, Zeoron, and her guardians all watched in bewilderment as Tidus and the girl embraced with laughing cries of joy.  Tidus lifted her completely off her feet, hugging her tight as he could.

            Tidus kissed her all over her face and in her hair. "Oh, my girl, my baby girl!" he cried, holding her like he'd never let her go. "You're back, you're really back!"

            "Yes, Daddy, I'm back," Tida said, hugging him again.  They rocked together while Chappu grinned and waved up at the group gathered on the porch staring.

            "Hey!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Come say hello to the High Summoner!"

            At once, life sprang into the frozen group and they all came rushing off the veranda and across the white sand to the trio.  Yuna burst into tears and held onto Tida, who was also clobbered by Lulu, Zeoron, and Rikku, all crying.  Tida smiled around at them all, not even mindful of Wakka ruffling her hair like a proud uncle.

            "Welcome back, Tida!"

            "Oh, my baby, you're back, you're back!"

            "Ti—Tida!  I'm so hap—happy you're ba—back!"

            "Sweet, Tida!  It's really you!"

            Tida laughed outright, hugging them all in turn. "Yes, I'm back, and back for good!  There's nothing going to take me away from Spira ever again!" she vowed.

            "Oh, there won't be." Chappu said, taking her back in his arms and pulling her up against him.  He brought their foreheads touching. "Not ever.  You and I are going to live and die together."  Chappu stepped back, holding her hands in his and looking straight into those pure colored orbs.

            Tidus knew what was coming and wrapped an arm around Yuna's shoulder while Wakka half-embraced Lulu.  Zeoron and Rikku started to become giddy and clasped hands.

            "Tida, will you marry me?"

            Before Tida could gasp and burst into tears with her answer, Tidus had to catch Yuna and Rikku, who both whimpered, "Oh!" and fainted.  

            Tida and Chappu meet eyes and then released hands, Tida peering at her mother.

            "Mama?"

*          *            *

            Chappu would have loved to kill whoever had made up the society rule that unmarried men and women shouldn't sleep in the same room and in the same bed even if they were engaged.  It just damn well wasn't fair.

            Chappu growled and rolled over, frustrated.  She was next door, for Light's sake!  All right, he knew she wouldn't actually sleep with him ("I'm not going to _bed_ until you and I are legally _wed_."), but still, couldn't somebody at least allow him a little bit of release and let him cuddle up next to her?  Technically, it was sleeping with her, yes, but not in _that_ way.

            And besides, damn it, Tidus and Yuna weren't married when they… well… yeah…  Chappu grumbled to himself and rolled back over in a fit, scowling.  How the hell did anyone think Tida had gotten here?  By magic?  No, making some actually was magical so… Okay… Did they think somehow she'd just appeared there and just happened to be the daughter of Tidus?  Yeah, right.

            Life was so unusually cruel and unfair at the moment.

            Chappu wanted to scream.

*          *            *

            "Why that little bastard!" Jecht cried indignantly.  He stood up straight, glowering down at the viewing globe and planting his hands on his hips. "How dare he have those X-rated thoughts about my little grandbaby!"

            Braska rubbed his temples and stared at the picture within the sphere. "I don't know, Jecht, but you really gotta know that boys Chappu's age aren't exactly… the greatest… at controlling raging hormones.  He's had to suppress them nearly three years now, and he'll have to wait even more.  Now, tell me you never had those problems."

            Jecht rolled his eyes. "I was a man about it, at least!"

            Braska allowed himself a smirk. "Oh, yes, I remember.  You told me how horrible it was after Tidus was born," he said, chuckling and continuing to smirk.

            Jecht frowned. "Women talk about all the damn pain they have during childbirth but they've got no idea how bad it is when a man's gotta wait for release.  So what if they've got a hundred stitches that gotta dissolve!  The pain beneath the belt is too much for any decent man to handle."

            Braska laughed outright. "And you're complaining about Chappu.  How do you think it was with me for Yuna?"

            Jecht sighed. "You didn't care a lick.  She loved him and he loved her, and that was all that mattered to you."

            Braska nodded. "Yes, it was.  Now, you and I both know Chappu's not going to act on those—er, erotic—fantasies of his because he loves Tida too much.  And Tida's waiting, so we have nothing to worry about.  So, my dear friend—chill."

            "Did you just say 'chill'?"

            "Why, yes, I believe I did."

            "Light, I am never allowing Tida into this realm again.  She's already warped your mind!"

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Square Enix.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	32. Moonlight Songs

Return of Light

            Tida's eyes fluttered opened and she yawned, blinking to clear her vision.  She stretched her arms over her head luxuriously, smiling and simply lying on her pillow, reveling that she was actually here, in her bed.  _That she was actually alive_.

            Tida giggled to herself and kicked her legs before springing up and racing to the balcony doors, flinging them open.  She walked out, arms spread wide as she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, savoring the wonderful feeling.  Tida stepped forward and leaned on the balcony rail, staring out over the ocean.  She smiled, resting her head in her hand, elbow propped on the banister.

            "Hey, Tida!" A knock came on the door with a muffled voice. "You up yet?"

            "Huh." Tida turned and walked back into her room.  She paused, looking in her full-length mirror and touching her hair.  Tida returned her eyes to the door. "Yeah.  I'll be down in a minute."

            "Hurry up!" Tida recognized the voice then.  It was Zeoron.

            "Impatient git," Tida murmured under her breath.  She disappeared into her bathroom, a sudden craving for a hot bath overtaking her.

            A half an hour later, Tida was sprinting down the stairs, refreshed and ready for the day.  She could feel the Shadow's presence, but that could wait for now.  It was confused, she knew, because of her power.  Well, it wouldn't be confused for long though it was giving Tida time to rejoin with her family.

            Chappu was the first person she saw.  He was sprawled on in a chair, poring over some book.  He was frowning in concentration and started when she came forward, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.  She kissed him as he turned to see who was behind him.

            "Good morning," she mumbled against his lips.

            Chappu's smile took on a contented, smug look. "Good afternoon, you mean.  It's around 12:00 already.  Sleep well?" he asked, suddenly shifting in his chair as he repressed recalling last night.

            Tida came around in front him, sitting on the table and gripping the sides with her hands.  She shrugged. "All right, I guess.  I woke up a couple of times, wondering if it was real."

            "Oh, trust me," Chappu began, leaning toward her, "it's real."

            Tida grinned. "And how do you know?"

            Chappu laughed. "Because I'm not in your bed."

            Tida rolled her eyes. "Chauvinistic prat."

            "You know it," Chappu said, kissing her again.

            Tida broke the kiss, her eyes closed and a smile playing on her lips.  Chappu studied her, his own lips curved slightly.  Light, she was so beautiful.

            "What are you thinking?" he asked, reaching forward to toy with a strand of her long champagne locks.  It felt like silk beneath his fingers.

            Tida opened her eyes to look into his. "Playing a game of Blitzball.  I've missed it.  You don't get much blitz action down in the Farplane."

            Chappu laughed and stood, reaching down for her hand. "Come on, then; let's go play."

            Tida laughed as she kicked her legs and accepted his hand with hers.  She smiled as Chappu proceeded to drag her against him for a chaste kiss and then outside in the direction of the Blitzball arena.

            People paused to watch the couple racing and laughing chase each other down the street, adoring every minute of.  Many smiled, remembering fondly what it was like to be young and in love.  

            Tida was the first inside, throwing her arms out wide and spinning. "Oh, Light, I missed this place!" she breathed, stopping to smile at Chappu and clasp her hands together in front of her.

            Chappu shook his head at her. "Let's blitz, shall we?  And," he added, tossing her something shiny and silver, "you might need this."

            Tida caught the object and grinned as she examined it and recognized it. "My necklace!" she cried, slipping it on and brushing her fingers lovingly over the Zanarkand symbol.

            —

            "So, how'd it go?" Zeoron asked eagerly, resting her head in her hands and looking pointedly at Tida, who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

            "None of your business, Zeo.  Go find your own boyfriend," Tida said, flipping her hair and giving a jerk of her head.  She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head. 

            Zeoron smirked and stood, striking her own pose. "My, my… haven't we grown up?"

            Tida gave a small laugh. "You know it."

            Zeoron quirked and eyebrow; the corner of her mouth quivered.

            Both girls burst out laughing and slumped over, hands resting on their knees as their bodies shook with laughter. 

            "Oh, Light!" Tida gasped, hugging her stomach. "I'd forgotten how much fun we had!"

            "Are you kidding?  We bring the house down!" Zeoron giggled.  

            The laughter died down and Zeoron suddenly moved forward, seizing Tida and hugging her. "I really missed you, Tida, ya know?  You're my best friend!" She drew back, putting her hands on Tida's shoulders.

            "When you died for all of us, I felt like maybe I'd failed.  I was your guardian and I failed to protect you.  I was supposed to keep you from dying and I—I didn't.  Tida, I'm so sorry." Zeoron sniffed back tears and gazed at Tida.

            Tida shook her head. "Oh, no, Zeo!  You didn't fail!  You and Chappu could never have failed me—unless you'd betrayed me or killed me yourselves—but that's beside the point."  Tida took a deep breath, and opened and closed her eyes. "Zeo, you helped me to beat Seymour, the most powerful of the Shadowfiends.  I couldn't have asked for more than that.  Zeo—I knew I was going to have to die to save Spira, to save all of you.  I made my decision; I set my will.  I would die, and take Seymour with me."

            Zeoron averted her eyes for a minute before she smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess you're right—you selfish whore!" Zeoron giggled and ducked Tida's grab.

            "Come back here, Zeo!" Tida shouted, chasing the Black Mage at top speed.  

            Zeoron giggled and looked back over her shoulder as she ran. "Catch me if you can, _High Summoner_!" she called, springing over the couch.

            Yuna and Lulu raised eyebrows as Tida leapt into the air and flipped over the sofa, landing and launching back after Zeoron.

            "Don't break anything!" Yuna yelled.

*          *            *

            "I like being back," Tida murmured, walking alongside Chappu down the shoreline away from the Palace.

            Chappu chuckled. "I'm glad you like it, because I like having you back, too," he said, glancing over at her.  "But do you have a plan?"

            Tida heaved a sigh. "Not at the moment.  But I'm thinking.  Dad and I are tossing ideas back and forth.  Mama's not a planner, but she has laid down the law—no one is to sacrifice themselves this time."

            Chappu shrugged and kicked a shell. "I kinda like her law."

            Tida nodded in agreement. "So do I.  The Farplane Realm's kinda boring at times.  Okay, so I won a lot of gil off of Grandpa Jecht and perfected my blitz moves, but… there was no real action.  It was all dead."

            Chappu stopped and stared at Tida, who rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, so get that look off your face before it gets stuck that way and I never kiss you again."

            Chappu grabbed her around the waist and pulled her quickly against him so that Tida's hands splayed across his chest. "Then I'll kiss you," he growled, seizing the back of her head and jerking her mouth to his.

            Moonlight blasted through the clouds, its bright silvery beams encircling the two with a spiraling ball of light and glittery small stars.  They swiftly broke apart and shaded their eyes, both Tida and Chappu yelling.

            A flash and then… Tida slowly lowered her arms, started, and stared, transfixed, at her hands.  Chappu followed her gaze and blinked.

            Two leathery-layered black gloves masked her hands and covered her wrists with the symbol of Zanarkand emblazoned in silver on the backs of the hands.  The fingers of the gloves were cut off halfway, leaving part of her skin exposed.  

            "Wha—?" Tida turned her hands over and balled her hands into fists, trying to figure out what in the Light had just happened—where had these gloves come from?

            "Hey." 

            Tida looked at Chappu, who jerked his head in front of them.  Tida studied him for a moment, puzzled, and then turned her head, her eyes widening.

            A staff stood erect, the rod jammed down into the stand.  Its silver weavings glinted in the flickering moonlight.  A staff with a blue rod and golden wings flushed with pink and white.  A crystal stood on top, glowing softly.  

            "It looks like the staff Mama described," Tida murmured, stepping closer.  Chappu grabbed her upper arm and stopped her.

            "Easy," he warned, his eyes shaded by the night. "Might be dangerous."

            Tida pulled her arm effortlessly from his grasp. "I doubt it.  The Shadow doesn't even know I'm back yet," she said, taking hold of the staff and pulling it from the sand.  She spun it in her hand. "Hm.  I think Mama called it the Nameless because she didn't have a name for it."

            "I kinda figured," Chappu said wryly. "But what about the gloves?"

            Tida lifted her other hand to view it, shrugging. "Not a clue.  I think they're my weapons.  I feel this power shoot through my arm when I flex it."

            Chappu sighed. "Whatever.  Come on." He slung an arm over her shoulders and pulled her against him.  Tida leaned her head on his shoulder as they turned and began to walk back to the Palace.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Square Enix.  You people know what's mine, okay?

            Right, then.  I really hope all of you are enjoying my story—or epic tale, whichever you prefer.  lol  Anyway, I've been doing some thinking and I believe that after I complete this fic, I'd kinda like to do something with Tida and FFX-2.  What do you think?  I have this whole idea, but… I'd like to know your opinions.  Just put suggestions or whatever in the reviews.  I'd appreciate it.  Thanks for reading and review and tell me what you think!!

                                               Yours truly,

                                                                  Final Dreamer


	33. Back in Action

Return of Light

            _Crack_!  _Bam_!  _Whoosh_!

            Chappu slammed backwards onto the floor, gasping for breath.  He stared up at a triumphant Tida, who put her gloved hands on her hips and smirked down at him.

            "I win!" she said cheerfully.

            "You knocked the… breath… out of me…  Just let …me catch… my second… wind…" Chappu panted, holding his aching stomach.  His lungs felt like they were on fire.

            "Chappu, I've kicked your ass in hand to hand three times already.  Give it up.  Geez!" Tida threw her hands in the air and turned, striding away.  She stopped and looked back at him. "These gloves pack a punch.  I fight better with them than I did with a sword."

            Chappu winced as he pushed himself up. "So I noticed."

            Tida rolled her eyes and stepped to him, taking his hand and hauling him to his feet. "Let's face it.  I'm way stronger now.  These things, like, triple my strength." Tida held up her hands, grinning at the gloves.

            "Maybe we should end training now.  My ribs ache from your elbows always going between them." Chappu rubbed his ribcage tenderly, grimacing.

            "Cry baby," Tida snipped.

            "You would be, too," Chappu retorted.

            "Should we go destroy some fiends?  I need some practice with these babies—to break them in, ya know?" Tida said as they exited the training room.

            Chappu grinned. "I know just the place."

            —

            "Why did I have to come?  My powers are perfectly fine!" Zeoron pouted, crossing her arms and sticking out her chin. "Humph!

            "We need to get in sync, Zeo.  We gotta work together to win.  It's all about the teamwork, ya know," Tida explained, rolling her eyes and cocking one hip as her hands rested on them.

            "Yeah, yeah," Zeoron said, dismissing Tida's words with a wave of her hand. "Whatever.  Let's just find some fiends, dust them, and get back."

            "Got plans or something, Zeo?" Chappu teased, brushing by both girls and spinning the Shattered Heart in practice.  He glanced around, ignoring the chilly wind of the base of Mt. Gagazet.  Chappu narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the area around him.  It was kind of quiet, but he knew there was something around.  There had to be.  Gagazet was practically crawling with fiends and darkfiends and even—though he hoped not to find one—shadowfiends.

            "Chappu!"

            _Flash_!

            Chappu spun just in time to be blinded by a bright flash of light.  Surrounded in darkness, Chappu blinked his eyes and rubbed at them with one hand, furiously straining to see something.  He heard Zeoron shout and listened to a loud cry of Tida's followed swiftly by a cracking sound.

            "Eye drops, coming up!" Zeoron whispered, flinging a bottle that opened and spewed its contents all over Chappu, who shook his head as he opened his eyes fully.

            Tida was fighting off something wolfy-looking, but with gleaming red eyes.

            A darkfiend.

            Chappu whirled quickly and prepared to fend off the next attacker, a larger fiend, and this one big enough to be a shadowfiend.  He parried its first swing at him and then sliced its arm off.  He had no idea what it was, only that it was trying to kill him.

            Zeoron leapt onto a boulder out of the way and took out flyers with spells of differing elements, gleefully zapping a few of the eyes with lightning.

            Tida's arms were a little sore from the beating the muscles were bringing on from the constant punches she threw at oncoming fiends.  She was kicking as well, and doing her fair share of the damage.  She'd killed three fiends and two darkfiends already.  She had yet to summon.

            At last, the trio drew back, Tida kneeling in front of her guardians.  All three were panting heavily, gasping for air.  Zeoron, somehow, had been nicked across one cheek and that cut, though tiny, was streaming blood down the side of her face.  Chappu was well off except for the claw mark across his back.  Tida herself was perfectly fine; not a mark marred her face or anywhere else for that matter.

            But the reason they had drawn back was that they were caught off guard and all were gaping at the warrior now standing in front of them, towering.  It was a shock, too true.

            "Yojimbo," Tida whispered.

            The aeon was standing before them, looking down at them quite coldly.  A shiver crawled up Tida's spine.  She'd never fought an aeon before.  Could she risk fighting aeon against aeon?

            "What now?" Zeoron asked breathlessly, trying to conjure up enough energy for some powerful spells.

            "I—I don't know.  Why is he here?  Where did he come from?" Tida said, shaking her head in bewilderment as she gazed at Yojimbo with wide eyes.

            Chappu growled in frustration and adjusted his grip on the Shattered Heart. "We've got no choice but to fight him.  Save the hows and whys and whats for later."

            Tida nodded. "Right.  Ready?"  

            Chappu and Zeoron nodded and Tida hunched a little lower, her eyes steadily darkening shade by shade.  She gave a slight jerk of her head.

            "Here we go," she hissed coolly.

            As if almost in slow motion, Tida rose from her crouch and began running, low to the ground, at Yojimbo.  Zeoron raised her hands above her head and closed her eyes, straining for her power force.  Chappu went airborne with the Shattered Heart held high and fierce cry accompanying it.

            "FLARE!" Zeoron shrieked.

            Tida swung her fists just as Chappu brought the Shattered Heart down with all the strength he could muster.  Blazing flames leapt around the aeon, which, shockingly, dissipated into thousands of pyreflies.

            Tida, Chappu and Zeoron stood in a semi-circle around a few ashes, staring in bafflement down at them.  Tida blinked, Chappu ran a hand through his hair, and Zeoron dropped to her knees.

            "That was easy," Tida commented, giving a slight shrug of one shoulder.

            "Bit odd," Chappu added.

            Zeoron sighed. "I cannot believe it.  I collected all that energy and this is what I get—three hits—one from each of us—and he's dead."  Another sigh. "It's a cruel world."

            "Yeah, well." Tida grinned and put one hand on one hip, cocking her head. "It's great to be back in action, ne?"

            Zeoron rolled her eyes and Chappu hauled the Mage to her feet. "Let's go, shall we?  Before something else happens," he muttered.

            —

            "OUCH!  THAT'S THE ONLY BACK I'VE BLOODY GOT!" Chappu roared, turning his head to glower over his shoulder at Tida, who was repairing the damage the slashing claw had done.

            "Oh, stop your whining, you big baby," Tida snapped, but her touch did go a few steps lighter.  Tenderly, she cleaned the dirt and dried blood from the three gash marks.  Wincing, she pulled out a broken nail and tossed it aside, wrinkling her nose.  

            Chappu grumbled under his breath and he lay on his stomach, almost hugging the top of the pillow under his bare chest.  Tida's touch was light, he knew, but damn it, his back felt like it was on bloody fire and the skin was being peeled away.

            Tida pressed a kiss to Chappu's back and raised up, murmuring, "Curaga."  Instantly, the slices grew together and repaired themselves, looking like it had never even been open or wounded.

            Chappu sighed in relief and laid his head down, closing his eyes.  After a moment, he rolled over and put an arm under his head, propping it up enough to gaze at Tida. "Thanks."

            Tida looked at him with one raised eyebrow. "You'd better be thanking me."

            Chappu saw her eyes flicker over the scar across his eye and he grimaced inwardly.  What did she think of it?  Did she still think him good-looking?

            "I know it's hideous," he said, moving his eyes away from her.

            "What?  Oh, no, Chappu.  It's not hideous.  It's just sort of—sort of shocking.  But," Tida crept over him and leaned close to his ear, "it _is_ kinda sexy-looking."

            Chappu laughed and seized her, wrapping his arms around her and rolling them over so that he was staring down into her colored orbs. "I wish I didn't have it," he said, merely brushing his lips against hers.

            Tida brought one hand up and swept a lock of hair out of his face. "Do you want me to make it go away?" she asked, tilting her head as she searched his eyes.

            Chappu nodded and Tida pulled her head up to his, kissing him.  She ran a fingertip down the scar and Chappu felt it recoil and turn into smooth skin beneath her touch.  He smiled as he kissed her back.

            "Light, you're so lovable," he murmured.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Square Enix.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	34. Farewell Sending

Return of Light

            "We've got problems."

            Yuna looked up from her book and frowned at her husband.  She snapped the book shut and stood, raising one eyebrow.  "Problems?  What sort?"

            Tidus shook his head. "Just come on.  Everyone else will be in the hall in a minute or so."

            With that, he disappeared out the doors and down the corridor toward Wakka and Lulu's rooms.  Puzzled, Yuna set her book down and followed him out.  She gave a shrug of her shoulders and moved to the stairs, descending down the grand steps and at last set foot on the main hall floor.  Tida and Chappu were already there, she found.

            Tida stroke across the floor, her knee-high white boots thumping lightly on the tiled floor.  "Mama?" she said, taking Yuna's hands. "What's going on?"

            Yuna shook her head. "I've no idea.  It's your father's doing."

            "That much I already know.  What's Dad gotten into this time, I wonder?" Tida rolled her eyes and crossed back to Chappu, who put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

            Zeoron and Rikku entered the hall from the doors on the left, both looking confused. 

            "Anyone got a clue on this one?" Rikku asked, coming to stand next to Yuna, who again shook her head.  Zeoron crossed her arms and sighed.

            After a few moments, Tidus came down the stairs, followed by Wakka and Lulu, who were frowning in annoyance and Lulu was glowering at Tidus's back.

            "Right, then," Tidus said, clapping his hands together. "I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

            Tida groaned. "What is it, Dad?"

            Tidus hesitated but then reminded himself she was grown. "Word has come that there was an attack in Luca yesterday.  Two thousand people were—were killed." Tidus exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his champagne locks.

            "Oh, Light," Yuna breathed, a hand coming up to her throat.  

            Tida closed her eyes and turned her face into Chappu's chest, fisting her hand around his shirt.  Chappu wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.  Zeoron shut her eyes and lowered her head, clenching her fists.  Rikku's knees gave way and she hit the floor on all fours with a cry of "Light, no!"  Wakka pulled Lulu to him and held her tightly, shaking his head as Lulu simply stared at Tidus.

            Tida pushed back from Chappu and swiped at her eyes. "We have to go to Luca.  We have to give them what little comfort we can provide."

            "Yes.  Seeing us should console them," Yuna quickly agreed.

            Chappu gave a small, dry laugh. "Are you sure they won't have anger for us for not being there to protect them?  They'll be looking for something solid to blame."

            "Chappu has a point.  So, we won't go in grandeur style.  Tida, I realize you have never done a sending, but I think—"

            Tida cut her father off. "I understand what I must do and I'll do it without even looking back.  These people need me, so I'm not going to stand back and watch.  I'm going to help and give it all I can."

            Tidus's eyes widened.  This couldn't possibly be his child.  His child was a young girl on the brink of womanhood.  This wasn't his child.  It seemed, instead, that his child had been replaced by, not Lady Tida, the High Summoner's daughter, but by…

            Lady Tida, High Summoner and Savior of Light.

*          *            *

            "We're there."

            "I can tell, Tidus."

            "How?"

            "The fact that you cut the engines off before we docked told me."

            "Oh.  Sorry 'bout that."

            "You haven't—"

            "Mama, Dad.  Cut it out.  Everyone else, let's get off and go help out.  Chappu—"

            "Already ahead of ya, Tida.  I'm escorting Zeo and Rikku to the stadium to help out with the wounded.  Later!" Chappu vanished out the door and Tida heard him leap off the Titan and onto the docks.

            "Right, then." Tida clapped her hands together. "Mama, you and Dad should check everywhere else for casualties.  Lulu and Wakka, the two of you had probably go around the perimeter for fiends.  I seriously doubt there's a lot of people who are able to fight off any attacks."

            "Nice strategy, Tida.  See you soon," Yuna said, kissing Tida's forehead and leaving with Tidus, who kissed her forehead as well.

            "Good luck," Lulu murmured, hugging Tida as she and Wakka departed.

            "Be careful, kid!" Wakka called back.

            Tida sighed. "And as for me," she began, turning around with her eyes falling upon the Nameless, "I'll just… get dressed…"

            Tida closed her eyes and blew out a breath.  Quickly, she spun in a circle, sweeping her arms out wide and kicking one leg out to the side and then bending it so that it formed an angle with her other leg.  Silvery streams of water jetted around her in swirls and when they died down and vanished, Tida stood wearing her traditional summoner's garb.  Soft blue skirt, white wraps for a shirt of sorts, wisps of white cloth fading somehow into silver and string less midnight black boots that, though you couldn't tell, reached to the knee.  A yellow belt fastened itself around her, tying at the back.  Her necklace glittered briefly and then—

            Tida opened her eyes just as her hair finished braiding itself tightly.  She blinked and stretched her hand out for the Nameless, taking it in her hands.  Smiling, she turned it and then tossed it, spinning, in the air and whirled around, coming back just in time to catch it.

            Tida exhaled. "Time to go do my duty." She straightened her shoulders and raised her chin before striding purposely out the door of the Titan and landing lightly, almost majestically, on the dock.

            She heard several people gasp. 

            "Lady Tida!"

            "Summoner Tida!"

            "A ghost!"

            "The Shadow!"

            "Oh, Light help me!"

            Tida offered a reassuring smile and held up one hand. "Please, be calm.  I am here to send.  I mean you no harm.  Please, where may I begin?"

            One by one, looks of terror and shock evaporated, replaced by relief and mild happiness.  An older woman, probably in her 40s, stepped forward and took Tida by the arm.

            "Please, High Summoner, this way.  We've gathered close to 500 of the… ones who passed on over here.  Their families will be glad to have to you send them," she whispered in a strained voice.

            Tida's heart went out to this woman as she noticed the markings on her arm. _A_ _priestess_… "I will take care of it.  Please, stay and help others."

            The woman halted and gaped at Tida for a moment before nodding. "Yes.  Yes, I will.  Thank you, Lady Tida, for your kindness."  The woman released Tida and hurried back.

            Tida closed her eyes and reopened them, starting forward again.  As she neared a large group of people, she stepped differently, so that her boots softly thudded and clanged on the metal docks.  Heads began turning to watch as she passed.  Tida kept her eyes straight ahead as she walked, drawing out the Nameless and holding it out by her side, angling the top down.

            People took steps back as she walked by, staring half in awe and half in bewilderment.  Could this stranger, this newcomer… is she, was she—could she really be Lady Tida?

            As Tida reached the edge of the dock, the water came up to meet her so that she could continue her march on its mirrored surface.  Ten feet from the dock, she stopped and…

            Danced her first sending.

            —

            "Tida!"

            Chappu hurried to Tida and caught her in his arms, lifting her and cradling her.  Tida laid her head against his shoulder and in the crook of his neck, blinking sleepy eyes.

            "Hello, Chappu," she murmured, snuggling against him comfortably.  She crossed her boot-covered ankles as she held to him loosely.

            Yuna swept to the pair and put a hand to Tida's forehead. "How many sendings did you have to perform, baby?" she asked in a quiet voice.

            "I don't know, Mama.  A lot.  There were—"—Tida stifled a yawn—"—so many people…" Tida said, struggling to keep her eyes open.

            Yuna smiled sympathetically and sorrowfully at her daughter, brushing wisps of blond tresses from her smooth face. "Go ahead and rest, Tida.  We've done all we can for these unfortunate souls." Yuna cast a melancholy look over the surrounding area with a shaking head and heavy heart. "These poor people… they never could have seen it coming."

            Tidus moved up to stand next to her and pulled her face against his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her in attempt to comfort and sooth his wife. "It's upsetting, I know.  But what more could we possibly do?"

            Chappu, now holding a tranquilly sleeping Tida, did his best to shrug but his voice was bitter when he spoke. "I don't know, but I met quite a few who would rather have kicked my ass than accept help from me.  They were pissed and a couple bastards if had the balls to yell out 'Why didn't you protect us?  Why didn't you warn us?  Why did Lady Yuna and Lady Tida fail us?'  Light, I would have loved to do some damage to those jackasses."

            Zeoron put a steady hand on his shoulder. "Easy, Chappu.  They're just hurting.  You tried to wring my neck a few days after Tida had died.  _Remember_?" Zeoron said, putting careful stress on the end.

            Chappu averted his eyes. "That was different," he said stiffly.

            "Yeah, whatever."

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Square Enix.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	35. Getting Set

Return of Light

            Tida's eyes fluttered open and she blinked, moaning and throwing her arm over eyes as a shield. "Who the hell opened the blinds?"

            "Rise and shine, Tida.  We've got a big day planned," Chappu said cheerfully, casting a shadow over Tida as he stepped in the way of the sunlight streaming in through the window. "Now get up before I result to the methods you've so kindly used on me," he threatened.

            Tida groaned and rolled over, sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed. "I'm up, I'm up!" she said, flinging her hands in the air and grumbling as she staggered, half-asleep, to her washroom.

            Chappu grinned and crossed his arms as she came back out a few minutes later, hair neatly brushed and face washed.  His eyes followed her as she crossed to her walk-in closet and emerged, fully dressed and ready for the day.

            "Set now?" he questioned.

            "Shut up."

            —

            "Now that everyone has finally decided to join us—"—Tidus shot a glower in Chappu and Tida's direction, noting the bright pink lipstick marring the boy's face.  Tidus narrowed his eyes and Tida hastily pulled Chappu's face around, taking her hand to wipe the smeared lipstick from on and around his mouth.

            No one else even noticed.

            Tidus cleared his throat and surveyed the rest of the people gathered in the room. "Cid has just sent word of reports of fiends surging in attacks on the villages, towns, and cities of Spira.  The Crusaders are fighting back as best they can, but for how long they can hold the onslaught at bay… we don't know.  But what I do know is—"

            "We've got to hit the Shadow now and we've got to hit it hard," Tida cut in, standing and walking toward her father, taking her position in front of everyone as she turned to face them, hands on hips.  Her eyes were piercing as she met each riveted gaze—and she looked quite terrifying in her knee-high white boots, short white skirt, sleeveless, strapless, midriff-baring blue shirt, Zanarkand necklace, and three silver earrings, two of which were dangling stars and the other a small hoop.

            "The Shadow thinks it has us cornered—but it doesn't.  It still doesn't realize that I've returned, and damn it, it won't until the time is right.  We're going to take it down once and for all.  I'm tired of running from the battle—I'm fighting, starting now." Tida's eyes flashed.

            Yuna stood to her feet, her eyes matching her daughter's. "Right.  We have to destroy the Shadow now.  The people of Spira are depending on us and we cannot let them down.  So we fight!"

            A chorus of "yeahs" and the other standing answered Yuna's final cry.

            "Then let's go!" Tida said, punching the air. Her hand swept back down as she pointed at Zeoron and Lulu. "You two, use your sources and see if you can sense the Shadow within it and then check throughout Spira for traces of its location.  Rikku," she continued, looking the Al Bhed as the Black Mages ran off, "stock up on potions and the like.  Don't forget elementals as well.  Mom, you go with her.

            "Dad and Wakka," Tida went on as her mother and Rikku vanished, "you two are my quickest hitters.  Dad, you're really fast and Wakka, you can hit anything with World Champion.  You two go practice and work on techniques.  Really challenge each other.

            "And Chappu," she said at last as her father and Wakka sprinted from the room, "you're going to help me."

            Chappu raised an eyebrow at her and opened his mouth to say something but Tida grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room, leaving him stuttering and tripping as she walked out deliberately.

            "Tida, would you stop?" he cried finally as she descended down the porch stairs and out onto the white sand Zanarkand beach.  Chappu jerked his arm free. "Geez, woman!  What is wrong with you?"

            Tida faced him squarely, raising her chin.  They stared at each other—

            Tida smiled and stepped forward smoothly, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek against his chest. "I just wanted some time with you.  And—"—Tida nodded her head back to the horizon—"—it's almost sunset."

            Chappu's lips twitched in a smile as he put his arms around her. "And so you want a romantic sunset walk along the beach, hopefully ending with me kissing you?"

            Tida's eyes sparkled. "Maybe," she said coyly, poking him in the chest.

            Chappu laughed. "Come on," he said, taking her hand and pulling her alongside him.  Tida giggled and hurried to catch up, strolling leisurely beside him, occasionally bumping against him and running her hand up the length of his arm as she gazed at him and then back out to the ocean.

            "Are you scared?" Chappu asked after a few moments' of silent walking and swinging hands.

            Tida's shoulders shrugged. "Maybe a little," she said softly.

            Chappu smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "You'd be crazy not to be.  Being afraid, that shows you've got some sense in that pretty little head of yours.  And putting on that facade for everyone else was a nice touch.  You gave them courage, Tida.  I'm proud of you."

            "Thank you, Chappu.  Now, if I can get everyone through this alive, my mission will be complete, my commitment to Spira done.  Then it'll be a nice, quiet retirement here, with my family and friends… and my future husband." Tida smiled up at Chappu, who halted and took her other hand in his.

            Chappu inhaled deeply and gazed down at Tida. "Tida, I love you.  If I didn't have you, I don't know what I'd do.  I love you more than anything in this world.  Without you, I'd just exist and probably would have gone on the same destructive path if I'd never met you.  You gave me hope.  You gave me another chance in life." Chappu held her hands and brought them up to his lips, pressing kisses on the tops of both.

            "I love you, too, Chappu.  I can't wait to marry you and give you children," Tida whispered as he drew her closer, bending his head down.

            Tida shut her eyes just as Chappu's lips touched hers.

*          *            *

            "Got anything?" Tida asked, coming up behind Zeoron and peering over the Black Mage's shoulder at a makeshift map of Spira.

            Zeoron exhaled sharply and ran a hand through her dark chocolate locks. "No!" she said in exasperation. "I can't find a damn trace of anything shadow-related!"

            "Be calm," Lulu instructed sharply, opening her red eyes and gazing coolly at the younger witch. "Your anger is interfering with your channeling abilities.  You must learn to control your emotions in order to find what you are so seeking."

            Tida raised her eyebrows as she stared at Lulu.  It was strange how this placid, wise woman could suddenly turn into a spitting cat at the drop of a pin.

            "Uh—right.  I'll leave the two of you to it, then.  Bye!" Tida said, taking advantage of Zeoron's speechlessness to make a hasty exit.

            "Tida!  Come in here, please!" Yuna's voice called as Tida made her way down the upstairs hall.  She paused and peeked into Rikku's room.

            Both women were sitting on the bed, bottles upon bottles spread out around them.  Yuna's hair was tangled and sweat marked upon her brow.  Rikku's hair wasn't just tangled—it was wilder than the wind.  Perspiration marked more than just her brow—it dampened the whole of her golden blond tresses.

            "What's up?" Tida inquired, entering the room.  She halted at the bed, looking back and forth between her mother and the Al Bhed.

            Yuna sighed. "We've found a way to boost some of the element strengths, but…" Yuna glanced at Rikku, "we're all out of power."

            Rikku nodded in agreement and pushed her wet hair back from her face. "Care to heal us and put us back in line?"

            "Curaga, Curaga," Tida murmured as she turned to depart. "Have fun.  I gotta go check on Dad and Wakka—see if they've killed each other yet."

            "Bye, sweetie!" Yuna called.

            Tida smiled as she practically danced down the hall and descended the stairs, giggling.  She walked easily across the front foyer and prepared to knock on the training room door.  She hesitated when she heard raised voices coming from inside and pressed her ear to the door, frowning.

            "Damn it, Wakka!  Watch where you throw that thing!"

            "Hey—you watch where you launch your friggin' daggers, ya?!"

            "It's my house!"

            "So?  I don't try to kill you in my house!"

            "You don't have a house!  You sold it, remember?!"

            "Shut up!"

            "Make me!"

            "ARGH!"

            Tida's eyes widened as she opened the door just in time to see Wakka lunge for Tidus.  Tidus, caught off guard by the sudden movement, was instantly tackled to the ground by the enraged Besaidian.  They grappled on the floor, rolling over and over and shouting insults at each other.

            Tida rolled her eyes and strode forward. "Corporal Reflect!"

            Tidus and Wakka both swung for the other at the same time.  Fists bounced off invisible shields of protection and hit their respective owners clear on the nose, leaving both men yelling in outrage as their noses simultaneously began bleeding.

            "Tida!" Tidus cried, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to stem the bleeding. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" he demanded, glowering up at his daughter as he sat, legs stretched out in a V in front of him.

            "Teaching you and Wakka a lesson.  Dispel." Tida folded her arms and looked down at her father, amused.  She shook her head with a small sigh.

            "Yeah, well, save it for someone else, ya?" Wakka muttered, his voice muffled.  He'd taken a towel and wadded it up, pressing it against his nose.

            "Light," Tida murmured, slapping hand to her forehead, "give me strength!"

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Square Enix.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	36. Shadow Location Status: Found

Return of Light

            "Tida!"

             Tida sprang up from her position on the couch and whirled around, her braid swinging wide as she spun, eyes dark as Zeoron sprinted into the room, lavender orbs shining with exhilaration.  She was practically dancing in place.

            "We found it!  We found the Shadow!  It's residing in the northern ruins here in Zanarkand!  You know, the place where the most hostile of fiends hang their hats?" Zeoron cried, giggling and punching a fist in the air joyously. "I can't believe we actually found the thing!"

            Tida allowed herself a short giggle, a grin, and a shake of her head. "Zeo, calm down.  You found it; that's fantastic.  But there's still the matter of getting there.  I don't think we can handle what that place can throw at us.  That's why it's still unfinished; Mama and the others didn't and still don't have the power capabilities to destroy the fiends within that area." 

            Zeoron bit her lip. "Well, we gotta try!  We just have to be careful."

            Tida shrugged, "Uh… Maybe.  I don't know."  Tida punched one fist into her palm and swung her arms back and forth, walking around the drink table.

            "It's all so confusing.  I think… I think I'm gonna go talk to Mama…" Tida frowned and turned away, exiting the room and leaving Zeoron, standing there, thoroughly bewildered.

            "Um… yeah, okay…"

            —

            "Mama?" Tida knocked hesitantly on her mother's bedroom door and peered in cautiously, moving one foot inside on the carpet as she gazed in.

            Yuna turned around from her vanity and smiled at her daughter. "Tida, come in.  What's on your mind, baby girl?" Yuna asked, turning back to her mirror and pulling a brush through her hair before giving it a few final kicks with her hands.

            Tida closed the door and crossed to the bed, climbing amidst the feathery pillows and equally downy comforter.  She sighed as she looked at her mother's reflection.

            "I don't know, Mama.  I thought I was so sure about taking the Shadow on, but now… I've got this feeling we have no idea what we're facing.  How much do we really know about the Shadow?" Tida said, her voice small and little-girl sounding.

            Yuna spun back around on her stool, shaking her head. "Oh, Tida, you're still so young.  I keep forgetting that you've missed learning a lot of things."

            Tida offered a wry smile. "I know, Mama.  Did you ever feel this way on your pilgrimage?"

            Yuna bowed her head. "Yes, I did.  It was after Bevelle."

            "After you married Seymour for Spira's sake?"

            "Sadly."

            "Gross.  Wasn't he already dead?" Tida asked, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

            Yuna leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, chin in her hands. "A decision I still regret.  They'd all come to my rescue.  And then Seymour threatened to destroy them if I refused still to marry him.  With no other alternative, I was forced to agree.  I couldn't sacrifice my friends."

            Tida stared earnestly at her mother. "And then?"

            Yuna closed her eyes, remembering. "Your father was very angry, that was clear.  Rikku was unsure of what to do and was fidgeting in place.  The ceremony was completed then and Seymour… Seymour kissed me," Yuna spat, her eyes flashing open to reveal burning blue and green orbs. "My first kiss by a man I thoroughly loathed.

            "Seymour gave the order to kill my guardians.  But I wouldn't let him.  I slipped to the balcony and jumped, calling Valefor to my aide.  The other escaped with Rikku pulling through with one of her Al Bhed flash bombs.  My aeon caught me, and I hurried to the Chamber of the Fayth as fast as I could go in the horrid wedding dress bestowed upon me.

            "Tidus found me passed out in the Chamber and carried me out… but we weren't alone.  We were taken prisoner and sentenced separately.  Lulu, Auron, Kimahri, and myself were all banished to the Via Purifico.  Your father, Wakka, and Rikku were exiled into a locked down water chamber.  We encountered and defeated the summoner Issaru and three of his aeons; they came upon Evrae Altana and finished him quite easily with a few Phoenix Downs." Yuna paused for a breath.

            "What then, Mama?" Tida queried, breathless.

            "We reunited, but we… we were trapped.  Seymour blocked the only exit from Bevelle.  Kimahri was going to sacrifice himself.  I almost let him, but at the last second turned back.  Your father told me that he'd follow me wherever I go.

            "So we went back.  We put another stop on Seymour and escaped into Macalania.  I went into the pond to be alone for a while.  Tidus… Tidus followed me.  I broke down completely in the pond," Yuna whispered, wiping at a sudden tear. "I gave up, said I wouldn't do it anymore.  He supported me.  I broke into sobs and your father took my shoulders in his hands… and kissed me…  I stopped crying.  I forgot about everything but him.  I was lost in him.  It was wonderful.  And then—"

            "Whoa!  PG rating!  PG rating!  I know what happened next!  I was sorta there, remember?!" Tida cried, sitting up abruptly and toppling backward off the bed to land in a tangled heap on the floor.

            Yuna lunged across the bed and stared, wide-eyed, down at her daughter. "You all right?"

            "I think I broke a hip…"

            —

            "Um… what are you doing?" Lulu asked her fiancé, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of him.  Inwardly, however, she grimaced.

            Wakka was standing in the middle of his room, which looked like a hurricane, a tornado, and one of the Magus Sisters' overdrives had been through it—all twice.  Clothes littered the floor, his bed, and some were even stuck to the walls.  His window was shattered, as well as his mirror.  Something unidentifiable was—was _growing_ on the nightstand.  

            But Wakka stood in the middle, triumphantly holding up a black headband and grinning. "I found it!  My lucky headband!  I thought I'd lost it for forever!" he cried, sounding everything like a five-year-old child as he cradled it close to him.

            Lulu lost all composure—all she could do was blink.

*          *          *

            "I'm starting to hate these little gatherings…" Rikku muttered, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "They're so… cheerful…"

            "Oh, Rikku, these meetings are imperative!  We need the information provided by them in order to know what we're dealing with!" Yuna scolded her cousin.

            "Yeah, yeah," Rikku muttered, dismissing Yuna's reprimand with a wave of her hand as she rested her head in other hand, the elbow on the side of the sofa.

            Yuna frowned.  _Oh, Light, I hope the Shadow's not coming into us!_

            Chappu, Zeo, and Wakka were sitting across the from the two women, each content within their own thoughts although Wakka constantly touched the mysterious black headband he now wore, looking relieved each time he brushed his fingers against it.  Lulu sat beside him, still looking a little dazed at the chaos she had seen two days before.

            Tidus sighed and stifled a rather large yawn with a trembling hand.  Dark circles were beneath his wide, puffy, bloodshot eyes.  His eyes were shocking against his pale complexion and he looked exceptionally drawn and exhausted.  Every now and then, he appeared to be having little shakes, all of this from two sleepless nights and 48 straight hours of work.

            But not even he seemed as drained as his daughter.  Tida's light steps were sluggish; her normally shimmering colored eyes only half open and half alive, glassy and dulled.  Her shoulders were slumped and her knees bent in weakness.  She was shivering, but she was not sick.  Her cheeks were unnaturally crimson against a scandalously white facade.  Tida looked as if she would pass out at any moment, and Chappu was on edge, fully alert and prepared to catch her should she give out.

            "We know the location of the Shadow.  We have readied the needed weapons and medical supplies.  We don't know what the Shadow has in store for us, but I think we'll be all… all right…" Tida took a deep breath and struggled for more strength.  

            "Tida…" Yuna began, holding out a hand to her daughter.

            Tida put her own hand up in response. "No… Let me… let me finish…" She inhaled again. "We're all going to make it this time.  No one dies.  We all fight—and we all fight—fight… fight together…" Tida's knees gave out and Chappu launched from his sitting position to catch her.

            "No more speeches for you.  You need sleep," he ordered.  Yuna hurried over, pressing a hand to Tida's forehead.

            "Oh, Tida!  You've worn yourself completely out, dear.  Why didn't you sleep?" she half-scolded, fretting over the young woman.

            "Daddy didn't," Tida murmured pitifully.

            "Yes, well, we all know your father's an idiot," Yuna said, still busily fussing with Tida.

            "Hey!" Tidus cried, leaping from his chair.

            He soon regretted it as no more words came out as he passed out on the rug.

            They all just stared at him before Yuna said, "Chappu, carry Tida up to her room and put her to bed.  Wakka, Lulu, and Zeo… see if you can get my husband into our bedroom.  I'm going to go mix up something for these two.  Honestly, wearing themselves out like this…" Yuna mumbled as she walked away for the library.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Square Enix.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	37. The Ruins of Zanarkand

Return of Light

            "Well.  Everyone ready?" Tida asked, glancing on both sides at her family and friends.  She looked back ahead at the remaining ruins of the once thriving metropolis Zanarkand.

            "No," Zeoron said in a small voice, clenching and unclenching her fists inside her new Fairy Talons.

            Tida rolled her eyes. "Zeo, get with the program."

            "Oh!  Okay!"

            "Tida?" Chappu held her gaze for a few moments before he smiled and held his hand out in front of them. "Lead the way."

            Tida nodded. "Right.  Everyone, be prepared for attacks."

            "Ri—Whoa!" Zeoron was lifted clear off her feet as something large with long tentacles grabbed her from the side and dangled her some feet above the crowd of them.  The fiend roared in anger at having its territory invaded by outsiders.

            "Zeo!" Tida cried. "Hang on!"

            "To what?!" Zeoron screamed back.  She yelled again and executed a curl to avoid a swipe from another tentacle. "Someone do something NOW!" she howled.

            Tida swung around to Lulu. "Hit it with Flare or something!"

            Lulu nodded. "FLARE!"

            The fiend roared even more in anger and did some sort of dance.  

            "Mama!" Tida cried.  Yuna took the cue and lifted her hands.

            "HOLY!" the mother and daughter duo shouted.

            "Chappu, Wakka, Dad!  Feel free to help!" Tida yelled back at the men. "Rikku, Copycat whatever spells Lulu decides to cast!"

            "I'm on it!" Rikku said, moving over behind the Black Mage.

            Zeoron screamed again.

            "Hold on, Zeo!" Chappu called, making his wave around the fiend to get a good point on its back.  He gave a shake of his head and exhaled. "Here goes.  POWER BREAK!"

            "DOUBLECAST ULTIMA!"

            "COPYCAT!"

            Five different attacks hit the beast at the same time.  Tida darted in-between the flailing tentacles and landed a hard glowing punch at the fiend's underbelly.  She spun in a kick and flipped backward several times to avoid being battered herself.

            "Chappu, get Zeo out of there!" she shouted just as Wakka flung World Champion forward and sent it whizzing past her ear.  She ducked just to be safe and stumbled as her father ran by, heading to defend Yuna from oncoming attacks.

            Tida took a cautious step back just as Chappu leap into the air, slicing with the Shattered Heart.  He landed on the ground, sheathing the Shattered Heart quickly.  Chappu held out his arms and a screaming Zeoron fell into them.

            "Hey, how ya doin'?" Chappu asked, grinning.  He set her down on her feet and disappeared in a labyrinth of lashing tentacles.

            Zeoron turned flaming purple eyes on the fiend.  "You—you—you ASSHOLE!" she shrieked, stomping one foot for emphasis. "TAKE THIS!" Zeoron held her hands above her head as a midnight black sphere of light formed between her hands. "FLEETING MOMENT!"

            For a moment, everything went darker than night.  Then light began to shine through and everyone blinked as Tida walked around, glancing at everyone. 

            "All okay?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

            "Um, question." Wakka said.  He held his hands out. "What happened to the light?"

            "Zeo.  It should return to normal in a few minutes.  Until, then… follow the light!" Tida laughed, turning and sprinting away.  Chappu bolted after her, Tidus and Yuna hot on his heels.  Zeoron and Rikku followed, Wakka and Lulu right behind them.

            —

            "How much _long_er?" Zeoron whined, dragging her feet and making whimpering noises as she shuffled along.

            Tida rolled her eyes but didn't look back. "You tell me.  You're supposed to be tracking the Shadow.  Or did you kinda forget about that little detail?"

            "Um… uh, yeah… Just a little farther!" Zeoron replied hastily, quickly seizing a hold of her magic and feeling out within the source for the Shadow's incriminating residue.  She felt it pulsing not but a few hundred yards in front of them.

            "Everyone better get ready, then." Tida said, walking on in stride.  Tidus stopped a minute to stare.  He knew that swagger—he himself did it.

            "Oh, Light," he muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair.  Yuna patted his arm. "Scary, isn't it, dear?" she asked, chuckling.

            "You have _no idea_," Tidus told her, and they continued walking.

            Tida halted and glanced around.  It was a large, dead clearing.  No fiends were to be seen.  Everything was either black or gray, including the sky.  Remains of rusted and busted machina littered the ground.  

            "I guess… I guess this is the place?" Tida murmured, leaving her questioning deduction unanswered.  Everyone began looking around at each other, unsure of what to do.

            What would happen next?

            Tida took a step forward just as Wakka took a step backward to turn around and watch behind them.  A dark energy force field shot up in front of him, instantly cutting him off.  It continued its jagged path around the clearing, blocking any and all exits from the area.  They were surrounded entirely.

            "What the—?" Tidus said, narrowing his eyes.  His fingers tensed and he reached for Caladbolg.  Something grabbed him from behind.

            "_Dad_!"

            "Ow!  Whoa!" Tidus shouted as he was thrown nearly halfway across.  He gave a loud "Umph!" as he landed, thankfully, on what appeared to be an old bed of some kind.  Tidus sat up, staring back across at the party and rubbing his side where the fiend had grabbed him.

            "You again!  Light, can't you just go the Farplane and stay there?  Or do you have, like, and endless supply of "Get Out of Jail Free" cards?" Tida seethed, clenching her fists tight enough so that they trembled from the strength pulsating in her arms.

            "Why, Small Lady Tida, it's nice to see you, too." Seymour said, smiling maliciously as he strode further to them.  He turned his cold eyes on Tidus. "And Sir Tidus.  I believed I owed you that?"

            "Maybe, but it's nowhere near how much I'm gonna get you," Tidus growled, pushing himself to his feet.  He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and spit out a crimson streak of blood, his loathing eyes never leaving Seymour.

            Seymour's trademark smirk appeared on his blue-veined face as he bowed his head to Tidus before moving his gaze back to Tida, who stood fuming silently, shaking with fury as her eyes burned and danced with flames of hatred.

            "When I get through with you, Seymour, there won't be enough left of you to even remember," she said in a low, threatening voice as she raised one hand to point at the Seymour while the other formed into a clenched fist she raised as she bent her elbow.

            "We shall see, Small Lady Tida," Seymour said, closing his eyes briefly and tilting his head back.  He opened his eyes as he began to continue speaking. "The Shadow has brought me back once more to use me as an apparatus to finish all of you off and destroy Spira.  I do not intend to fail."

            "Formation!" Tida snapped aloud, sending the others dashing for a position for battle.  She stepped squarely, raising her chin defiantly at Seymour. "If you think I'm going to let you win, you've got another thing coming!  Auron, Aeon of Light, please, come and join the fight!"  

            A soft flutter of light, and Auron stepped out in front of the group, Masamune held over his shoulder.  He gave a half-smile and a shake of his head as he put the point of the sword in the ground. "Tida, it's a bit early to call me out for the climax of your story."

            Tida grinned. "Then sit back and wait for the second act!  Hit him, ladies!" she cried, spinning and pointing at Lulu and Zeoron, who were powering up.

            "ULTIMA!" Lulu half-whispered in a power-filled voice.

            "FLARE!" Zeoron yelled.

            "Right flank, move it!" Tida called.  Tidus and Wakka surged forward for attack.

            Tida flipped backward. "Left flank!"

            Chappu and Rikku launched themselves forward.

            "Mama!  Now!"

            Yuna held her arms out and closed her eyes. "Anima, come to punish your son.  Let this battle be over and done!"

            Seymour's eyes narrowed as fiends appeared to fend off the party's onslaught of attacks. "You would dare to call my own mother against me?" he raged, fire shooting up around his being.  He held his hands out to the side and tilted his head back.

            "Shadow!  Take your aim!"

            "What?" Tida hissed, taking a step forward and taking up position.  She shifted in her stance and bounced back and forth, unsure of what to do.

            Tidus and Wakka backed away, confused.  Rikku and Chappu moved away as well, ducking out of the line of fire.  Zeoron and Lulu fell back next to Yuna, exchanging glances with everyone, all of who were puzzled.

            "What the—?"

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Square Enix.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	38. Let the Games Begin

Return of Light

            "What the—?" Tida breathed, her colored orbs widening in surprise.

            Everyone subconsciously took a step backward, all shifting into shock as they stared, wide-eyed, at Seymour.  Tidus muttered under his breath.

            Seymour's flamboyant aquamarine hair abruptly turned into midnight evil; the veins showing faintly upon his face changed into a frightening crimson that pulsed with dark blood.  His faded azure robes altered themselves into deep purple, shining with the power of the Shadow.  His smile, already twisted, turned even crueler than anything Tida or the others had ever seen.

            Tida felt a flash of fear and nearly jumped at a hand on her shoulder.  Startled, Tida jerked her head around to stare up into Chappu's cobalt eyes.  Tida stepped around until she was facing her fiancé, her eyes questioning.

            "I'm with you all the way, Tida," was all he said, removing his hand from her shoulder and moving up beside her, his head held high.  Tida stared at him through slightly teary eyes before she squared her shoulders and faced Seymour.

            "Everyone, we stand together.  We fight together.  No one dies," she called, transforming into her summoner's garb.  The Nameless spun into her hands and Tida welcomed it warmly. "Now, let's get this party started."

            Tida stepped ahead of everyone, arms held out wide. "Aeon of Light, come join the fight."  Tida danced, sweeping her staff in a wide, graceful arc.  She twirled easily and then halted, holding the staff at a perfect vertical angle.

            Auron appeared behind her, looking only mildly ruffled.  He shifted Masamune on his shoulder and pushed his sunglasses up his nose. "You'd think you'd learn to tell your own story by now."

            Tida shot Auron a dirty look and swept her orbs back to an empowered dark Seymour.  She faced him squarely, eyes turning murky, her blue eye nearly going black.

            "Let the final showdown begin!"

            Yuna sprang hurried forward to converse with Anima while Zeoron and Lulu scrambled around behind Seymour for position.  Wakka moved to help guard them while they gathered energy for each magical attack.

            Tidus considered his options and ran to his wife's side, holding Caladbolg tightly in his right fist.  He and Yuna nodded to each other before their eyes landed on their daughter, both silently praying she wouldn't break her promise.

            Rikku held herself back, mixing concoctions with incredible speed and competence.  The Al Bhed woman hesitated in her plight only long enough to see what was going on before she returned to her merging.

            "Chappu… you've got my back?" Tida asked Chappu, not looking at him.

            "As always," he murmured, rolling his shoulders and stretching his neck muscles.  Chappu glanced at her before moving in front of her as she held her arms out with a loud, carrying cry of, "HOLY!"

            "Anima, now!" Yuna said.  The Dark Aeon responded with Pain, the fayth of Seymour's mother taking a long-overdue punishment to her son.

            "ULTIMA!"

            "FLARE!"

            Tidus and Chappu sprang forward as if in slow motion, Tidus gripping Caladbolg in one hand and Chappu bringing the Shattered Heart around with both of his hands.

            "HA!" Chappu yelled, swinging the Shattered Heart up above his head and bringing it crashing down against the plum energy shield revolving around Seymour.  Caladbolg clanged shrilly as Tidus surged ahead, pushing it forcefully into the guard, trying to bring it down.

            Tidus and Chappu hurried backward while Seymour chuckled at their vain attempts to smash the Shadow's power.  Seymour raised a hand.

            "At least one of us should have gotten through that!" Chappu growled angrily, exchanging a quick look with Tidus.  Tidus nodded, gritting his teeth.

            "Maybe a special?" Tidus suggested, unsure.

            Chappu shrugged a shoulder, grinding his hands on the hilt of the Shattered Heart. "It's worth a try.  We've gotta bring it down so there attacks can get to Seymour.  We _have_ to try."     

            "Here goes—SPIRAL CUT!"

            "FINISHING TOUCH!"

            —

            The battle raged on for hours, with neither side surrendering even an inch.  Tida and Yuna were the only two unscathed—Yuna kept summoning aeons and Auron flat out refused to let Tida even say a spell or move from her position.  Tida danced in place, dying to land a hit on Seymour, whose shield was beginning to crack.

            As for the sword bearers, Chappu and Tidus were covered in fresh, bleeding scratches and black and blue bruises.  Tidus had a long cut along one arm while Chappu had a gash on his right cheek, courtesy of one of Seymour's ghastly power surges.  

            Wakka was bent over at the waist, hands on knees as he gasped for air.  World Champion lay at his feet while Lulu and Zeoron held hands behind him, trying to call upon more power for magic attacks.  Rikku was nearby, trying to figure out some plan but nothing seemed to be working in her mind.  The Godhand was gripped tightly in her right hand, but she knew better than to try and use it.  She wanted to Copycat a spell, but no one was casting.

            "Is this all you have?  My, my.  Spira's elite defeated in just a few short hours when they've spent months preparing for this assault.  Such a pity," Seymour said, making clicking noises with his tongue. "It's such a grand misfortune for all of Spira.  I'm afraid I'm going to have to destroy all of you now."

            Tida stomped a foot. "Save it, Seymour!  We're not giving up yet!  Yunalesca!" Tida called, turning and staring up into the stormy gray skies.

            The clouds burst apart as a beacon of light shone down, breaking into strands of color as each turned to a different person, clearly recharging each of their sources.  

            "Grandpa Braska!"

            More light shone down as injuries were quickly healed by the High Summoner's radiating powers.  Chappu touched his cheek, surprised to find the slash gone.

            "Grandpa Jecht!"

            Weapons sparkled intensely as repairs were made to the dented and grazed armaments held by the only people who possessed the power to use them.

            "All right!  Thanks, guys!" Tida called.  Tida clenched her fist and jerked her elbow down, changing back into her usual attire.  Auron decided not to hold her back this time as she took a few steps forward, her voice carrying extremely clear.

            "Everyone, with our second wind, we will win.  The Shadow will now be finished and never, ever rise again!  Let's fight together!" Tida cried, punching a fist in the air.

            Seymour's eyes flashed in outrage as the elders helped those the Shadow wished to destroy.  "You will not win!" he screamed. "You will not defeat me!  _You will not_!"

            Seymour began a barrage of fireballs flying, one right after the other as everyone began jumping and diving out of his range and clear of the unforeseen pathways the fireballs were creating.  Tida spun with a kick, knocking one fireball out of her way.

            "You think you can beat us?  The Shadow has no power here!  All of Spira walks in the Light!" she shouted, continuing her walk forward.

            "Everyone!  Hit him with everything you've got!" Tida yelled.

            "This is it!  Decide now which ending this chapter in your story will have!  Make the choice!  Who will you be in your future?" Auron added.

            "I will be me!" Rikku shouted, crossing her arms of her chest and closing her eyes as she called upon every molecule of energy within her being.

            "I will fight!" Wakka said, spinning World Champion faster and faster on his finger, concentrating as hard as he possibly could.

            "I will be victorious!" Lulu and Zeoron shrieked together in unison, an aura of black magic surrounding both of their bodies as they called upon every ounce of magical ability within each of their spirits.  Their centers gleamed with the enchanted arts.

            "I won't let the Shadow control me!" Chappu yelled, trembling with power as flames licked the blade of the Shattered Heart, his powering steadily but rapidly rising. 

            "I will protect my family!" Tidus called, stretching his right arm up into the air, Caladbolg tight within his grasp as his power levels rose incredibly.

            "I will carry on!" Yuna breathed, clasping her hands around Nirvana.  Holy light engulfed the High Summoner as the purity of the aeons filled her.

            "I will save Spira and all my friends!" Tida finished at last, lights shining all around her as she began transferring all of her powers into one final attack.

            "This will be Spira's saving light!  I give all I can!  Light, work you will!"

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Square Enix.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	39. The Final Dream

Return of Light

            "MIX!"

            "AUROCHS REELS!"

            "FURY—FLARE!"

            "FLEETING MOMENT!"

            "FINISHING TOUCH!"

            "BLITZ ACE!"

            "SUMMONER'S ARTS!"

            Tida closed her eyes and then opened her mouth to whisper, "FINAL FANTASY…" in a breathless voice.

            Everything was consumed within the Light.

            And seven voices all shouted in unison, "TIDA!"

*          *            *

            "_Tida_…"

            Tida ignored the voice; she wanted to rest just a little bit longer.  She held onto the dream, avoiding reality at all costs, if possible.  She sighed.

            "_Tida_…" 

            The voice called to her again.

            Once again, Tida disregarded the voice and pushed even deeper into her tranquil slumber, smiling as she allowed herself to believe that she had stopped the voice from disturbing her further.

            "_Tida, dear, you really need to wake up_..."

            "Go 'way!" Tida moaned, flinging her arm back to wave her assailant gone. "I'm tired.  Let me rest in peace, finally.  There are no more battles to fight."

            "_On the contrary, honey, you are not quite yet finished.  You have so much more to do, so much more to give.  You would… you would quit now, when you're reached the peak of your power_?"

            "Yes!  Now leave me alone!" Tida mumbled, squinting her eyes and attempting to pull herself back to sleep.

            "Yes… that's right, Tida…  Come to me…  Let the darkness have you…"

            Tida frowned though her eyes remained closed. "Darkness?  What?"

            "_No_! _ Leave her alone_!_  She walks with me_!"

            "Let her make her own decisions!  Who could refuse such wonders as the darkness?  Lose control, no regrets… only power, and she can see it… she can touch it… she can _feel_ it… Can't you, Tida?"

            "I—I don't understand.  The darkness?  But—"

            "Yes, Tida!  Lose control; let the darkness take your soul!"

            "_No_!_  Tida_!_  Don't listen_!_  Please—Oh_!"

            "Hey!  What did you do to her?!" Tida cried, fidgeting as sleep held onto her stringently, refusing to release her from its prison.  She rolled back and forth, whimpering.

            "It is of no importance to you, Tida.  Listen to me now.  Just let go… float free… let the darkness have you… let me take you… let me have—"

            "_Tida_!  _You must listen to me, precious one_!  _You _cannot_ give in_!  _Spira needs you_!  _Do not let the darkness have you, Tida_!  _If you go, then all of Spira will go with you_!"

            "Silence, wench!  Choose, Tida!  Choose the darkness and let it take control.  Choose!  Choose NOW!"

            "I—I don't know!  I'm—I'm confused!  I don't know what to do!"

            "_Please, Tida, walk with me as you always have_.  Do not_ let the Shadow take you_!  _You wouldn't let it have Chappu_.  _Will you let it have its way with you_?  _Tida, please, no_!"

            "I said SHUT UP!"

            FLASH!  Thunder rumbled somewhere.

            Tida struggled even harder. "No!  Leave her alone!  Let her go!  I—I won't surrender to you!  I know you, Shadow!  I won't let—I won't let you use me!  I am not a tool!"

            "You belong to ME!"

            "_I BELONG TO NO ONE_!"

            FLASH FLASH!

            Tida's eyes sprang open, revealing glowing bi-colored orbs of light.  She sat up, finding herself in a life-filled glen.  A white dress covered her figure and her feet were bare.  Half a foot of grass surrounded her; a sparkling brook and waterfall were at her left.  Tida looked around in awe as butterflies and pyreflies mixed in erotic dances of vibrant colors.

            "Thank you, Tida."

            Tida spun her head around to her right and gasped in shock, bolting to her feet and stumbling slightly.  Tida quickly righted herself and gaped with wide eyes, mouthing soundlessly.

            "You're—you're!" she sputtered, struggling desperately for words—any words, even. "You're _her_!"

            The Light smiled. "Yes, I am."  The Light had taken the form of a far beyond beautiful woman with long, flowing platinum hair and silver eyes.  Strands of her hair were pulled into two long pigtail-like locks at the sides, with the rest wavy and falling to the luscious grassy ground.  A holy light glowed around her, both heavenly and regal at the same time.  The power radiating from that aura was… inconceivable, at best.

            "Oh, wow," Tida breathed, still slightly in astonishment. "It's a pleasure to, uh, meet you." Tida gave a wobbly curtsy.

            The Light laughed and waved a hand. "Oh, now, there's really no need for any type of formalities.  You've known me for forever, Tida.  After all, you were born with me."

            Confusion marred Tida's face. "What?"

            The Light smiled easily. "I was awakened when you were born, and you brought me back to life… in a way.  It is something that cannot truly be explained.  Not even I myself know the mysteries this particular miracle holds.  All I can honestly say is that you and I are connected even deeper than Spira and its people."

            "Oh, well…" Tida shrugged, still confused. "Guess I'll have to puzzle it out, then.  But… why am I here?  What happened?"

            The Light bowed her head for a moment and Tida felt a lump in her throat and terror gripped at her.

            "We… we lost?" she asked fearfully.

            The Light's head shot up. "Oh, no, dear, nothing at all like that."

            Tida sighed with respite, feeling the panic leave her. "Thank the Light." Tida frowned thoughtfully. "Do you… do you have a name?"

            The Light nodded. "Yes, I do.  It's Aliciantae.  In Ancient Spira, it means 'Light of the World.'  But the Al Bhed refer to me simply as Ruba uv dra Mekrd.  It means 'Hope of the Light'."

            "Um, can I just call you Ali?" Tida said.

            Aliciantae laughed and shook her head. "Of course you can, dear."

            "Good.  Why am I here?"

            "So, what do you think of this place?  Isn't it lovely?" Aliciantae said, sweeping one arm out wide in an arc to indicate the glen.

            "Yeah, it's pretty.  Perfect." Tida took a second to gaze around in wonder at the splendor and grandeur surrounding her.  Closing her eyes, she listened to the rushing water tumbling in suicide over the waterfall's crest and the trickling brook after…  Birds were chirruping somewhere in the background and a gentle breeze tugged at her hair and sending it waving like a flag in its gust.  Flowers broke free from their stems and swirled around her in twirling, magical arches.  Tida spun in a circle, giggling.

            Tida stopped her brief dance and lowered her arms, her eyes opening.  She moved her stare back to the form of the Light. "But why am I here?"

            "This was once part of the Farplane, but when the Shadow began forming and then corrupting, it was separated to protect the Light.  Remnants still connect to the Farplane so that souls wanting to escape the Shadow's vice may come to peace," Aliciantae explained, though her eyes were saying something else.

            Tida cocked her head. "Why aren't you answering my question?"

            Aliciantae looked troubled and she avoided looking at Tida for a few moments until Tida took a step forward, the grass cool on her bare feet.

            "What is going on?  Where is my mother?" Tida said in a tight, strained voice.  Her teeth were slightly grit and her eyes were beginning to blaze with a heated fury.

            Aliciantae bit her lip and sighed. "Tida, you… You have to understand—"

            "I don't have to understand anything!  Where are my friends?  What happened when I cast my attack?  Did we defeat the Shadow?  What the hell is going on?!" Tida burst out, cutting the Light short as she let loose with a wild rant.

            Aliciantae chose to ignore Tida's outburst and decided there was no easy way to tell the girl her fate.  It wasn't fair, and she knew it.  But… what was was what would be.  She couldn't change it.

            Aliciantae faced Tida and hardened her heart as best she could.  This was going to hurt.

            "Tida… you can never return.  You are… you have been Chosen."

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Square Enix.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	40. The Final Wish

Return of Light

            "I'VE BEEN _WHAT_?!"

            Aliciantae cringed and backed away from Tida, whose magic began to flicker around her in a steadily rising power.  Blue and silver flames licked at Tida's body as rage began to fill her burning sapphire and emerald eyes.

            "You've—you've been Chosen."

            "And what the hell does that mean?" Tida demanded in a cold, livid voice.

            "Tida, please.  Calm down so that I can explain," Aliciantae implored, suddenly sounding tired.  She ran a hand through her long hair wearily, sighing.

            Tida released her source and folded her legs to her as she sat docilely on the grass, her eyes still smoldering.  "Then start explaining.  I want to know."

            Aliciantae lowered herself into a soft seat of clovers. "Give me… give me a moment to collect my thoughts.  This will… this will be difficult to explain.  But please, have an open mind when I do."

            Tida crossed her arms. "I'm waiting."

            Hours passed with very little improvement if any at all.  Sleep finally managed to lay its entitlement on Tida's being, both her body and her mind.  Slowly, she began to slump down to the ground with the wondrous music surrounding her on all sides, lulling her to rest like a lullaby.  Tida's eyelids commenced lowering millimeter-by-millimeter until her lashes fluttered shut as she lay out on the soft bed of clover, which quickly transformed into delicate roses.  Tida let out a sigh of contentment as one hand came to rest by her face and the other lay across her stomach gently.  Her knees bent to one side only slightly and then… slumber.

*          *            *

            Tida awoke some hours later and waited a moment to smile and listen to the harmonies around her before sitting up and curling her legs to the side.  She glanced around with flickering eyes until she located Aliciantae standing ankle-deep in a small still pool by the brook, holding her skirts up.

            Tida pushed herself up to her feet and stretched luxuriously, letting out a sigh.  She clapped her hands together once in a motion swinging her arms forward.  Tida stepped lightly over the grass toward the Light, wondering if she finally had her answer.

            Aliciantae turned as Tida approached, a worried frown flashing across her bright features before she hurriedly replaced it with a calming smile.  Aliciantae walked smoothly and gracefully out of the water, stepping up onto the bank and strolling onto the grass.

            Tida halted just as Aliciantae reached her. 

            A moment of silence passed, with the two women simply looking at each other, Tida with confusion and questions written clearly in her bi-colored orbs and Aliciantae with wisdom and answers inscribed in her silver eyes.

            "Do you… do you have an answer?  Have you found the words you were seeking?" Tida asked quietly, breaking the stillness between them.

            The Light nodded. "I have.  Tida, please, sit."  Aliciantae motioned to the grass and the clover with one hand, imploring the younger woman to be seated.

            Tida sat, gathering her skirt around her.  She gazed up at Aliciantae expectantly, waiting.

            Aliciantae sighed, but knew she had to go on. "I shall start at the beginning, for that, I believe, is a start to understanding this story."

            Tida nodded. "Yes."

            Aliciantae turned away to the side, clasping her hands behind her back and looking up at the clouds floating overhead in the shining, bright blue sky.

            "Eons upon eons ago, the Light was born, and I was created in its image.  I would be the Light, with all its wonders bestowed within me.  I became the Light.  At that time, the Shadow already existed within time and I fought it back after a few thousand years of subsistence.  As a result, Spira was somehow born and its people along with it.  Zanarkand, Bevelle, Luca…  all of them flourished.  

            "I watched all the time, in awe of such normal beings.  Everything fell into place; I was not really needed so I feel into an enchanted sleep of some sort.  It was then that summoners began being born.  Yu Yevon wanted power; he became Sin.  The summoners took it upon themselves to pray for the fayths that had appeared resting within the temples the peoples of Spira had built.

            "Summoners journeyed on their pilgrimages to defeat Sin, some losing their way and others, their very lives.  Yunalesca was the first.  A part of me allowed her to become a fayth after her death and so she existed within Zanarkand, the remnants of the real Zanarkand, not the dream that was."  Aliciantae paused for a few moments before continuing.

            "Flash forward a thousand years in time.  Still I slept as somehow, an Unsent traveled back in time to seek out and watch over a young boy.  Years passed and the Unsent was able to take the boy back to the present-day Spira.  It was there he met a young summoner, the daughter of the last summoner to bring the Calm.

            "The boy and the girl grew to love each other, but this boy was a dream of the fayth though neither knew until it was too late to turn back.  He hid his secret and the summoner and her guardians went on to defeat Sin, forever.  Yu Yevon's never-ending threat to Spira was over; the Eternal Calm reigned on this time.

            "But the boy vanished, much to the disenchantment of many.  But the girl discovered a precious secret:  he had left with her a most wonderful gift, a child growing within her womb.  There was something special about this unborn child.  She was born… of a dream.  How could that be?  The young summoner didn't dare to ponder; she was far too excited about the birth.

            "Something about the child sparked my awakening.  This child was different from anything ever to be born to a person of Spira.  When the child was born, I was brought along with it, fully alive for the first time.  It was an incredible birth; the young summoner had never been happier in all her short years.

            "But the Shadow began gaining power.  It wanted this child destroyed.  It could feel the Light within this baby.  It despised it.  The Shadow reached its long arms into the Farplane and took the one person who could understand the need to obliterate this baby.  The man summoned to him a second, live being, and gave him the orders the Shadow wanted carried out.

            "But this could not happen.  I used my influence to still this man's heart and he knew he couldn't kill the baby.  Instead, he waited until she was seven and stole into her room, taking her silently from the safety of her bedroom and stealing away into the night.  He took her to the far south—to Besaid Island.

            "Her memory gone, the young girl was forced to fend for herself, becoming a thief with an uncertain name.  For the next nine years, she grew until a retelling of the High Summoner's story allowed her a dream into which her father slipped.  She remembered and became… the first summoner despite the fact that the fayth were gone."

            Aliciantae paused a second time, sighing.

            "In summary, she reunited with her mother and father, defeated the Shadow, and… died.  She was put to rest.  Her family and friends all grieved for her for three years until the Shadow regained power and came back with an even greater threat to Spira.  She would have to become alive again.  And so she was, but now, with her final attack, she has been Chosen."

            Aliciantae looked down fixedly at Tida. "There are even higher powers than the Light and the Shadow, Tida.  They have decided that my reign as the Light is over.  They have Chosen you as my successor.  It is you who will be the Light now in my place.  That is why you cannot return to your life."

            Tida shook her head, springing to her feet, eyes filled with disbelief.  She stumbled over words, "No!  No, I can't!  I promised—_I promised_!"

            The Light shook her head. "No, Tida.  You have to accept your fate.  You can't fight this."  Aliciantae reached out a hand to Tida, palm up.

            Tida backed away, furiously shaking her head in refusal. "I will not accept!  I have to stay with my family!  Chappu and I are going to get married!  We're going to finish life together… start a family together… grow old together… _die_ together…" Tears sprang into Tida's eyes and a sob escaped her body.  She tripped and fell to her knees, one hand covering her mouth as the other rested on the ground, supporting her upper body.

            Pity filled Aliciantae's eyes and she gazed upon Tida with sadness. "Oh, child, I wish it were different.  But I can't change it."

            "Yes, you can!  You're the Light!  You have to do something!" Tida cried desperately.  She had to return!  She had to go back to Spira!

            "No, I can't.  The Higher Powers have made their decision.  I cannot change what those greater than I choose.  I'm sorry, Tida," Aliciantae said, pleading for Tida to understand.

            Salty tears continued to flow from Tida's bi-colored orbs. "It isn't fair… it isn't fair…" Tida choked back sobs and tilted her head back to face the sky.  Rage marred her features and she screamed, "How dare you?!  This isn't right!  I'm the good guy; remember?  I'm supposed to get the happy ending!"

            Aliciantae looked alarm and seized Tida, pulling the girl to her. "Shh…" she tried to sooth her, rubbing a hand on Tida's back.  The Light rested her cheek on Tida's hair as the girl sobbed.

            "Isn't right… isn't fair…  Chappu…" Tida murmured, burying her face in her hands. 

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Square Enix.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	41. The Final Fantasy

Return of Light

            _"Tida!"_

_            "Tida, wake up!  Please!"_

Tida looked up, tears glistening in her bi-colored orbs.  Her head went from side to side and her eyes darted around wildly. "What?"

            _"Tida, can you hear me?  Wake up!"_

_            "Open your eyes, damn it!"_

            Tida scrambled and stumbled to her feet, spinning as she continued to look around. "I can hear you!  I can hear you!  I'm here!  I'm here!" she cried.  Apparitions of her friends and family appeared everywhere around her, calling her name, worry written on their faces.

            Tida stared as an image of Chappu shot up right in front of her, calling her name.  Tida screamed in pain and rage and swatted at it, sobs racking her already beaten frame.  She fell forward to her hands and knees.  

            Aliciantae let out a strangled gasp and reached out toward her, but didn't move from her spot.  She felt the girl's anguish and it squeezed at her heart until she felt as if it would cease to beat.

            "Tida!  Tida, please!"

            "Tida, sweetheart… wake up!"

            Tears still pouring down flushed cheeks, Tida raised her head and let out a feral scream of agony and rage, clenching her hands so hard into fists that blood appeared, running down her wrists. "I _HATE_ THIS!"

            The Light's eyes widened and she took an unconscious step backward.  Several emotions flickered over her eyes, among them pity and worry.

            "Tida…" she began hesitantly, "you really should—"

            "I really should be with my family!" Tida cut her off, eyes now blazing with fires never before seen within them, not even when she looked upon Seymour. "I really should be seeing what's going; restoring things to the way they were before the Shadow wreaked its havoc upon Spira.  I really should be marrying Chappu and beginning a family of my own.  I REALLY SHOULD BE ON SPIRA!!" she ended with a loud shout and furious fling of a white ball of light that completely wiped out a distant mountain.

            Tida whirled back around, still quavering in ferocity.  Her chest heaved with every breath and her eyes still burned with angering flames.

            The Light bit her lip. "Tida…"

            Tida's eyes abruptly fluttered and she fainted.

*          *            *

            Tida let out a soft moan and opened her green eye, followed by her blue eye.  Someone appeared over her, smiling with tears in their eyes.

            "Oh, baby!  You're back!" It was Yuna.  A hand brushed one of Tida's cheeks lovingly and Tida leaned in her mother's caress. "Mama."

            "Hey there, baby girl," Tidus said, grinning as he leaned over her body. "We thought we'd lost you there for a minute."  He pulled her to her feet and hugged her before Yuna took her rightful turn.

            Tida gazed around in wonder. "What happened?"

            "You and your Final Fantasy.  That's what happened.  Not bad, huh?" Zeoron answered, grinning and rocking up on her toes, hands clasped behind her back.

            Flowers were blooming everywhere over the succulent green grass.  Rosebushes were already in full blossom, moistened with dew.  Weeping willows, oaks, and cherry trees all thrived around them, creating a clearing surrounded by all other trees.  Tida smiled as she spun in a slow circle, taking it all in.

            "Where were you?"

            Tida stopped her pirouette and met Chappu's eyes.  She faced him fully and smiled. "With the Light," she said truthfully.  She couldn't quite remember what else there was, but something was pulling at her heart and her memory.

             Chappu arched one brow and then laughed. "Okay."  He held his arms out and Tida ran into them, burying her face in his chest and hugging him for all she was worth.

            —

            The party walked back onto the streets of Zanarkand to a large gathering of people in the main square, all screaming and cheering and waving hands.  There was laughter and celebration everywhere.

            Tida was all smiles as they strolled down along the roads to all the applause and joyous cries from the people of Zanarkand, though many were from other places in Spira.  Children occasionally ran alongside them, giggling and waving.  The group returned with laughs and grins of their own.

            On they went to the Zanarkand Dome where the crowd squeezed itself inside to near bursting as Tida and her party took to the balcony.  With a somewhat forceful encouragement from her mother—a shove or two—Tida took position at the central railing, gazing out at all the people.  She glanced back at her mother, who said, "Go on!  Go on!" while beaming with pride.  Tidus slung and arm around his wife, nodding to his daughter.

            Tida met everyone's eyes before she held Chappu's gaze for a few moments.  She turned back to the crowd and raised her arms for silence.  Slowly, the mass quieted.

            "Everyone… the Shadow has been defeated.  The Eternal Calm is restored!"

            A loud roar of jubilance erupted from Spira's peoples.  Men, women and children danced in the aisles and on the stone steps, laughing and singing.

             Tida smiled and once again raised her hands. "Though lives have been lost, their memories will not be.  They live on in each and every one of us.  Some of us have discovered things on this journey that will never, ever be forgotten." Tida gave a small laugh. "I doubt we could forget them even if we wanted to.

            "Everyone… let your dreams begin again.  Make new ones, and live them.  But don't ever forget what was given up in turn for them.  Cherish every moment you have here, because life is such a precious gift and one you definitely don't want to waste.  Thank you."

            Applause rang out and with it, cheers and songs praising the Lady Tida.

            Wakka and Lulu turned to each other and smiled.  Wakka kissed her nose and Lulu turned a slight shade of pink.

            Rikku and Zeoron slapped each other's hands and grinned, doing some sort of jig together while Chappu looked on, rolling his eyes and scooping up a surprised Tida in his arms, spinning around and around.

            Tidus and Yuna met eyes and kissed sweetly, finally altogether happy.

*          *            *

            Tida had never been so ecstatic about going to sleep.  She collapsed whole-hearted onto her bed and curled up, blissfully embracing sleep with every molecule of her body.

            "Tida?"

            Tida opened her eyes, and, upon seeing where she was, remembered.  She sat bolt upright, and, from there, leapt to her feet, narrowing her eyes at the silver-haired woman in front of her.

            "No!  You can't do this!" Tida said in a strained voice.

            "You are free, Lady Tida.  Might I also add it is a pleasure to finally meet you.  My name is Saspan, and I am one of the Council."

            Tida turned bi-colored eyes onto a tall young man, only maybe a year or two older than Chappu.  He had hair so blond, it was white, and startlingly blue eyes, matching the sky hit for hit.  He bowed to her.

            Tida decided to do as she had been taught and curtseyed in kind. "It's a pleasure, Saspan," she said easily, arching one brow in confusion.

            Saspan offered her a smile. "We have decided you are not yet ready to be the Light and that Aliciantae is not yet ready to retire.  Therefore, you are free to live your life as you wish, so long as it is with the Light.  We will bestow with the knowledge of what will be so that you will know what to do when the time comes, although it may be centuries before you are at last called."

            "Oh.  Oh!  Oh, thank you!" Tida cried, flinging herself at Saspan and hugging him.  Saspan let out a grunt and a look of mild surprise crossed his features as well as bewilderment.  Humans, he decided, could never be understood.

            Aliciantae stifled a giggle with her hand. "Until next we meet, Tida, until next we meet."

*          *            *

            "Tida!  Time to get up!"

            Tida blinked one eye open and smiled into her pillow, giggling.  She bounced out of bed, threw on some clothes, and dashed down the hall.

            In one jump, she landed on the balcony and slid down.  She reached the bottom and jumped, flipping in the air and landing squarely in front of a startled Chappu, who dropped all his papers.

            Chappu scowled as he bent to pick them all up. "And to think I'm gonna marry you," he muttered, shaking his head.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Square Enix.  You people know what's mine, okay?


	42. The Wedding

Return of Light

            The Zanarkand Palace had never looked so brilliant in the shining crimson-ginger sun and startling cloudless blue sky that seemed to stretch on forever and ever… endless.  The birds were singing their happy songs and flying overhead.  A slight breeze whirled around, shuffling the leaves in the trees and making them dance.  The waves crashing gently and softly against the sandy shore was soothing to the ear.

            Also on that sandy beach, a crowd had gathered to witness a union; a union of lives… of past, of present, and of future.  A gathering of people to witness a bonding of pronounced love.

            "…to love, to honor, and to cherish…"

            And quite long overdue in a few certain eyes. 

            "…until death do you part…"

            Wakka grinned sideways at Tidus as Lulu smiled at Yuna, who was struggling with ripping open a package of tissues.

            "I do."

            "… and do you…"

            Tidus squeezed Yuna's hand as both she and Rikku burst into tears, each sobbing for all they were worth—but tears of happiness and not of sadness.

            "… to love, to honor, and to cherish…"

            Zeoron smiled and shook her head at the crying women and shifted, her gaze drifting back to couple standing before the High Priest of Zanarkand Temple.

            "… until death do you part…"

            "I do."

            Tidus smiled and patted Yuna's hand as she wailed.  He reached around her and tapped Rikku's knee but the blond Al Bhed woman didn't seem to notice.  She was tearing her tissue apart as she cried joyfully into it.

            "You may kiss the bride!" the priest cried, snapping the book shut and flinging his arms out to the sides in glee.  His wrinkled face broke into a grin and his eyes crinkled, the brown orbs twinkling.

            Chappu smiled and his arms wrapped around his bride as Tida's own arms came up to wrap around his neck as they kissed, sealing their fates together as one.

            Light filled them both and they both began to glow radiantly before it died down, vanishing within them both as it was sealed.  They broke apart as applause rang out on the beach.

            Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka all rose as one, some crying, and some laughing and some even doing both at the same time.  Zeoron grinned and returned Tida's bouquet to her as the newlyweds turned to face everyone, holding hands and smiling more brightly than the sun.

            Tida and Chappu looked at each other and laughed before racing down the makeshift aisle between the chairs. 

            "It was such a beautiful wedding!" Yuna sighed, hugging her daughter and kissing her cheek. "You were so gorgeous, honey!  Like an angel!  Although I must say your dress…" Yuna shook her head and tears glistened in her colored eyes, mismatched mirrors against Tida's. "You always were original."

            "Thanks, Mama," Tida said, smiling.  She glanced down at her "dress."

            It was made of the finest silk ever found, and two pieces.  The skirt was short, coming down to mid-thigh only with a small slit up the right side.  The shirt was cut off at the bottom, revealing most of her toned and tanned abdomen.  Silken sleeves went down her arms to Vs on the backs of her hands.  There was a sharp V at the neck and her shoulders were nearly bare.  It moved out, folding over double like and the smooth creased fabric hugging the tops of her arms.  Intricate silver weaves spread paths in just the right places, only seeming to show off the Zanarkand charm dangling from her neck.  Her hair was flowing down her back, gracefully over her shoulders.  A simple silver tiara sat atop her head, holding the veil in place.  She had on sleek pale blue knee-high boots with a tiny heel.

            Well, at least her clothes were the ever-traditional white.

            Tida smiled as someone stepped behind her, wrapping their arms around her upper torso.  She leaned back into their embrace, her head going into the crook of Chappu's neck and shoulder.

            "I love you," he whispered, squeezing her.

            Tida closed her eyes. "I love you, too," she murmured back.  She opened her eyes and turned in his arms, resting her palms against his firm chest. "Forever."

            Chappu smiled and his deep blue eyes sparkled, the wind playing with his raven's wing locks.  He fingered a strand of her own blond tresses, his eyes moving to Tidus, who has raised an eyebrow at him over the top of his class of champagne.  Chappu pressed his lips to Tida's in a brush of a kiss.

            "To the bride and groom!" someone shouted, and several others echoed him as glasses clinked together in a toast to the newlyweds.

            Tida and Chappu laughed and met each other's eyes, twining their arms and each sipping from the other's glass as they offered it to the other.  Rikku smiled and drank her own after chinking glasses with Zeoron, the Tida's Maid of Honor.

            "You know, Rikku, I think you may be right about love," Zeoron said, cocking her head as she studied her fellow guardian Chappu and her summoner Tida. "Maybe it is a good thing."

            Rikku chuckled. "You're learning, Zeo, you're learning," she said, raising her glass briefly before taking another drink.  She sighed. "To be young and in love."

            A blond-headed Al Bhed man walked by, muttering to himself but he did flash Rikku a smile as he walked by, tasting his champagne.  Rikku's eyes followed him over the rim of her glass.

            "I'll be back…"

            Zeoron watched, laughing, as Rikku shot off after the man in a beeline, ever so casually bumping into him and spilling her drink on him, apologizing profusely.

            "I'll be damned."

            Lulu glanced around. "Wakka, have you seen Kimahri?" she asked her husband, drawing his interest back to her and away from the heated argument he was having with another guest over Blitzball.

            "Wha—?  Oh, no.  He was supposed to show up for the reception 'cause he couldn't make the wedding, but… Well, I dunno, ya?" Wakka said, shrugging as he turned to his wife.

            "Strange," Lulu commented. 

            "Kimahri right here."

            Lulu and Wakka both jumped and spun around, Wakka sloshing his champagne out of his glass and onto his wedding attire. 

            "Damn it, Kimahri, you planned that!" Wakka growled as Lulu clucked her tongue and began trying to coax it out of the material with her napkin.

            Kimahri laughed his roaring boom and slapped Wakka on the shoulder. "Kimahri see opportunity and act.  Wakka has forgotten how to be guardian."

            "I have not!" Wakka said stubbornly, raising his chin.  Lulu sighed and shook her head.

            "Why are you so late, Kimahri?" she inquired of the blue Ronso.

            "Get present for Tida and Chappu."

            "What did you get them?" Wakka asked, raising one eyebrow at the thought of what Kimahri's gift could possibly be.  He shuddered.

            Kimahri smiled, baring his fanged teeth. "Kimahri get Tida and Chappu present from highest peak of Mt. Gagazet.  Kimahri bring Tida and Chappu this."

            Kimahri stretched out one arm and opened his closed fist revealing a two glowing crystals, one silvery blue and the other a blue deeper and brighter than the sky above them.

            "Wow, Kimahri.  What are they?" Lulu said, picking one up and staring at it in awe.  Wakka took the other one, turning it over in his hands.

            "Love crystals," Kimahri said simply, shrugging his broad shoulders.

            "Love crystals?" A puzzled frown crossed onto Lulu's features. "But I thought these were a myth!"

            "Who said something about love crystals?" Zeoron peered over Lulu's shoulder. "Wow!  I thought they existed!  I just didn't know where to look for them!"

            "What's a love crystal and what does it do?" Wakka queried.

            "A love crystal is a powerful object that uses love as its source.  I've never seen one until now, and I don't recall any record of there ever actually being one.  When linked together, they channel the Light directly without having to be chosen.  But these two… they symbolize Chappu and Tida.  See?  Tida's aura is silvery-blue and Chappu's is this," Lulu said, motioning to the deep blue crystal in Wakka's hands.

            "Auras?" Wakka said doubtfully.

            Zeoron rolled her eyes. "Yes, Wakka, auras.  See, mine is dark red and purple, Lulu's is dark purple, yours is orange, Tidus's is aqua and gold, Yuna's is white and pink, and Rikku's is green.  Got it?  Oh, and Kimahri, yours is…" Zeoron glanced him over. "A really light blue."

            "Okay…" Wakka said, though his tone said more than his word.

            Lulu and Wakka returned the crystals to Kimahri.

            "May I have everyone's attention, please?"

            Their eyes flew to Tidus, who was standing to the front of everyone, up near the banquet table.  He raised his glass, signaling that attention was to him.  He glanced at a suspicious-looking Yuna and smiled.

            "I would just like to say how happy I am for my daughter, Tida.  And how I proud I am of you, baby," Tidus announced, his eyes catching Tida's.  She clasped her hands in front of her, smiling at her father.

            "We've been through so much in the past three years and we'll admit we didn't think we'd make it through it," Tidus continued, nodding to the people responsible for them all being there. 

            "It was hard, but we made it through with flying colors and saved the Eternal Calm once again.  Today, we rejoice not only for the union of Spira's Light of Hope and her love, but also for the fact that the Shadow has at last been destroyed and will never harm Spira again!"

            Shouts of joy rang out around him and after a few moments of cheers, Tidus silenced them again.

            "Tida, sweetheart, you once said that it was a great honor, being my daughter.  But the greatest honor I can think of in my life, even greater than that, is having you for my daughter.  I love you, baby girl."

            Tida promptly burst into tears and ran to Tidus, into his open arms.  He flung his glass aside and hugged her as she pressed her cheek into his chest. "I love you, Daddy!" she whispered, pushing back to look up at him as more cheers rose and glasses once again clinked together.

            Chappu grinned, but it quickly faded as Tidus went on, still holding Tida and now Yuna.

            "Oh, and Chappu, you'd better keep her happy or the Light help me, I'll take Caladbolg and cut off your dick!" Tidus added, fixing Chappu with a hard stare so much that Chappu gulped and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

            "Dad!"

            "Tidus!"

            "You tell him, brudda!"

            "Wakka!  Don't encourage him!"

            "Hell yeah!  He he!"

            "Rikku, I think you've had a bit too much bubbly…"

            "Whatz are yous talkinz about?"

            "Kimahri take glass now, Rikku…"

            "Umkay!"

            Tida laughed and ran to Chappu and he pulled her to him, kissing her fully as he held her.

            "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

            "I love you," she murmured back, kissing him again.

            The love crystals in Kimahri's hand exploded with Light they wrapped around the two, lifting them slightly off the ground.  A rainbow shot across the sky in a vibrant show of light. 

            Tida and Chappu laughed, pressing cheek to cheek.

            Tida looked up at the sky, suddenly realizing her true destiny for the first time.  She smiled, feeling Chappu's warmth next to her. 

            It wouldn't be so bad.

            Except…

            Tida's eyes darkened momentarily.  Children?  No.  Part of the light went out of her.  To stay with Chappu, she'd sacrificed what they'd wanted most.  How could she tell him?  She was worthless to him now…

            "I love you," Chappu whispered into her ear.

            How could she?

Disclaimer:  All belongs to Square Enix.  You people know what's mine, okay?

            The story is at last over, with a joyous celebration of wedded bliss, but with a twist.  What's next?  Well, about an FFX-2 story with Tida and the gang?  Could be interesting…


End file.
